Descendants-Genderbent-Firstmovie
by MaLanda06
Summary: Princess Bethany daughter of Belle and Adam (beauty and the beast) soon to be Queen makes her first official proclamation where she invite’s four children of villains from Isle of the Lost to live among them in Auradon and attend Auradon Prep. But what Bethany did not predicted was that she enda up aksing one of the villain kid for help.
1. Info

First of all I like to say:

This is my first Fanfic, so sorry if there is some writing mistakes, I will try not to make too many.

I do not own the Descendants movie or any of the characters. Or any other Disney movie, or characters from the Disney universe that may be mention in the story later on.

Most of the story is probably going to be the same as the movie. But I am going to change some of the original story. The beginning will pretty much be the same and maybe the end. I may also change the songs and who sings the song, or take some song away.

Now to the story

Both Hades and Maleficent raised Mal

Mal is now a boy named Malcom but people still calls him Mal.

Ben is now a girl named Bethany, but people call her Bet

Audrey is now Andrew

Chad is now Caroline

Carlos is now Chloe

And Jane is now Jake

Jay, Evie, Lonnie and Doug stays the same, because it fits better to the story

Hope you all like the story. Love to hear comments.

This story is rated mature because of language, mention of child abuse, alcohol and maybe smut.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

New school

pov. Mal aka Malcom

So we all have heard about the boring story of Beauty and the Beast. Well after they got marry, Adam and Belle united all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon and became elected leaders of the new kingdom. And nobody questioned their motives, like really literal nobody, guess that what happened when you are one of the good guys. If it was a villain rules than you have to rule with fear. Like my mom always say nothing is better than when people runway from you in fear. Anyway King Adam and Queen Belle forced all of the villains, sidekicks, and their accomplices «the interesting people» to live on the Isle of the Lost, a forbidden island surrounded by a magical barrier to keep them there. A isle with bad environment, food, equipment's and no Magic, no Wi-Fi and no way out or so i thought.

Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened.

Bet aka Bethany

As my designer is working om my dress I look out on the Isle of the Lost. Was it the right decision to send the villain to that awful place. I know that they did terrible things and that they should be punished but what about their children they are innocent. As I got deep in my thoughts my mother and father walk's inn to my room.

Adam - How is it possible, that my little girl is going to be crowned queen next month?

Belle - She is turning 16, dear.

Bet - Hey dad, hey mom

Adam - 16? thats far too young to be crowned Queen. i didn't make a good decision until i was at least 42.

Belle - Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.

Adam - it was either you or a teapot (chuckles) KIDDING.

I start chuckles too

Bet - Mom, Dad

Get disrupted by the designer

Designer - ah! NN-NNH! don't move.

I rolls my eyes.

Bet - I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've have decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon.

Mom (squeaks) and lose the closing she is holding while dad looks shocked at me.

Bet- mom, dad every time i look out at the island i feel like we have been abandoned them.

Dad continue to looks at me in shock as I start too walk up to them, he begins to talk.

Adam- The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?

I can hear my father is getting mad, but I need to continued to tell about my plans.

Bet - We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.

Adam- Have you?

Mom looks at her dad while putting her hands on his shoulder.

Belle - I gave you a second chance. (mom looks at me) - Who are their parents?

Bet - Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen and ……..

I take a deep breath before naming the last parents, as I mentally repair myself for my parents reaction.

Bet - Maleficent and Hades

The anger shows in my father eyes and his body is getting stiffed after hearing those name.

Adam - Maleficent and Hades! (he shouts) They are the worst villains in the land.

Bet - Daddy! please just hear me out!

Adam - I won't hear of it. - OH, OH, - They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.

Bet - But dad, their children are innocent. (I look at him with puppy eyes) - Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? A second chance? Dad? (I still look at him with puppy eyes hoping that he will change is mind, as i make my voice sweet and innocent) – Please!

Dad cold's down and look at me, while I still have my puppy eyes. He looks at my mom one last time, she sympathizes with me. He looks back at me and sighs

Adam - I suppose their children are innocent.

I get a smile and start jumping in happiness. I giv both of them a big hug says screams

Bet - thank you, thank you. Your are the best.

Dad smiles at me but doesn't look so happy when he start to walk out of the my room. But my mom takes my hand's in her and smiles at me proudly while squeezing my hands lovelily, she whispered too me well done before she goes after dad.

While I have my victory dance, Mom catches up with dan and hears him muttering:

Adam - that girl is going to be the death of me

Mom laugh and gives her dad a soothing hand on the back.

pov. Mal aka Malcom /p

After the song «Rotten to the Core»

Maleficent - Stealing candy Mal? Im very disappointed in you, /p

«Really mom, i didn't know» I think to myself while rolling my eyes before i turned around to meet my mother.

Mal - It was from a baby. (I said proud)

Maleficent - Thats my wicked boy. (she smiles before she took the lollipop spat on it and put it under her arm) - Give it back to the little creature (she ordered one of her minions)

Mal - Really mom

Maleficent - It's the deets, Mal that make the different between mean an truly evil. (She points at me and show's with her finger that I have to come to her.) - Walk with me.

I take a quick peek at my friends before walking to my mother and thinks. «And here we go again with the same speech» as I start mimicking hers word.

Maleficent - When I was your age, I was cursing entire Kingdoms. (She caught me mimicking her and giving me a look warning me before she continued with her speech) Im just trying to teach you whats really important. How to be me.

«You don't say. You never mentioned it before» but of course that not what I said.

Mal - I know that. I will try harder

Maleficent - Oh there's news. (Mom shouted) - You 4 have been chosen to go to a different school in Auradon.

Me and my friends tried to escape, but my mother minions stand's in our way, I know there are no escape this. So i turned around to look at my mother again hoping that she is joking.

Mal - WHAT (I shouted)

Mom gave a look that I knew meant that I have to lower my voice.

Mal - Im not going to a school with prince's and prissy pink princesses.

Evie takes a step forward with a dreamy face.

Evie - Prince's (she says in a dreamy voice)

I look at Evie. «Really Evie, come on, you are supposed to back me up»

Evie - Ugh! (she added after she sees me looking at her)

Jay - I dont do uniforms, unless its learher, you feel me?

«Thank you Jay» Maybe not the best argument.

Chloe - I read somewhere that they allows dogs in Auradon. Mom says that dogs are vicious animals who eats girls that dont behave.

Jay sneak's behind Chloe and says. - Woof. Too scare her, it worked. Chloe punched him.

Mal - Yeah mom you see were not going. (And try to walk away, which I never get a chance to do before she talks again.)

Maleficent - Oh you are thinking to small sweetie, its all about world domination. (As she was walking away, she called or more like screaming to her minions to followed her. Then I hear her voice again with a sweet singing tone where she calls my name.)

I look at my friends in terror before following my mom. «Maybe I can get dad to help me change her mind»


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2

Still dont want to go

pov. Mal

We go back to my home, where I see my friends' parents waiting on us.

Hades - I see you have told them.

Maleficent - Yes, now the plan. You will go to Auradon. Find the fairy Godmother and bring me her wand, easy peasey. (She gives me a wink)

Mal - Whats in it for us?

Maleficent - Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.

Chloe - I think she meant us?

Mom looks at me

Maleficent - its all about you and me, sweetie.

Hades - And me!

Maleficent - And your father. (she rolls her eyes). Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?

Mal - Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't...

Hades - it's gets boring after a while, believe me i know. You know I was the god of

Maleficent - yeah, yeah we know honey. Well Mal, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good an evil to my will!

Evil Queen - Our will

Maleficent - Our will, our will. And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, mister.

Mal - But, DAD!

Hades - dont look at me.

Mal - Ugh.. Fine. Whatever.

Evil Queen - Evie. My little evil-ette in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.

Evil Queen Evie. - And lots and lots of mirrors! (Evie laugh)

Evil Queen - Ah! - No laughing. Wrinkles.

Cruella - Oh, well, they're not taking mu Chloe, - because Id miss her too much.

Chloe look at her mother with hope in her eyes and a smile.

Chloe - Really, mom?

Cruella - Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?

And thats how quickly Cruella managed to take away the hope and smile of her only daughter face. You can hear it in Chloe voice that she is hurt by what her mother said.

Chloe - Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.

Cruella - Oh, but Chloe, they have dogs in Auradon.

Chloe - Oh, no! Im not going!

Jafar - Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.

Jay - Dad. I already tried.

Evil Queen - Ah! Evies not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?

Maleficent - What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island.

While my mom is talking, I use this opportunity to walk to Evie and whisper in her ears that she is looks beautiful. She smiles at me and mouthed to me thank you. I know that she needs to hear this because some time her mother comments makes her doubts herself. Jay did the same as me, he is now with Chloe probably telling her that we will protect her from the dogs. I can see that she smiles now and feeling safer. I know that both Evie and Chloe are tough girls, are the most badass girl and dont need us boys, but they are like sisters to us and both me and Jay will do anything to protect them. We are family, and family stays together.

Maleficent - For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge… - revenge on snow white and her horrible little men.

Evil Queen - Ow!

Maleficent - Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!

Jafar - I will...

Maleficent - revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches.

Cruella - Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the …. They didn't get the baby!

As Cruella laugh's her crazy laughter. I thought to may self «The legacy baby you are always talking about is a fucking teddy bear. Luckily, we dont need listen to Cruella awful laughter anymore when we leave to Auradon

Maleficent - Revenge on Beauty and the Beast for putting you Hades a God on this Isle.

Hades - I will show them what happen when you mess with a God.

Maleficent - And I, Maleficent… The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!

Villains- Yes, Yes?

Maleficent - Our day has come. Hmm. E.Q. give her the magic mirror.

Evie - Is this your magic mirror? (It a small mirror that fits perfectly in Evies hand)

Evil Queen - Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! (she and mom chuckles)- It will help you find things.

Evie - Like a prince?

Evil Queen - Like my waistline.

Hades - Like my insanity.

We all chuckles by my dad comment except my mother. /p

Maleficent - Like the magic wand! Hello!

Evil Queen - Hello, to you too

We all chuckles again.

Maleficent - My spell book. My book. I need my… that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen help me! I never can figure this thing out.

Evil Queen goes to the refrigerator and opens the door without any problem and mom got her spell book.

Maleficent - I doesn't work here but it will in Auradon. Remember when we went around causing pain and hectic.

Evil Queen - Like it was yesterday.

Maleficent - So many memories, now you'll create your own. By doing exactly as I tell you.

We all hear the car horn honked.

Jay - Lets get this party started!

Cruella - Chloe! Come

Evil Queen - Who is the fairest of them all?

Evie - Me

Evil Queen - ah!

Evie - You

Evil Queen - Yes! Lets go.

Jafar - Now, recite our mantra

Jay - there's no team in «I»

Jafar - Oh, run along. you're making me tear up

Jay - My bag

Jafar - Yeah

Jay - Dad!

Jafar - Coming!

Maleficent - The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it Mal!

On my way down to the car my dad stops me.

Hades - Mal

Mal - What?

Hades - Have fun

Mal - Thanks. I try

Evil Queen - Ah! Smells like common folk.

Cruella - Come back her now! Chloe

Chloe - bye mom

Driver - The jackals have landed.

Maleficent - Mal!

I look up at the balcony where mom and dad is standing. Mom did the motion that means I'm watching you. We all got in the car. As the car start driving we hear.

Jafar - Bring home the gold!

Cruella - Bring home a puppy

Evil Queen - bring home a prince.

I zoned out and began to think.


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 3

First Day

Summery:

In the limo Evie and Mal sits on the same places as in the movie, as for Jay and Carlos aka Chloe they have switched places. Also when they come to Auradon Mal comes first out of the car.

Pov. Mal

As we are on the way to Auradon soon leaving The Isle of the Lost. Evie is fixing her make-up, and try's too put make-up on Chloe, something thats not easy at the moment because Chloe and Jay are too busy eating everything eatable they can find in the car. Normal i probably laughed at Evie attempt to do Chloe make-up. But I am still deep in my thoughts.

I want to make mom proud. Thing at home is terrible, mom and dad i always fighting. Dad dont even live at the same place. He has own place deep into the ground. Whenever my mom got really angry she punished me for not being evil enough. I don't blame her, I am supposed be the son of the most powerful and evileste villains of them all. «No pressure at all».

My eye starts to wander all over the car. I find a black remote with button's on. As I push the some of buttons the black wall behind my head starts to open. I look at the driver, before even got to think, Evie shouted.

Evie - Look!

The car is driving to the bridge. You may wonder what so special about this bridge. Well you see the bridge is destroyed which means that if you drive there you fall in the water, or that at least what we thought.

Chloe - ITS A TRAP! (She shouts)

We all start screaming. I pull Evie close to me, Jay those the same to Chloe.

As we look out the windows we see yellow light around the car. It looks like magic. I let go of Evie and look at the other.

Jay - What just happened. (laugh)

Evie - it must be magic

I turned around to look at the driver

Mal - Hey. Did this little button's just open up the magic barrier

Driver – No. This one opens the magic barrier. (Shows a gulden remote.) That one you have opens my garage. And this button… (he push a button on the car roof and the wall between him and the villain comes up again)

Me and Evie start to smirk as we look at the others.

Mal - Okay (Laughs) Rude. I like that guy.

Chloe - Hey, Evie? Can I ask you about something?

Evie - Sure Chloe what is it?

Chloe - What are you going to do if you find a prince?

Evie - Well, i get him to notice me and make myself as available as possible. Once thats done, I can hopefully get him to date me, and then we can maybe get married in the future.

Jay - Princes are stuck up and idiots!

Mal - Agree

Evie - Even if they are, they have access to good food, warmth, and overall luxury for me and my mother. So, I should at least try to get one. What about you Chloe? Do you want a prince?

Chloe - nah, I dont care if he is a prince or not, as long as he like me for me. (Chloe muttered quietly while she looks down at the floor) If a boy like that even exist.

I was about to say something, but Evie bet me too it.

Evie - Jay, Mal what about you guys?

Mal - I have already a princess in my life. Remember I am stuck with you. (After i say it, I stuck out my tongue to Evie. Evie gave me a mild punch on my shoulder. I laughed.)

Jay - I agree with Mal. You are the only princess we ever need.

Chloe - True. (Chloe gives Evie a hug.)

Evie - aww, love you guys.

Rest of the trip went quickly and before we know it, we arrived at Auradon Prep.

Pov. Bet

The limousine pulled up at the school. I give the signal to the band and they start playing. Everybody is excited too meets the villain kids. At lot of people stands with welcome sign and flags. I start smiling. People are supporting my decision to welcome the villain kids too Auradon. The driver goes to the car door and open the door.

You know in a movie where we are induced to a hot/handsome person and everything slows down in slow motion. Well now you have a idea about how i felt when the first person came out. It was a tall handsome guy with dark purple hair. He was wearing a blue leather jacket and pants, purple shirt and shoes. I didn't even notice the other kids before the music stopped and snapped me out of my trance. There is now a beautiful girl standing beside him, probably his girlfriend. Wait why is that important, focus Bethany i mentally tell myself. Now why did the music stop. Behind the handsome guy and the girl is another girl and boy that is fighting over a blanket. Wait why a blanket? Fairy Godmother begins to walk to the kids. Me, Andrew and Caroline follows.

Chloe - Jay stop it, give it to me. Why do you want it?

Jay - Because you want it

Chloe - Come on, you got everything else?

The handsome guy whistle and gets those who are fighting attentions. The blue girl turned around and starts to speak the others

Evie - Guys! Stop it. We have an Audience

The girl gave the guy the blanket while both of the looking embarrassed. They quickly got out of it and are now standing with the handsome guy like nothing ever happened.

I really have to stop calling him the handsome guy

Jay - Just cleaning up (he chuckles, while he holds a bunch of others thing in his arms)

Fairy Godmother - Leave it like you found it! (she says in her sing song voice). And by that, I mean just leave it. (she says in a more serious voice.)

The guys throw's it all back to the car. After that he walks up to me with a smirk.

Jay - Hello Foxy. The Name's Jay

I giggle a little and smiles back at him.

Bet - Nice to meet you, My name is Bet….

Andrew stop me from continue and starts to talk instead.

Andrew - Bethany. Princess Bethany soon to be queen. (he smiles at me, and i gives him a little smile back) And I am Prince Andrew son of Sleeping beauty and ….

Evie - You had me at Prince. My name is Evie daughter of the Evil Queen. Which makes me a Princess.

Evie goes to Andrew with a big smile and flattering eyes. She definitely trying to flirt with him. Wonder how he is going to react. But before he even get a chance to do anything Caroline Cinderella's daughter aka one of my best friend steps in front of Evie

Caroline - 1. Evil Queen has no royal status i Auradon, which means you are not a princess. And 2. before you rudely interrupted Andrew you would have known that he is my best friend Bethany boyfriend which means he is taken. So, back off. (She says in a annoying voice)

Bet - Caroline be nice, they just came her. its okay (I send a comfort smile to Evie hoping that she knows that I am not mad at her)

Caroline had no right to act like she did, I mean Andrew is not her boyfriend. But she is my best friend, she is just probably looking out for me. Luckily fairy Godmother break's the awkward silence.

Fairy Godmother - Anyway welcome to Auradon Prep. Im fairy godmother, Headmistress.

Mal - The Fairy Godmother? As in, «Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo»?

Fairy Godmother - bibbidi - bobbidi. You know it.

Mal - You know what I always wandering how Cinderella felt when you just appeared in front of here and gave her everything she wanted, like how could she know that you are to be trusted. But know that I can see you myself. I see that you are good and nice women with a warm smile. Unlike Rumpelstiltskin if you know what I mean. (He chuckles at his last comment, so does fairy godmother)

He smiles at her and takes her hand in his and bows down and gives her ring a kiss. Fairy Godmother gives me a look like are you sure he is a villain kid. I just smiles back at her.

Mal - It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Malcom, but everybody calls me Mal

Fairy Godmother - How is your parents again?

He chuckles. So that his name Mal. And how does he have so good manners. I didn't think that villain taught their kids things like that.

Mal - And this is Chloe. (He takes his hand over her shoulder)

Chloe - Hey, you are so pretty (She smiles and shakes fairy godmother hands)

Fairy Godmother - Aww, thank you. And so are you.

Chloe - Thank you

Mal - So do you think that me and Chloe could see you in action?

Fairy Godmother - I am sorry, but I dont use the wand so much anymore and it was a long time ago.

Chloe - Not even if we ask you really nicely?

Fairy Godmother - Sorry, honey but I cant. Anyway, like I always say «don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future. (Then she does what she does in the movie after saying the line).

I take the opportunity and walks to the villain kids, with Andrew following.

Bet - Its so good to finally have you all here. As you all know I am princess Bethany, but you can all call me Bet.

Fairy Godmother - Bet and Andrew are going to show you all around. And I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 am to 11:00 pm. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.

As fairy Godmother starts to walk away the band follow her. But then she calls back.

Fairy Godmother - And Caroline you are coming with me.

Caroline - What, Why.

Fairy Godmother - don't make me say it twice

Caroline - Fine!

I put on a big smile and walks to the villain kids. And shakes their hands. First Jay he winks at me, Then Mal, I lock eyes with him and almost forgot to begin my speech. He has beautiful green eyes. Bethany snap out of it; you have a speech to say. I tell myself. I continue to shake hands with Chloe and Evie while starting my speech.

Bet - This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history. As the day our two people began to heal…

Mal - Or the day that the you princesses soon to be queen (he wink's at me) showed four people where the bathrooms are. (We both chuckles)

Bet - Let me guess, a little bit over the top?

Mal - Maybe a little more than a little bit.

Bet - Well, so much for my first impression. (We both laugh's)

Andrew - Hey! you're Maleficents son arent you

Mal - Thats me

Andrew - Yeah, you know what? I do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. All forgiven

Mal - You sure, it doesn't hear like you are.

Andrew - Unlike villain we forgive and gives people a second chance.

Mal - Sure, btw tell your folks that next time they are celebrate something try to invite everyone, it is a good way to avoid trouble. (He chuckles)

Bet - Okay! So, how about a tour. Yeah? (They all give me a smile and I continues) So you can all see this is Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king.

We walk too my father statue. I clapped my hands and the statue morphed to into a Beast. As that happened, I heard a scream and find Chloe on Jays back clinging to him for dear life.

Bet - Chloe is okay, my father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man. To remind us that anything is possible.

Mal - Does he shed much?

Bet - Yeah, mom wont let him on the couch (I say with a serious voice)

Mal looks at me to see if I am joking or not, I only smirks at him.

Mal - So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?

Bet - Yeah, it exists of course, but its pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.

Mal - Who happened to be Kings and Queens.

Bet - Look who is talking, last time I checked your father is a God. /p

Mal - You got a point ther sweetie (he says with a dreamy smile, "I not the only one seeing it, right?")

I started to blush and giggle when called me sweetie. I feel Andrew put his arm over my shoulders. As I look up on him, he looks at the stairs where Doug is walking down.

Andrew - Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He is going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. Which means that you guys dont need me and Bet anymore. Bye.

As Andrew tries to make me follow him, I stop.

Bet - Andrew, I cant leave. I was supposed to follow the girls too their dorms.

Andrew - Doug have no problem doing it, Right Doug.

Doug - Sure, no problem

Bet – But….

I really wanted to do it myself, but Andrew takes my hand and starts walking. All I have time to say is.

Bet - Ill see you guys later, okay. Bye.

I heard them say bye back before I got outside the building with Andrew. I have no idea where he is taking me. We all had cleaned your schedules to be with the villain kids

pov. Mal

Me and Jay are in our dorm waiting on the girls. The dorm is not bad, for once we have actual beds. The gaming system is awesome, although I'm probably not going to use it often unlike Jay. Who is playing right now.

The doors opens and the girls comes in awe.

Mal - pretty cool right. How was yours dorm? Wait actually don't answer it. Let me guess is pink and princesses like.

Evie – haha, very funny. It is amazing, I could definitely get used to this.

Chloe - is that a gaming system! Can I please try.

Jay - Sure, go ahead.

Mal - How do you even know what a gaming system is. I had to read the instructions manual before I even understood what it was.

Chloe - I have my sources. (She gives me a wicked smile) It no surprising that you needed to read the manual. I mean your mother can't even open a refrigerator without help.

Jay - Burn. (Laughs really hard)

Mal - I am going to let it slide, only because you back me up with fairy godmother today

Chloe - I quickly understood what you was trying to do, and thought that if both of us complemented her, we would have better luck in getting her to take out the wand.

Evie - So that what you guys were doing.

Jay - I knew that

We all rolled our eyes

Mal - I cant believe what I am going to say, but I am actually grateful that your mom Evie and dad forced me to pretend to be a prince so that you can practice how to act around royal's and important people.

Evie - I told you that is was going to get handy.

Chloe - Why did Hades make you to it

Mal - So that he could make fun of me, when I failed.

Evie - I remember that, it was so funny having him there. (She laughs thinking about the memory's)

Mal - Not for me

Evie walks to Jays bed.

Evie - whats all this. (She points at all the stuff on Jays bed)

Jay - It called stealing, princess.

Evie - I know that but whats the point?

Jay - Well, Evie, its like buying whatever I want except its free

Mal - Sure thats cool or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the World

Evie - You sound just like your mom

Mal - Thanks Evie, you always know what to say. (I wink at her, and she smiles back). /p

Jay - You do your way and I'll do it mine.

Chloe - DIE, SUCKERS! (laughs)

Mal - Chloe, are you soon done?

Chloe - 1 sec, there now I am done. So, whats the plan

Mal - Since it didn't work to ask nicely, we do it the bad way. Evie, Mirror me

Evie - mirror, mirror on the— in my hand, where is fairy godmother wand …. stand? /p

Mal - There it is!

Chloe - zoom out

Evie - Magic mirror, not so close

Mal - its in a museum. Do we know where that is?

Chloe goes on the computer.

Chloe - 2.3 miles from here

Mal - let's go.

(Ps: I am skipping the museum part because the same thing happens in the movie happens in the story too. The only difference is that the scene between Mal and Maleficent doesn't happened.)

After walking the girls back to their dorm, me and Jay goes back to our dorm.

Jay - look man, I am sorry for what happen at the museum.

Mal - Not so good as a thief you claim you are

Jay - Okay, I deserve that one. Can you forgive me?

Mal - Sure, bro. But I think that take a walk outside before I goes to bed.

Jay - okay, see you later, Bye.

Jay walks down the hallway to our dorm while I leave the building to get fresh air, no idea of where I am heading.


	5. Chapter4

Summery - In Goodness 101 Classroom Mal and Evie have switch place.

Chapter 4

Night walk

Pov. Bet

Why can't I sleep arrggh. I try too lay still in my bed, but starts too get restless and walks out off my bed. I go too the window and look out at the sky. Wonder how the villain kids are doing? Maybe I can go and check. They are not going to mind it right? I look at the clock it shows 4.00 am. I sighed they all are probably at sleep now. I look back out the window but this time i look at the trees. Wait a minute, who is that? And why is this the person walking outside this hour. As I get a better look of who the person is, I realized that the person is Mal. What is he doing on the girls sides of the building? Especially on the end where my room is? Before even realizing what I was doing. I had already walked out my balcony door and to the end of the balcony.

Bet - Mal, what are you doing out here on the girls side of the building? (I shouted)

He looks at me surprised, like he didn't expect anyone to be a wake at this hour.

Mal - Why are you not a asleep?

Bet - hey I ask first

Mal - Needed some fresh air too think. Didn't realized where i was going. (He walked closer to the balcony) Now what about you princess? Don't you need your Beauty sleep? (He smirk's at me)

Bet - haha very funny. Couldn't sleep

It was quiet for a good time before Mal spoke again

Mal - Now what do you think fairy godmother are going do to me if she caught me breaking curfew. (He smiles, but than stops and looked worried) She not going too send me back to the isle, right?

Bet - No she is not (I give him a comforting smile) She is probably just going to give you detention. (He sighs in relief) Either way she can't send you back to the isle, because she is not the one who deicide's if you should go back or not. (This got is his curiosity)

Mal - Who is ?

I decided to joke a little bit with him.

Bet - The princess who are soon to become Queen

Mal - It that so. (He has a humorous smile on his face) And what do you think she is going to do me when she finds out about me breaking the curfew ?

He was now walking up the balcony

Bet - She is probably willing too look past it, i can even put in a good word for you. If you tell me what you where thinking about.

Mal - And what if I don't tell you

Bet - Well i could always tell people about your little adventure

Mal - Aww, is the princess trying too give me a ultimatum. How sweet. (He got a wicked smile on his face) I BET that you are not going too do that. You know why? Because you are too kind person to snitch on others. And the new Queen need us VK to look good or the people is going to question her decision on bringing us her. And we dont want that do we now?

He is so close now, my heart is beating and it is getting harder too think straight. He bends down a little bit and start to whisper in my ears. I can feel his warm breath. It feels so nice

Mal - Now that how you gives people a ultimatums princess (he whispers)

He bends back up again and take a step back. i can feel my body yearning for his closeness again. i dont want him to go, not just yet.

Bet - Fine, what about a deal than.(I smile to him) I won't tell, if you take me with you on your little adventure.

Mal - So the princess want too break rules now.

Bet - Sure why not, just don't get us caught handsome

Mal - Me getting us caught. Are you trying too hurt my feelings princess. Don't forget that I am a VK after all. (He smirks at me).Well than are you ready to go princess.

Bet - 1 sec, I just need too get my jacket

Did i just call him handsome out loud, how embarrassing. Take yourself together Bethany, you have a boyfriend already. I try to comfort myself. You just going on a walk with him. In the night under the stars, not romantic at all. Right?

As we walk around the school yard, we talk about almost everything, things that is not even important. It just came naturally to us and i really enjoy how easy it was talking to him. I never get too that with Andrew. He is normally the one that who is always talking. How he is perfect and how he is going to be a great king if we married. He is so sure that I am going too say yes. But would I? Well we have been together now over 3 years and he his from a royal family so it should make sense that I end up marrying him. But is that what I really want. I don't even know if i want do be Queen.

Mal - Wait, so you are telling me that the thing in your hand (he points at my phone) what ever is called ...

Bet - A phone ( I interrupted smiling. It funny how him as he is trying to take in what I just told him.)

Mal - Fine! A PHONE. Can communicate with people all over the world without being stuck the a wall.

Bet - and texts, FaceTime, take pictures and videos, and so much more ( I laughed at his shocking reaction)

Mal - Man. I guess Chloe was right than when she told us about thing like this existing in Auradon.

Bet - I don't understand how you gives got a hold of each other on the Isle. I mean i cant even imagine my life with my phone.

Mal - Well we do have telebox in our home but we rarely use them….

Bet - Telebox? ( I interrupted him agian)

Mal - Yeah, the thing you have stuck to the wall and have push button's to dial number in.

Bet - thats called a telephone not a Telebox? (I start laughing, and he smiles at me)

Mal - Well that what my mom calls it. (He laugh's after realizing how silly the name Telebox sounds) Anyway we were always together so we didn't need phones. And if we where not, we used the kids on the Isle to send message to each other. The kids will do anything for food.

Bet - Really, but don't they get food from their parents.

Mal - most of the kids are orphans, and even if they do have parents, they have to be lucky if their parents are willing to share.

Bet - oh, I didn't know

Mal - how could you, it not like people form Auradon visit the Isle to check how we are doing.

We continue walking in silence. I didn't know what too say or do. I felt bad about how we haven't given much of a thought about how bad thing was on the Isle. Especially for the kids. When I becomes queen I am not going to look past the Isle. It a part of my kingdom and i am going too fix things. No kids should be starving. I look back at Mal, he looked sad to. Then a idea came too my head on how to share us up.

Bet - You know what, I will personally deliver phone's to you all tomorrow. Do you guys have any favorite colors ?

Mal - Are you serious? You do that?

Bet - Of course. I was the one who invited you guys. I will make it my personal mission too help you guy feel welcome. 24/7 (I joked, he smiles at me)

Mal - Don't you think 24/7 is a little bit much. (he chuckles)

Bet - Fine maybe not 24/7. But I do want you guys to feel welcome. So which color?

Mal - Yeah of course. Evie's blue and red, Chloe's white and black, Jay's dark red and yellow. And my is well, you can look for yourself.

He's says while spinning around so that I can take a look at his clothes, he is wearing the same one he came with. Dark blue and purple.

Bet - Got it

We was walking back to my dorm. We didn't talk that much on the way back, but it wasn't a awkward quiet or any thing it was nice quiet. Like we didn't feel like we had too talk, we just enjoyed each other company. We got too my door. I opened it, but before going in I turned around to look at him.

Bet - this was fun, we should do this again

Mal - And how am I going to know if you are awake or not.

Bet - well when you gets your phone, all you need to do is text me. ( I start yawning)

Mal - you going to sleep ?

Bet - probably. I mean is getting pretty late. ( I look at the my phone it 6.00 am, i looked back at the sky, the sun was being too light up the sky, how didn't i noticed it before) So should you, it 6.00 am, only 2 hours before school starts

Mal - Shit, totally forgot. do i have to go.

Bet - Sorry but yes, but so must I

Mal - Fine (He says in defeat). Goodnight or should I say good morning (He gives me a smile

Bet - see you later. (i smile back)

I go inside my room and close the door, after only 3 steps i hear Mal muttering a little bit too loud

Mal - you going to sleep? Of course she is, you idiot. Why else would you followed her to her dorm. Really thats the best you could come up with? arrgh

I giggles and continue walk the rest of the way to my bed.

Pov. Chloe

Remedial Goodness 101 Classroom

Fairy godmother - If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? (Evie takes opp her hand) Yes, Evie.

Evie - what the second one? (the boys giggles. knowing that she is faking it only to annoy the fairy godmother, which works)

Fairy godmother - (try to keep smiling) Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?

Mal is drawing, but looks up when fairy godmother calls his name.

Mal - C, gives it a bottle. (After answering he continues to work on his drawings)

Fairy godmother - Correct. Again. (she says proudly)

Jay - Man, how do you know all the rights answers?

Mal - Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.

Chloe - Oh.

Evie - that makes so much sense.

A guy walks in the room, it funny how he looks scared of us as he walk past. I start to smile, and takes a quick look at Evie and Mal they both have noticed boy walking in.

Fairy godmother - Oh. Hello, dear one.

Jake - Hi, You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation.

Fairy godmother - Everyone this my son, Jake

Jake - Mom, no!

Fairy godmother - Its okay. Jake, this is everyone.

Jake - Hi, Thats okay, dont mind me. As you were.

He start walking, i look at Evie and she at me. We both start smirking, conforming that we have the same idea. Both of us look at Jake, and gives him a seductive smile. He looked shocked at us and gave us a nervous smile back, before he continues walking out of the classroom. I look back at Evie and we both starts giggling. Look's like we are going to have a little chat with Fairy boy here.

Fairy godmother - Ahem, Lets continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you A, put it in the kings wine? B, paint it on an apple? (Evie smiles) Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?

We all raised our hands except Mal, who looks bored. Jay pushes down my hand.

Chloe - Jay stop it, let go! (I get annoyed)

Fairy godmother - Jay

Jay - C, you turn it over to the proper authorities

Chloe - I was gonna say that

Jay - But i said it first. Hahaha

I give him a hard push on his arm, and almost pushes him of the chair. Mal and Evie starts to laugh. The school bell starts ringing. We all start packing, and walking out of the classroom. Evie walks beside me. We link our hands together. The boys is walking behind us. On our way to the lockers, we see Jake again. He is with is own locker, i look at Evie and smile. We starts walking to Jake.

Chloe Evie - Heeeyyy (we says seductive)

Jake - Hi

He says in a nervous voice, its kinda cute how nervous he is. What to say, what to say. Got it.

Chloe - I like your name

Jake - Thanks, i guess ( Still nervous and tries too leave)

Chloe - Wait, dont go. We guess we where just kinda of hoping to make a new friend. (Both me and Evie looks disappointed)

Evie - You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?

Jake - Hardly

Evie - Really? I mean, with your mom being fairy godmother and headmistress? Not to mention your own, um…..

Chloe - Personality!

Evie - Yeah

Jake - Id rather look good. Like your friends over there

He points at the boys, we both look behind us seeing Jay say goodbye to Mal before heading to his next's class. We look back at Jake.

Evie - Well, your are going to need a makeover. Like we definitely need to do something with your hair. Mal! (She calls him over) Can you come her for a little bit

Mal - What?

Evie - do you think you can do something with his hair

Mal - You know what? I have just the thing for that. (He finds his mother magic book) Its right…Ah, here. Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair.

Evie - Now thats much better. (Takes out her mirror and shows him)

Jake - Do my nose!

Mal - Oh, sorry I cant. I've been practicing, but you know, I cant do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean one swoosh form that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.

Jake - She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff.

Mal - What a rip.

Jake - Yeah

Mal - You know, she used magic in Cinderella, who wasn't even her real kid.

Evie - Doesn't she love you ?

Jake - Well, of course she does. Its…. it's just you know, tough love. «Work on the inside, not the outside.» You know, that sort of thing. (He looks sad. I almost wanted to give him a hug and comfort him)

Evie - Thats the face! Yeah, and then just look as If your…. your heart is about to break. And say «Oh, mother, I just dont understand why you cant help me feel good about myself.»

Jake - Do you guys really think it would work?

Mal - Yeah of course. I mean. thats what old Cindy did, right. And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey. If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite us.

Jake - If i managed to convince mom, you all are so there.

Evie - Yay.

Jake - Bye

Mal, Chloe Evie - Bye

Mal - good work girls.

He give us a high five. We than leave separately to our next class.

Pov. Evie

The chemistry lab

Doug - Hey

Evie - Hey

Doug - Do you mind if i sit with you?

Evie - Sure why not. By the way, how may students goes on this school?

Doug - Over 1 000 students? Why do you ask?

Evie - And how many of them are royals?

Mr. Deley - Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what it the average atomic weight of silver?

Evie - Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very mush. I mean, its an atom, right? Lets see. How do i find the average atomic weight of sliver? That would be 106.905 times 5200, plus 108.905 times 4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 amu…

Doug - Amu?

Mr. Deley - I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate…

Evie - A villain? Don't make it again.

I go back to my chair and look at Doug smiling.

Evie- Now where were we.

After class

Caroline - Evie wait up

Evie - What do you want?

Caroline - I saw how you solved the problem and was hoping we can make a deal.

Evie - And why should I make a deal with you?

Caroline - Well it pretty obvious that you are looking for a prince. And I just happened that I have a brother. So i thought that if you do my homework, i will personally introduce you to my brother. So what do you say?

Evie . Deal.

Caroline - Yay, see you later.


	6. Chapter5

Summery - Lonnie has long hair like in the movie. Also Jay and Mal join the Sword and Shield Team in this story, instead of doing it in the second movie.

Pov. Bet

Hallway

As i was done with my class, I meet up with Andrew and Caroline. Andrew takes his arm over my shoulder and we start walking down the hallway. He and Caroline starts talking but i dont pay much attention to what they were saying. I was still waiting on a text about the phones i requested. This morning I ask Lumiere to help me since i had to go too school. I checked my phone once more, Lumiere had texting me back.

«The phone would be done before school ends, I will leave them at our dorm.»

I smiled. Andrew and Caroline started laughing, since I didn't pay enough attention to know why, I just continue smiling. Caroline stop and she gets a serious face while she point somewhere behind me. I look behind and see Evie and Mal talking.

Andrew - Those kids are trouble.

Caroline - I agree

I heard Evie say goodbye to Mal. Telling him that she is going to look for Chloe.

Bet - Come on, guys give them a chance.

Caroline - No offense, Bethany, but you're just too trusting.

Andrew takes away his arm away from my shoulder and take both my hand's in his.

Andrew - Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That guy mother. (He said to me like i was a little kid, which annoyed me a little bit)

Bet - Well I think you guys are both wrong about them. I'll see you both later.

Andrew Caroline - Bye

I start walking to Mal and i noticed the amazing art on his locker. I didn't know he was talented.

Bet - Hey

Mal - Hey to you too princess

Bet - How was your first day?

Mal - Super (He says in sarcasm)

He close his locker and look's at me with a smile

Bet - You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could sign you up. What do you think?

Mal - Way to take all the fun out of it.

Bet - Mhmm. (I give him a playful smile) But you see this is vandalism on the school property (I point on his locker and start mimicking his voice) And we want the VK to look good or the people is going to question the decision on bringing you guys her. And we dont want that do we now.

He smirks at me and takes a step closer me.

Mal - Not bad princess. Not bad.

Bet - What can i say I have a excellent teacher (I smiled)

Mal - Fine, i will check it out. But I am not can't make any promises.

Bet - Yay, it starts after school…..

Before i got to say anything more, Jay comes running to Mal all excited

Jay - dude, they have a sword fighting club, we have to check it out.

Bet - I can show you guys where it is.

Mal - Show us the way princess.

On your way to the Sword and Shields we meet Evie and Chloe. They came along to the fighting area. As we enter the room I saw Andrew with his teammates and Coach Jenkins. Coach Jenkins sees us walking in.

Coach Jenkins - ah. Princess Bethany. What can I do for you today?

Bet - You can first of all begin to call me Bet instead of princess Bethany .

Coach Jenkins - I know you prefer to be called Bet, but i can ignore your parents status.

Bet - I know.(I sighs) Anyway remember my proclamation about bringing four kids form the isle. Well i have two of them wanting to try out our sword fighting program.

Coach Jenkins - Sure, why not. Do you guys know how to handle a sword?

Jay - Only since we where 4 years old (Mal and Jay high five each other)

Coach Jenkins - Right, your parents let you guys play with real sword at the age of 4. (He says sarcastically)

Mal - Who do you think gave it to us. (Both Jay and Mal chuckles)

Coach Jenkins - Wait you guys wasn't kidding

Mal Jay - Nope

Coach Jenkins - Well then, give them a sword and a helmet and let see what they got.

Andrew - Coach I know we need two more on the team but are you seriously considering letting Villain kids join the team.

Coach Jenkins - If they can beat all your asses, I will even make one of them Captain. (He says pointing on the hole team.)

While Coach talks to the team Mal and Jay gets their swords and helmets. Me and the girls go up to the balcony too watch.

Coach Jenkins - All right, we start with you two. (He point's at two of the members, and they gets in position). Everyone ready. (He blows the whistle)

Mal and Jay gives each other a smirks before the fight start. It barely been a minute before the members had lost their sword and was on the ground.

Mal - Well this was easy, (He even looked a little bit bored)

Jay - Yeah, this cant be the best you guys got?

Andrew didn't look very happy. Coach picks out new members too try. Which meant that Andrew and Artie son of king Arthur was next. As the two member launch at Mal and Jay. Mal and Jay took a step to the side and put their foot in the way so that the two guys they were fighting trip on their foots and fall to the ground. Evie and Chloe cheer's on the boys. Maybe I should ask them too try out Cheerleading.

Mal - Looks like it only you two left.

He point with his sword on Andrew. Andrew gets in position in front of Mal

Mal - You sure you dont want ask Flora, Fauna and Merryweather for help like your dad did. (He chuckles)

Andrew - Don't have high expectations. Your mother lost, so will you.

They all get in position and the fight starts. Andrew and Artie is the best fighters in team, but Mal and Jay had more experience. They were faster to react than them and know how to play dirty. Which gave them the upper hand. Even how hard Andrew and Artie try they never gets a god enough shoot on them. Mal even went behind Andrew and slapped his ass with the flat side of his sword. Teasing him. Out of shock Andrew put's one of his hand on his butt.

Mal - What is your royal ass hurting. (He laughs after teasing Andrew)

Everyone starts giggling, which only makes Andrew more angry. He tries to attacking Mal again. Mal block's Andrew sword with is own, and attack Andrew sword with so much power that the sword falls out of Andrew hand. Mal points his sword at Andrew chest. He look at Jay, who had already won his fight with Artie and then back at Andrew.

Mal - Looks like we won (He says with a smile)

Jay and Mal takes off their helmet, and a new player comes in the fighting area. The player looks at Mal and Jay.

Jay - This one I can handle

(Jay and Lonnie sword fight scene in descendants 2)

Mal - At least the girls knows how to give us some challenge.

The hole team - Girls?

Mal - Yeah, can't you guys see that a girl (He point at the new player). I even bet that she is Mulan daughter.

Lonnie takes of her helmet. Jay gets a smile on his face

Jay - Beautiful and talented. (He walks too Lonnie, who blush a little, which is surprisingly since she never blushes) My name is Jay (he wink's at her, definitely trying to flirt with her) And this is Mal (He point at Mal, who give a little smile)

Lonnie - Lonnie (She smiles back to both the boys)

Andrew - Lonnie what are you doing here, you know girls are not allowed to join, they are not even supposed too use sword

Mal Jay - What?

Mal - Wait a minute, are you telling me girls are not supposed know how too fight with sword?

Andrew - What, girls at the Isle do?

Mal - Of course, isn't that right girls? (He looks up at the balcony were me, Chloe and Evie is.)

Evie - You know it

Chloe - You mess with us, then you are in big troubles.

Both Mal and Jay get a big grin on their faces, proud of their girls. Lonnie smiles too.

Andrew - It doesn't matter, we are in Auradon, were we have rules. Like Section 2 paragraph 311 - for a team vinyl be comprised of a captain and eight men. Sorry Lonnie.

Jay - It that so, one captain and eight men right?

Andrew - Yes

Jay - Coach you said to your team that if we (point at both him and Mal) beats them, which we did. One us would be Captain. (He looks at Mal, who nods) Well we want Lonnie to be our Captain.

Lonnie - seriously (Jay gives her his signature smile)

Andrew - Didn't you just heard what i just said.

Mal - Oh we heard. You said eight men and one Captain. But you never said if the captain hade too be a girl or a boy.

Andrew - Coach are you seriously going too let them do this.

Coach Jenkins - They are technically not breaking any rules, so yes. Meet your new teammates and Captain. Welcome to the team. (He gives the 3 a handshake)

Lonnie - Yay, thank you guys so much.

Mal - Of course, anyone who can kick a sword off Jays hand is a friend of my.

Jay - She does have skills, she maybe even be good enough to beat you.

Lonnie - Lets find out?

Mal - Not right now, I am starving. lets take lunch.

As Mal starts walking, me and girls goes downstairs to meet up with him, Jay stays behind talking to Lonnie.

Jay - You what too join us?

Lonnie - Sure, love to

Jay - Hey guys wait on us.

Pov. Mal

School Cafeteria

Lucifer! It so much food in here. How am I supposed too decide what i want.

Bet - I know, I know is too little to choose between. (She says playfully)

Mal - Well at least we know how spoiled princess your are

Bet - Hey, i am not that spoiled.

She give me a playful push on my shoulder, we both laugh

Mal - So does the princess have any recommendations

Bet - mm… (She stands in a thinking position)

Andrew - I recommend that you stay away from my girlfriend. (He says in a threatening voice)

Bet - ANDREW, that wasn't very nice. Apologise to Mal

Andrew - Why, he is a villain kid, he doesn't deserve a apology.

Bet - I know you just lost the sword fight, but that doesn't give you the right to be mean

Mal - It's okay princess, someone is just bad losers.

Andrew - Lets go Bet. (He start directing her away)

Bet - Wait, i almost forgot

She turned to me again and took up her notebook, she wrote a note. Andrew did not look happy about it. She gave me the note and a smile before going with Andrew to theirs table.

I end up taking a sandwich, and went to my table where Evie, Jay, Chloe and Lonnie was. Lonnie was talking to Jay

Lonnie - You should definitely try out on the Tourney Team. They have try out today after school.

Jay - What do you say Mal, should we beat some more Auradon asses today.

Mal - Sorry I cant after school, was think about checking out art class.

Jay - BORING!

Evie - It's not, i was actually thinking about going there myself. I heard that they had a sewing machine I could borrow and fabric's I can use.

As Evie and Jay talked I looked at the note Bet gave me.

« Your phones are ready. Tell the gang to meet up at the girls dorm so I can deliver the phones. I am coming around 5 pm, which gives you plenty of time to check out art class.»

Jay - Well than it looks like we all are going art class than.

He didn't look happy about it, while Lonnie looked confused. Probably not knowing that we do most things together as a group.

Mal - No, me and the girls is going to art class, while you are going to crush some Auradon asses on the Tourney field.

Jay - Alright !

He stands up and give me a high five, which got everyones in the cafeteria attention.

Jay - Does anyone knowns where is the tourney field is? (We all laugh)

Lonnie - I can meet you after school and show you

Chloe - It i alright if i join you guys, i really don't want to be the one who has too help Evie carry all the stuff she finds in art class.

Mal - Oh no, that means i have too

Evie - Hey, i not going to take that much stuff with me

Jay, Mal Chloe - Yes you are.

We all laugh, except Evie who looks annoyed, which made us laugh more.

Jay - Looks like it trouble in paradise.

He points where Bet and Andrew was sitting. Andrew tries to take his arm over Bet shoulder but she just pushes it off. He said something to her, she looked shock for a moment, and then mad. She stood up and start walking out of the cafeteria. I wanted too go after her but seeing the look Andrew gave us, told me that is was something to do with us. I gave him a smile, which only made him more angry and he went after Bet.

Lonnie - I never understood what Bet is seeing in him. I mean she is the most selfless and nicest person in the world, while Andrew is the complete opposite.

Chloe - Than why is they together?

Lonnie - Well Bet, Andrew and Caroline have been friends since they were little. And i think since both Bet and Andrew is from respected royal family they were kinda pushed too together. Especially by Queen Leah.

Mal - Why Queen Leah ?

Lonnie - Well i dont know if it completely true or not. But there is a rumor that Queen Leah wasn't very happy when Belle and Adam became elected leaders instead of her daughter and Philip. But when Bet and Andrew was 13 year old she started to play matchmaker, so that Andrew would become king if he married Bet. Anyway they have been together over 3 years now, so I don't know if it true or not.

Chloe - I kinda feel sorry for her. Remember when people on the Isle said that some of us was together.

Evie - Not fun.

The school bell rings, telling us to get to our next class.

Mal - Meet up at the girls dorm at 5 pm.

So Mal is not joining the Tourney Team, because I kinda want Jay to have something for himself. In one of the future chapter Evie and Chloe is going to try out Cheerleading, which is where Chloe finally meets Dude

Love to hear comments about what you guys think.


	7. Chapter6

Summary: Jay tries out Tourney. Bet delivers the phones. Mal sings a little song. And we get a little backstory of Bet and Andrews relationship

Pov. Jay

Finally!! Done with the last class of the day. Since me and Chloe had same class, we left together right after word to go look for Lonnie . She had told us to meet up with her at the cafeteria. Which didn't take so long to find. I see her waiting on us, she was still wearing the sword and shield team training clothes, but now she had her hair in a ponytail, which lets me see more of her features. She is truly beautiful.

Lonnie - Ready to go?

Chloe - Yes we are. Thanks for showing us the way.

Lonnie - Happy to help. (She smiles.)

We all start walking to the Tourney field. I realised that I know nothing about this game.

Jay - So what can you tell me about this Tourney game?

Lonnie - Well, there is a kill zone in the middle of the field, where people shoots at you. If you get hit, the ball goes over too the other team.

Jay - Not with real guns right?

Lonnie - Yes, with real guns.

Jay - What?

I look shockingly at her, she start laughing.

Lonnie - Kidding! Off course not. We don't want to kill the players.

I signs in relief.

Jay - How do you win?

Lonnie - You have to score the ball in the other teams goal.

Jay - That doesn't sound so hard

We arrived at the Tourney field. Coach sees us.

Coach Jenkins - JAY, you here for the try out ?

Jay - Why else would I be here.

Coach Jenkins - Good to hear son, can't wait too see what you got.

Andrew - Were is Mal? Afraid to lose this time.

Some of the team start laughing, backing up Andrew.

Jay - Nah, he thought it would be too easy to win if we both came. But hey, at least we tried to make it fair for you guys. Even though you won't stand a chance. (I chuckles)

Andrew - We will see about that, villain.

As Andrew said the last part i disgust, he narrowed his eye, I did the same and start walking up to him. Ready to fight him, but Coach stops me.

Coach Jenkins - You need to gear up, if you want to play. My assistant will give you the equipment you need.

I went to the locker room to change. After changing, i go outside, and get the last equipment I needed.

Coach - Jay you're offense, Andrew you're defence, Taylor, you're the shooter.

Taylor - Right, coach!

Jay - See you on the field, loser.

We all got in position on the field. The girls is watching from the bleachers. Coach blew the whistle and the game starts. Once I get the ball I starts running and tackle Andrew who trues to stop me. He falls on the ground and i continued running through people not letting anyone stop me. Once i get to the kill zone, my survival technique kick's in. I get through with no problem. And continue to run too the other team goal. One of the player starts to shouting in fear.

A random player - Wait Stop! No, no, no, no!

He lays himself down on the ground and use his shield to protect his body. This makes me smile, and I run on his shield. A other player tries to take the ball, but i push him out of the way. Takes the ball and score.

Jay - Oh, oh, oh yeah! Whoo! Whoo, whoo. (I shout while doing my victory dance)

Other random players - What the hell just happened? Who is this guy?

I heard Coach Whistle, which gets my attention. He points at me.

Coach Jenkins - You! Get over here!

He sounds mad. I start running over to Coach, the girls are also making there way to where Coach Jenkins is standing. Probably to find out what is going to happened.

Coach Jenkins - What do you call that? (He starts smiling) I call that raw talent. Come with me. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. Its called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son.

Lonnie - Good job Jay.

Chloe - Not bad.

I give both of them a high five, before joining Coach. He takes me to the bleachers away from the team. He sits down, so does I.

Coach Jenkins - I could really use a tough guy like you. The teams a bunch of princes, if you know what i mean.

Jay - you're telling me. Its all «after you, old chum» «Oh, pardon me, did i bump into you?» Where i come from its, «prepare to die, sucker!» As my father says «the only way to win, is to make sure everyone loses!» You rip…. (I begin to standing up)

Coach - Jay! Jay, Jay (He says, while pulling me back down on the bleachers again) Let me explain a team. Uh, it's like a family.

Jay - You do not want to be at my house at dinner time.

Coach - Okay, okay, um.. You know a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ear. But they all need each other. Well, thats what a team is…. different players who work together to win. Make any sense?

Jay - Can I be the fist

Coach Jenkins - Sure. (he shows me a jersey with the number 8). Here is your number Jay. We will put our name on it later.

Jay - Nice (I put on the jersey and gives him back the one I borrowed) How much is the clock?

Coach Jenkins - around 04.40 pm

Jay - Shoot, I have to go. (I start running too Chloe, who is waiting on me.) See you later Coach.

Coach - See ya.

Chloe - Lonnie had to go, she wished you good luck.

Jay - Can't wait to show her my jersey. I am officially a part of team.

Chloe - Congratulations.

Jay - Come lets go, before Mal get mad at us for being late.

Chloe - Probably a good idea.

pov Mal

The girls dorm

My arm is so tired after carrying all the fabric Evie took. How was i stupid enough to believe her when she told me that she wouldn't take much. And how the hell does the art classroom have so many stuff, where do they get it from.

Evie - I think thats all

Mal - Finally

I lead out a big relief and threw myself on Evies bed.

Evie - For now.

I looked up at her in shock. She gives me a smooth smile. Jay and Chloe walk in. Jay was wearing a new shirt, which he was showing off.

Jay - Hey, hey, look what i got.

Chloe - You should have seen him, one of the players got on the ground terrified of Jay

Mal - Not bad brother.

Evie - Tell us everything

Jay and Chloe tells us what happened on the Tourney field. And ask us how it went in art class. I told them to take a look at the room too guess how it went. There was fabric's everywhere.

Evie - So Mal, what did you want us to meet up for.

I give her my signature smile, while still laying in her bed and starts count's with my finger from 3 to 1. As I take down the last finger, I pointed at the door and we heard a knock.

Mal - If you want to come in, you have to open the door yourself. I not going too do it for you princess.

Bet opens the door and walks in. The gang looked confused on why she was here.

Bet - Laying on the bed, how lazy of you. Where did your manners go? (She says playfully)

Mal - My manner are still here. I just think you are to spoiled.

Bet - I am not spoiled (she says a little bit annoyed)

I chuckles, loving how easy it is to tease her. She narrowed her eyes at me, which only made me smile more.

Jay - Now that you two are done flirting. Can someone tell us why Bet is here.

Bet - You haven't told them? (She looks at me confused)

Mal - I thought it would be a nice surprise

Bet - Well then,(she looks at the gang) I came to deliver you all phones.

Chloe - You serious

Chloe had a big grin on her face. Bet gives her at affirmative nod.

Chloe - Oh my lucifer, thank you. (She gives Bet a big hug, and Bet hugs her back)

Bet - Your welcome

Jay - Whats a phone?

Chloe - A wireless handhold device with a electrical system that allows users to make and receive calls and to send text messages to someone else in another place. Among other features

Which made Jay only more confused, I probably be confused myself if it hadn't been for Bet explaining it to me before.

Mal - A Telebox that doesn't need too be stick to a wall

Jay - Oh! Cool

Bet handed out all our phone. Every phone had their own color phone case. I got one with dark purple case, Evie got a blue one, Chloe got a black one and Jay got a dark red one.

Bet - I put all your phone numbers inn each other phones. Also mine and Doug number are in there if you guys need help with something or have any question, we are happy to help.

Bet showed us have too use our phone, even though Chloe had full control. While the rest of us took some time before getting a hang on it. Jay even when outside to test the phone. When he came back Bet got a text. She got a serious look at her face once she saw the text.

Bet - I am really sorry guys, but i have to go.

Evie - It okay, we understand.

Bet - See you guys later. Bye

Everyone - Bye

We all spent some time at on our new phone After a while Jay starts too speak up

Jay - I dont know Mal, it not so bad her.

Chloe - Yeah, some people is actually really nice.

Mal - What are you guys saying? You want to back out of the plan. Dont forget who we are, and who our parents are. We are villain remember.

(Since I took away Maleficent and Mal song in the museum. I am gonna put a song in her. The song is called Legendary by Welshly Arms. Hope you like it.

Her is a link to the song

https//watch?v=M7MPi-wDY8E

Had to change from one of the word i the texts.)

Mal:

Take a look around me

Taking pages form a magazine

Been looking for the answers

Ever since we were kids

You know the truth can be a weapon

To fight this world of ill intentions

A new answer to the same question

How many times will you learn the same lesson?

I think they got it all wrong

We just gotta hold on

And on, and on, and on

Cause were gonna be legends (Ooh)

Gonna get their attention (Ooh)

What were doing here ain't just scary

Its about to be legendary

Yeah were gonna be legends (Ooh)

Gonna teach em all a lesson (Ooh)

Got this feeling in our souls we carry

That its about to be legendary

This is what we came for

And we couldn't want it anymore

We can never turn back now

Got to leave it all on the floor

Been dreaming of the pay-off

Though the struggles and the trade-offs

Fighting tooth and nail on the way up

Tell them the truth but they'd think it's made up

I think they got it all wrong

We just gotta hold on

And on, and on, and on

( The gang joined me on the last part)

Everyone:

Cause were gonna be legends (Legends)

Gonna get their attention (Attention)

What were doing here ain't just scary

Its about to be legendary

Yeah were gonna be legends (Legends)

Gonna teach em all a lesson (Lesson)

Got this feeling in our souls we carry

That its about to be legendary

Mal:

Eventually they're gonna know whos right

To make a stand you've got to win the fight

Cant stand the heat then just stay out the light

Or you might never make it out alive

You gotta live without a compromise

Let everybody hear your battle cry!

Everyone:

Yeah were gonna be legends (Legends)

Gonna get their attention (Attention)

What were doing here ain't just scary

Its about to be legendary

Yeah were gonna be legends (Legends)

Gonna teach em all a lesson (Lesson)

Got this feeling in our souls we carry

That its about to be legendary

Boys:

Yeah

Girls:

Legends

Boys:

Oh, oh

Girls:

Legends

Everyone:

Ooh legends

(After the song)

Mal - Because we are ?!

Evie, Chloe, Jay - Rotten to the core !

Mal - And don't never forget it.

Jay - Thanks Mal, we need that.

The next few days we all had tried to come up with a idea on how to get Fairy godmother wand. But no luck. We had almost been here for a entire week, and still no closer to the Wand. It was Saturday today, and we first came here on Sunday,. Our parents are probably not happy about the wait.

We had already asked Jake how it went with his mother. It didn't go as we hoped. Luckily my little magic trick on his hair wasn't completely in wain, once people found out that it was me who had fixed Jake hair, they all came to me asking me too do the same to their hair. At the beginning I didn't want too help them, but they were willing too pay. Which was perfect, because we are going to need the money if we where going to stay here a while.

On Wednesday the girls had gone with Bet to try out for the cheerleading squad. Which they told me went well, until a dog came running on the field. Which had made Chloe run for her life to the woods. Evie and Bet had to run after her. Once the caught up with her, they managed to convince her that dog wasn't scary, and now she won't go anywhere without the dog. She even sends a picture to all of us daily of the dog now, where he is wearing clothes Evie made for him.

It was getting late, I was going threw all of my mother's spell, for i don't know how many time now, trying to find a way to get fairy godmother's wand. But as i finished the book again, I put it down, trying to get some sleep. Jay was already at sleeping, tired after the Tourney and sword and shield practice he hade to go trow this week. The Tourney team even have a big game at Monday. I was a part of the sword and shield practice. Even though Lonnie definitely knew how too push us to the limits. Which I swear just made Jay fell more in love with the girl. I wasn't as tried a Jay. Quite the opposite I still had some energy in my body which only makes it harder to sleep. I get out of my bed and goes outside, to take a little walking hoping that it might help. I realised that I was walking to the girls side of the building again. I took out my phone and texted Bet

Mal

You awake ?

Bet

Yes

Mal

Look out of the window, princess

I see her walking too the window, she sees me and I give her a smile. She smiles back. I wait for her as she comes out with a jacket, ready to go.

Bet - Hi

Mal - No, beauty sleep too night either I see

Bet - The same goes for you.

Mal - Well I enjoy walking in the night. Its quite.

Bet - And peaceful. Ready too go then

Mal - I was the one waiting on you remember.

As we were walking, i noticed she didn't say so much. She has probably something on her mind. I decided to use the opportunity to tease her a little.

Mal - Cant get me out of your mind, can you?

Bet - WHAT? NO (She blushes)

Mal - So what, I am not important enough for you to think about? (I looked at her hurt)

Bet - No, of course you are. (She said comforting) I think about you all the time….

Mal - Oh, really. It that so.

I gave her a seductively smile, her eyes winded i shock when she realised what she had just said.

Bet - No, wait. Not like that…. I meant you and the gang…. Not just you as a individual…

She continued rambling, I start giggling. Which she heard, she does not look happy.

Bet - You are trying to tease me, aren't you.

Mal - Maybe (I start laughing).

Bet - You are awful, you know that

Mal - Aw. Thank you princess, I try my best.

I bow in front of her. She rolled her eyes and turned herself away from me. Making it clear that she is annoyed.

Mal - Come on princess. I was just joking around. (She still dont turned around) What about this, we both know that something is bothering you. And if you want, you can tell me what on your mind. I may even be able to help you.

She turned around, considering my offer.

Bet - it nothing (she sighs)

Mal - Clearly it is. And I can't help you, if you don't tell me.

Bet - it just…

Mal - it about Andrew isn't it ?

Bet - how did you know

Mal - Lucky guess (She didn't believe me) I saw what happened in the cafeteria on monday, also people been talking. Saying that you two have been fighting these last days.

Bet - oh, you heard about that. It nothing serious, it …

Mal - Come on, you can tell me. I won't judge.

Bet - No, it just stupid.

Mal - If it was stupid, you wouldn't be think about it

Bet - Right, well Andrew accused me for cheating.

Mal - With who?

Bet - With you

Mal - Oh. (I smiled)

Bet - Why are you smiling? This is serious.

Mal - Well, can you blame him, I mean have you seen me, I am hot as fire.

While saying the last part, my hair burst in fire. Proving my point. Unlike my father how has blue fire, mine is purple.

Mal - Don't you think? (I give her a wink, she doesn't not look impressed)

Bet - You may wanna put out the fire, before you getting us caught

Mal - Your wish is my command princess. (I bow to her, while putting out the fire, in attempt to make her smile, which works) Who did you react then when he said it to you?

Bet - I was offended, I mean me and Andrew have been together over 3 years now and he doesn't trust me.

Mal - Only a idiot could not trust you

Bet - Thanks

Mal - How did you guys even get together

Bet - Its a long story

Mal - I have time

Bet - Me, Andrew and Caroline have known each other or hole life. Once we became 13 years old, he asked me on a date. I said no at first. Because I had just started my Queen tranning. And I really didn't have time for a boyfriend. Queen Leah somehow found out about me saying no to Andrew. She came to me one day to talk. She understood that i had a lot on my plate, thats why it was even more important for me to have someone like Andrew in my life. One how understand what i was going throw and knew that i didn't have the same amount of time to spend with him like normal couple do. Which made sense, not many people do understand how it like.

So i said yes, and we went on some dates. Which was nice, I got to talk to him about how stressful it was for me, the pressure I felt about becoming the next Queen. He listened, comfort me. He supported me, telling me that we could take things slow in our relationship. Which we did. He and was always there for me, when i needed him. Things was great, it was me, him and Caroline against the world.

Mal - When did you guys start fighting? If you dont mind me asking.

Bet - No of course not. It actually been going on quite a while now

Mal - How long?

Bet - About 6 month ago.

Mal - What change?

Bet - I dont know what exactly happened. All I know that 6 months ago me, Andrew and Caroline had made plans to go on a trip together. We decided too go to the cottage where Aurora grew up in. Then at the least minute i couldn't go. A important meeting came up, that I had to attend. I told them how sorry I was for not being able to join them. They understood. Andrew and Caroline went on the trip alone. While I stayed behind. Everything was fine, up to when they came back, something had changed. They get more cautious and quiet when i was around. I started too felt left out. I tired to ask about the trip, but the just got mad at me. Andrew even tried to get more intimate with me, but I told him no. Luckily thing started to better after a while, but me and Andrew began fighting. Never over something serious. We always became friends again. But somehow I still feel like it is my fault that we are fighting. Since i didn't join them on the trip. I wish knew what happened. Than maybe I wouldn't feel like a bad girlfriend.

She starts crying while continue talking.

Bet - And now he says that i spend to more time with you guys than him, accusing me for cheating on him. I only wanted you guys to feel welcome.

Mal - Hey, hey, Don't cry. You have done a great job with welcoming us. Chloe loves her phone and wont stop talking about all the apps she have fond. And now that she have meet Dude, I get a dam picture of the dog everyday from her. So guess I have to thank you for that.

I said the last part in a playful annoying voice, trying to make stop crying. It works, she start laughing a little bit.

Bet - Sorry

Mal - Don't be. At least Chloe isn't afraid of dog anymore.

Bet - Glad I could help. (She smiles)

Mal - And hey, don't let what Andrew told get in your head. As for us Villain kids, i dont think his family is quite over it what my mother did too them. I haven't been helping too change that either. If you hadn't noticed I have been getting under his skin the last few days.

Bet - So I am just a tool you us to tease Andrew with

Mal - If you was I wouldn't have been talking to you in the middle if the night where one body can see us.

Bet - Then why are you talking to me?

Mal - Believe it or not princess. But you are not so bad hang out with. And maybe i was wrong about you being spoiled.

Bet - What was that, I didn't hear you. (She had a big smile on her face)

Mal - Nice try princess, but i am not going to say it twice.

Bet - Not even if i say nicely?

She put on her puppy face, which make her so dam cute. But I am not going to let it affect me.

Mal - Sorry princess.

Bet - Please !!!

Dam this girl is stubborn.

Mal - No can do, princess.

Bet - Not even if give you a kiss.

Now this got my interest. I give her a seductive smile.

Mal - Really, would you give me a kiss just to hear me say that your not a spoiled princess?

She has a big smile at her face clearly satisfied with her self, when i realised my mistake. Dam it. She tricked me.

Bet - Gotcha.

Mal - So, no kiss then

I put a fake pout on my face. She comes closer to me, gets on her toes, her face comes close to mine. What is she doing. I locked eyes with her, not noticing one of her hands making it way up to my face. She use her index finger to do a little push on my nose.

Bet - No kiss, for you

She gets down from her toes and take a step back while having a playful laughing smile on her face. So she wants to play. Lets play princess.

Mal - Careful there princess, you are giving out signals.

Bet - What signals?

Mal - That you are dying to kiss my me.

Bet - Don't get cocky. You may be hot, but that doesn't mean I am dying to kiss you

Mal - So you do think I am hot.

The realisation shock in her eyes was priceless after realizing what se said. I start laughing knowing I got my little revenge.

Bet - You son of a bit…..

Mal - Gotcha

She gives me hard push on the shoulder. But cant hide the fact that she is smiling.

Bet - Idiot

Mal - So, why are the future Queen willing to spend her time with a VK. Specially at night?

Bet - Believe it or not. You are not so bad either.

Mal - That hurtful princess. (I make a dramatic move to my heart, looking hurt)

Bet - What did I say now?

Mal - You told a VK that he is not bad.

She just rolled her eyes at me. We continue talking a while longer, before going back to our dorms.

What did you guys think?

I also like to say one of the reason i wrote about Bet and Andrew relationship, is because it going to have a huge effect in the future chapters.


	8. Chapter7

Summary: The VK gets in trouble.

Pov. Chloe

Girls dorm.

I feel someone licking my face. I wake up seeing Dude standing in front of me. He starts licking me again.

Chloe - Okay, okay. I am up.

Evie - Finally, was beginning to wonder how long he had to lick you before you woke up.

Chloe - You he did it. Didn't you. Good boy.

I can believe that I ever feared dog before. They so amazing creatures. I am so happy that got to meet Dude. All thanks too Bet. She had asked me and Evie if we wanted to try out cheerleading. Which we did, and the try out went great.

Flashback

Bet - You guys was amazing.

Evie - We know

Bet - I am so happy to welcome both of you on the cheerleading squad. We already have a big game on Monday we need to repair for. I will also send a text to you both about practice and other details later, you need to know.

Chloe - Thanks. What game are we repairing for.

Bet - The Tourney game.

Evie - That means we get to see Jay play.

Bet - Yeah, I heard, tell him congratulations from me.

Chloe - We will.

We went to get our bag, before heading to the dorms. Evie and Bet was talking about how Evie wanted to do some changes on the cheerleading outfit's. No surprise there. I heard a barf, I looked up seeing a dog running on the field. I got so terrified and started too run in to the woods. The dog follows me to the woods. Which did not make it any better. I found a tree, that I was able to climb in. The dog standings at the bottom of the tree looking at me. Evie and Bet came a minute later.

Bet and Evie - Chloe!

Chloe - Bet, Evie, help me!

Bet - What going on?

Chloe - Help me! This thing is a killer! Hes gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!

Bet looks confused, she looks at Evie hoping on a explanation. Evie tried to say something, but stops and looks at the ground not knowing what exactly to say. Bet looks back at me.

Bet - Chloe, who told you that?

Chloe - My mother

Bet - Cruella

Chloe - Shes a dog expert. A dog yellerer.

Bet take's the dog in her hands, caring it.

Chloe - Why are you holding him? Hes gonna attack you!

Bet - Chloe, you've never actually met a dog, have you?

Chloe - Of course not.

Bet - Dude, meet Chloe. Chloe, this is Dude. Hes the campus mutt.

I get down from the tree. Still beginning unsure what to do, Evie goes to Bet and start petting the dog.

Evie - What a sweetie-pie you are.

Chloe - He dosent look like a vicious, rabid pack animal.

I get closer to the dog. Evie moves out of the way, so I can pet the dog.

Chloe - You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy.

Bet - I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island.

Chloe - Lets just say we dont get a lot of belly rubs.

Bet - What do you say about taking care of Dude for a while. Then you guys can get to know each other.

Chloe - Yeah, that sound great.

Bet gives me Dude. He gives me a lick on the face, which makes me giggle.

Evie - I have already so many ideas of clothes I can make to him. We are going to make you so handsome Dude.

She scratches his behind the ear while saying the last part.

Flashback ends

Evie - Chloe, earth to Chloe. We need to get ready if we want to get some food.

Chloe - Right. You talk to the boys.

Evie - Just Jay. Mal is still sleeping, Jay is going to try waking him up.

Chloe - Poor Jay.

Evie - Yeah, I feel sorry for him too.

Pov. Bet

Cafeteria

Since it is the weekend, mostly people wakes up to lunch instead of breakfast. I normally wakes up to breakfast, always trying to get most of the day. But after the night walk with Mal, I was still very tired. Andrew and Caroline was already in the cafeteria, holding of a place too me. I got myself some food before sitting down with Andrew and Caroline.

Caroline - Still not quite awake I see.

Bet - Yeah, was up pretty late.

Andrew - Queenly duty i presume.

Bet - Yes.

I did actually have some important stuff to look through. So didn't technically lie, it just wasn't the only reason I was up so late.

Random girl - Look its Evie and Chloe. Hey.

People in the room start saying hey, and waved to them.

Radom girl - You guys are welcome to sit with us.

Evie - Thank you for the offer. But we are waiting on the boys. Maybe next time.

Looks like they are starting to get popular. This is great, maybe I can start thinking about bringing over more children from the Isle.

Andrew - Do you think they actually paid for those?

Bet - Paid for what?

Caroline - Their hair. Mal fixed Jake hair too. Which fairy godmother is not happy about it.

Andrew - Ever since Mal started to fix people's hair. The villain kids got popular.

Bet - Whats the harm, anyway?

Andrew - Its gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know, It's the lips and legs and the clothes and the everybody looks good and the were will we be?

Bet - What do you mean with were will we be?

Before Andrew got to answer, Jay comes running in runs the cafeteria like something is hunting him. He heard a someone shouting.

Mal - JAY, I am going to kill you

That definitely got everyone attention. Many starts whispering, what did Jay do too Mal to make angry. Mal comes running in, still in his pyjamas, but his face and chest was soakings wet.

Jay - Sorry man, but i didn't know how else to wake you.

Mal - So you decided to trow ice cold water at me!!!

Jay - Come on, it wasn't that cold.

And now Mal is even more mad, his eyes was glowing green. He start throwing food at Jay. I stood up from my table, to try and stop this. Jay was closer so I went to him. As i was about to say something. But Mal throw food at Jay. Jay used his reflexes to dock away, and the food ended up at me. We heard gaps all over the cafeteria. Mal eyes stop glowing when he look at me.

Bet - MAL !

Mal - It was supposed to hit Jay.

Bet - No figures, can you at lest give some paper.

He takes some of the paper close to him. And walks up to me, giving me the paper. I take one glass of smoothie beside me and pure it over his head. Cafeteria goes in gaps again. Someone start laughing.

A random guy - That our future Queen. (He yelled, and many started to cheer)

Mal - You just couldn't resist, could you princess.

Bet - Sorry (Which I definitely was not)

Mal - You know what, so can't I.

He also takes on of the smoothie and pure it over me. The people start gasping again. We turned around to se Jay trying not to laugh. I look back at Mal, we both smile, before start throwing food at Jay.

Jay - FOOD FIGHT.

He yelled, and before we know it, everyone start throwing food at each other. Evie and Chloe came up to Jay to join the fight.

Fairy godmother - What is this.

We all stops, looking at fairy godmother. Andrew and Caroline was behind her.

Andrew - It was the villain kids, they started this.

Fairy godmother - It that true.

Everyone was quite, no one said a word.

Fairy godmother - Well then, since you four finds it so fun to throw food. You will get the pleasure too clean it up.

Jay - but I have…

Fairy godmother - no, but's

Bet - You mean five

Fair godmother - I beg you pardon. Last i check there was only four villain kids.

Bet - I was as much part of this as they are. I even had the chance to stop it, but instead incurred it. Which makes this as much as my fault as them.

Fairy godmother - But your majesty, I cant punish you. You dont have time to clean.

Bet - Well, I guess I should have thought of it before starting a food fight. If they are going to get punished, it only fair to punish me too.

Fairy godmother - All right then, if that want …..

Lonnie - I want to help.

Doug - Me too.

Jake - And me

Fairy godmother - Jake you too?

Jake - Yes mother, everyone in her joined the food fight. It isn't fair to just punish the villain kids.

Fairy godmother - Fine, have it our way. But this have be cleaned before dinner. Got it.

Everyone - Yes madam.

Fairy godmother - Good, now get change and meets up back her. I get the equipment ready for you guys. And Mal why are you still wearing your pyjamas, and no shoes?

Mal - Well you see, my amazing room-mate here.

Mal takes both his hand on Jay shoulders. Jay gives fairy godmother a nervous smile. Andrew takes a hold of hand and drags me out of the cafeteria, not letting me hear the rest of the story.

Andrew - Why did you do that?

Bet - Do what, I only told her the truth.

He did not look happy with my answer.

Andrew - I dont know whats it up with you and the villain kids, especially with Maleficents kid. But you are gonna have to pick soon. Me or him?

Bet - What? You cant ……

He walks away, before i got to say anything more. Caroline came up to me.

Caroline - I will talk to him. He shouldn't have given you a ultimatum

I give her a nod, not knowing how to react.

Bet - I was the one who brought them her. I cant just ignore and stop talking to them.

Caroline - I know, you are too nice of a person to do that. But remember, you did bring over Maleficents child, without asking Andrew how he felt.

Bet - You right, I didn't ask him. But if the villain kids becomes good. We hopefully bring more kids from the Isle too.

Caroline - You really do have a heart off gold. Sometime i wonder how it even possible that a person like you even existing.

Bet - I definitely not perfect, I mean you are the one who fixes things between me Andrew everything we fights.

Caroline - I love both of you guys too much, to see you two fighting.

Bet - Sometime I wonder if you and Andrew should have been together instead.

Caroline - What do you mean.

Bet - You and him have always had better chemistry between each other. Than I ever had with him.

Caroline - Anyway I think is time for you to get change, you looks like a mess. (We both giggle) And I will talk to Andrew when I get the chance.

Bet - Thanks Caroline, you are truly the best.

Caroline - What else do you have best friends for.

Bet - I would have given you a hug, but like you said i am a mess.

Caroline - Thats okay. maybe later.

Bet - Definitely later

Caroline - Bye.

Bet - Bye

Pov. Mal

Cafeteria

We all got to take a shower and change clothes. I got my revenge on Jay. After being done showering I turned the temperature in the water to ice cold. You can probably guess what happened next, when Jay went too take a shower. Me and Jay got dressed and made our way back to the cafeteria. Fairy godmother was waiting on us.

Fairy godmother - Good, you are all her. We pushed dinner a hour later, so that you guys get more time to clean. I will also be tanking your phones.

Chloe - Wait, why?

Fairy godmother - We dont want any thing to take a way your attentions from cleaning.

Chloe - Fine.

We all gave our phones to fairy godmother. Even though fairy godmother hesitated about taking away Bets phone. But as stubborn Bet is, she made it clear, that if nobody had their phones she wasn't either.

Fairy godmother - And no magic. If i finds any trace of magic, I won't hesitate making you all clean the entire school instead of just the cafeteria. That all, I will leave you to it.

Once fairy godmother, was gone from the cafeteria. I turned to Jake.

Mal - So how is your mother going to know if i use magic? Are she going to bring her wand to do it?

Jake - No, she has a magic detector.

Mal - Let me guess, brand new?

He just looks down on the floor, which made the answer easy to guess.

Mal - Well, then. Guys you know what to do.

We all when to work. After while

Lonnie - I wish we hade some music. It would make this less boring. I don't understand why she had to take our phones.

Chloe - Me either

Bet - I think it nice, not being stuck to the phone.

Doug - I agree with Lonnie, some music would have been nice.

Chloe - Why don't you guys just sing or make your own music. That what we did on the Isle.

Doug - You seriously did that.

Mal - Yeah, unlike you guys, we didn't have phone or Wi-Fi on the isle.

Jake - What did guys do too make the time go?

Mal - Lets just say, we know how to be created.

Bet - Than sing for us.

Mal - I not sure if you guys can handle it

Bet - I think we can survive.

Lonnie - Yeah, we love to hear.

Mal - I dont know …….

Bet - What? You afraid?

Jay - Afraid, ha. Not a chance.

Mal - Remember princess you asked for it. What you guys say, should we show them a little bit of the Isle.

Evie - You know i can't say no when i get the chance to show off my amazingly singing voice.

Chloe - What ever you say boss.

Mal - Lets have some fun

Jay - YEAH

Mal:

They say Im trouble

They say Im bad

They say Im evil

And that makes me glad.

Jay:

A dirty no good

down to the bone.

Your worst nightmare

can't take me home

Evie:

So I got some mischief

in my blood

can you blame me

I never got no love

Chloe:

They think Im callous

A lowlife hood

I feel so useless

All four:

Misunderstood

Evie and Chloe

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Whos the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world

wicked world

Jay and Mal

Im rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

Im rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more

Im nothing like the kid next

Like the kid next door

Oh

Im rotten to the…. oh

Im rotten to the

Im rotten to the core

(We all start making rhythmically banging on the tables. Hooting and laughing.)

Mal:

Call me a schemer

Call me a freak

How can you say that

Im just unique

Jay:

What, me a traitor?

Ain't got your back?

Are we not friends?

Whats up with that?

(He takes away Lonnies hair tie from her ponytail)

Lonnie - HEY

Evie:

So Im a misfit

So Im a flirt

I broke your heart?

I made ya hurt?

Chloe:

The past is past

Forgive, forget

The truth is

All four:

You ain't seen nothing yet…

Evie and Chloe

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Whos the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world

wicked world

(Freestyle dance, jay laugh)

Jay - yeah

Chloe - oohh

Evie - ahhh haha

Mal - yeah

All four:

Im rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

Im rotten the core, core

Who could ask for more?

Im nothing like the kid next

Like the kid next door

Im rotten to the

Im rotten to the

Im rotten to the core.

Their face was priceless. Bet, Lonnie, Doug and Jake looks at us in completely shock. It was Doug who broke the silence wow.

Doug - I dont know if should be impressed or..

Jake - scared

Doug - mmhm

We four starts chuckling.

Doug - Did you guys make the song yourself ?

Evie - Yes we did.

Lonnie - Impressive. Jay can I get my hair tie back ?

Jay - Why should give it back?

Lonnie - Because i need it.

Jay - If you want it so much, come and get it.

Lonnie makes her way to Jay. He keep the hair tie in her reach, but at the least minute before she manages to take it out his hand, he take his hand away from Lonnie. With a playful smile on his face.

Jay - To slow

He runs away form her, she goes after him.

Lonnie - JAY. give it back.

Jay - Nope (laughs)

Jay passes me, I use the opportunity to take the hair tie away from him.

Jay - HEY, why did you do that?

I give it back to Lonnie

Lonnie - Thanks

Jay - Buss kill

Mal - You can continue flirt with her, after we are done cleaning.

Jay gives her his signature smiles, she rolls her eyes on him.

Mal - Chloe

Chloe - Yes

Mal - Can you begin to take out the trash. (I points at the trash bags)

Chloe - Sure. Hey fairy boy.

Jake - Who? Me?

Chloe - Yeah, you. Show me were to throw the trash?

She say commandingly, which scared Jake a little.

Jake - S…u..re. This way.

Chloe and Jake start taking some of the trash bags and walks out of the cafeteria.

Bet - Should I be concerned. (She points at Chloe and Jake walking out)

Mal - Chloe? Nah she is harmless, well as long he doesn't make her angry. Beside I be more concerned about Evie power over boys. (I point at Evie that makes her way to Doug)

Evie - Hey sweetie, do you mind help me with cleaning the floor.

Doug - Sure. I mean, of course. love too.

Evie - Thanks

Bet - Maybe, but you have to admit, they would be a cute couple.

Mal - I dont know if he is quite her type.

Bet - Let me guess she wants a prince.

Mal - Something like that.

Bet - I still think Doug has a shot.

Mal - Oh really. What makes y……

Jay - Hey, Mal

Mal - What is it?

Jay - Why does you the only one you gets to flirt, while the rest of us have have to work.

Bet - We were just talking.

Lonnie - You sure, we all can see the chemistry you two have.

Bet - LONNIE.

Mal - Just ignore them, that what i do most of the time.

Jay - Yeah, right. You couldn't even if you tried.

Mal - It got awfully quiet now, dont you think?

Bet - You right, it did.

Jay - haha, very funny.

We continue cleaning up, After a while we were all done. Chloe and Jake came back again after the last round of throwing the trash. Chloe had a big grin on her face.

Evie - What are you smiling all about, Chloe.

Chloe - Jake told me about computer club, they have at school. And offered to show me later. Can't wait, too see it. They have there own computer labs.

We all could se the excitement in her face. Fairy godmother came behind Chloe and Jake.

Fairy godmother - I see you all done already. A half hour early than I expected. You all did a great job with no magic, right.

Bet - No magic

Fairy godmother - Good

Chloe - Does this mean we get our phone back.

Fairy godmother - Yes dear. Her you go.

We all got our phones back. And fairy godmother left.

Bet - Hey, since we all are probably tired of being in this room for too long. What do you guys say about going to town and crabbing dinner there instead. We can use this chance to show Evie, Jay, Chloe and Mal around town and all the shops and restaurants we have.

Lonnie - Sounds fun

Doug - I am in.

Jake - Can I come too.

Bet - Of course, Jake you are always welcome.

Jay - What do you say, Mal. You want to go.

Mal - How much will it coast?

Ben - You don't have to worry about money. I will pay for everything.

Mal - Well, then looks like we are going to town.

They all start cheering.

Bet - Cant wait to show you guys all the shops we have. And Evie I know a place where you can get some amazing fabrics, you gonna love it.

Evie - Cant wait, to see it.


	9. Chapter8

Summary: What will Bet do when she finds out about their secret.

Ps: This hole chapter is in Bet pov.

I would like to also inform that i am travelling from 4 to 12 September. And may not be able to posted any chapter at that period. But i will try to get out some chapter before i travel.

Pov. Bet

We all enjoyed our dinner at one of my favorite restaurant in town. As for dessert we ordered ice cream. The VK had actually never eaten ice cream before. Jay and Chloe loved it, and started to eat ice cream fast and got a headache because of it, this made us all laugh except for Jay and Chloe of course, who heads still hurt. I did feel a little bit sorry for them, they didn't know. After dessert we went walking around the town. Showing them where the mall was, shop's, restaurants, cafes and the movie theater. They had no idea of what a movie theater was, they didn't even know what a movie was. This surprised me at first, but then I realised where they was from. I felt guilty, almost everything they hadn't seen or taste before was a big part of my childhood, my parents taking me to movies, buying ice cream, chocolate, and many other things. We in Auradon had some amazing childhoods, while kids on the Isle was fighting to survive. And the worst part my parents did nothing to help them.

We continue going around town, and went to the fabric shop. Evie was completely in love with the shop. She was so happy, as she went throw all the fabric the shop had to offer. Seeing how happy she was I offered Evie and the rest gang to pay for whatever they wanted. They all started to smile except for Mal. Mal declined my offer, which meant that rest of the gang did the same. I try to convince him otherwise. But he refused, telling me that I had already done enough by paying for the food.

Evie got really sad, not getting to buy anything from the store. Mal see's this and sign's in defeat before giving Evie some money. He had earn some money in Auradon by fixing people's hair. Evie got a smile on her face, and start to collect the fabric she wanted. With the amount of money Evie didn't get to buy as much she originally wanted too, but she didn't complained.

We went home around 08.00 pm. Before I went to my dorm, Mal asked me if I wanted to meet him later tonight. I said yes of course, starting to really enjoying our night's walk. I could also use the opportunity to asking him why he declined my offer. I was waiting on him, were he normally waits on me.

Mal - Careful there princess, letting yourself get lost in your thoughts makes it easy to seek up on you.

He scared the hell out of me. How had he managed to get so close to me, without me notice it. I wanted to scream. He stops, putting his hand in front of my mouth.

Mal - Don't scream princess, or you are going to get us caught.

He took away his hand. I punch him hard on his chest, he didn't even flinch. How did he not feel that. He slowly looks at his cheat before looking back at me.

Mal - What was that for?

Bet - You scared the bloody hell out of me, that why.

Mal - I notice. (He chuckles, clearly proud of himself)

Bet - Shut up. I am still mad at you.

Mal - Well I am ready when you are princess.

To night we meet earlier then normal, not wanting to stay up to late. After all school is tomorrow. We used the wood around the school as cover not wanting to risk getting caught. I really wanted to know why he declined my offer.

Bet - Mal, I need to ask you about something.

Mal - About what.

Bet - My offer to pay. Why did you decline?

Mal - When we were in town I noticed people taking pictures and whisper about us. Somebody was even following us all over town, taking pictures, and listening to our conversation.

Bet - Probably a paparazzi, but what does this have to do with you declining my offer.

Mal - Not everyone trust us VKs so by saying yes, people may believe that we were using your kindness and status to get what we want. Giving people more reasons to questioning our friendship with you.

Bet - So that why you said no.

Mal - Yeah, hope I didn't hurt your feeling to much by declining your offer.

Bet - Maybe a little bit, but I understand why you did it. Our little trip to town is probably gonna be all over Internett by tomorrow. One of the downside by being a friends with me.

Mal - It must be hard to being watch your hole life by the public.

Bet - I am used to it by now. Ever since I was born people have been taking pictures of me. I learned how to cope with it and not letting it bother me too much. People just want to get too know their new Queen. And I can't blame them for that.

Mal - Does it ever gets too much?

Bet - Sometimes it does. But luckily they dont bother me as much at school. Giving me at lest some kinda of a normal life.

It was nice having someone to talk about thing like this. He seems to get how I feel. It almost felt like he was going throw the same. We were getting closer to the boys side of the building. Like me, Andrew has is dorm at the end of the building. His light was still on. Meaning that he was still awake. He was begin to cover his windows. Probably getting ready too got to sleep. A figure was on its way to Andrew room. By taking another look I realised that is was Caroline. She must be on her way to talk to him about what happened earlier to day. I got curious, did she normally talk to him this late. Wanting to get a better look I got closer to his room. On his to cover over the last window, Caroline knocked on Andrew door. Not covering his window, I could see him opening the door for Caroline. When the door closed Andrew pulls Caroline closer to kiss her. He covered his last window. I got out my shock, and went closer to his dorm. Trying to get a explanation. Mal followed me, shit I had almost forgotten that he was still here. We both stayed quiet listening to Andrew and Caroline conversation

Andrew - I missed you

Caroline - Missed you too sweetie, but we need to talk.

Andrew - About what?

Caroline - About Bet

Andrew - Again. We had already talk about this, when the coronation is done or plans gets set in motion.

Caroline - I was actually talking about, what you said too her at the cafeteria. Giving her a ultimatum. What was you thinking.

Andrew - She spent too much time with the villain kids. I couldn't just stand there and watch her being trick and used.

Caroline - You give the Villains kids too much credit. I managed too get Evie to do my homework. All i had to do was promising here that i would introduce here to my brother.

Andrew - Isn't your brother 10 years old. Why does she want to meet him.

Bet - She is so desperate to find a prince that she didn't even bother to ask me how old my brother was. It kinda sad actually, how easy it was to trick her.

Andrew - Not bad.

Caroline - Anyway, you know how Bet is. She loves to help people. Remember when she always used to sign us up on different charity projects all the time. And that what the villain kids is to her. A charity project.

Andrew - She left to town with them without inviting us.

Caroline - Can you blame her. We made it quite clear that we don't like the villains kids.

Andrew - Still she too naive to realized when people goes behind her back. We have been together for 6 moths now without her even noticing it. And I know that the villain kids are definitely planning something, especially that Maleficents kid.

Caroline - I will talk to her. Convince her that the villain kids are not to be trusted. But you have to apologise and take back your ultimatum. Or she going to be too stubborn to admit that she was wrong about the villain kids.

Andrew - How is it that you know her better than me.

Caroline - Because she is my best friend.

It got quiet. Maybe they are kissing or making out, I really didn't care anymore. The piece got finally together. The trip, acting different, changing subject when i mention the trip. For 6 months they have been lying to me. All this time I have been feeling like a bad girlfriend and friend, but i didn't do anything, they did. I felt sad, betrayed and mostly angry. What a idiot i have been. Not setting the pieces together sooner.

Somehow I was back in the woods. Someone was carrying me. I looked to see how it was. Mal, why was he her. Oh no he heard. He heard the entire conversation.

Mal - You okay?

I looked back at him, he looked concern.

Mal - I tried talking to you, but you were too deep in your thoughts. I was afraid, that you would break down in tears. I thought it would be better if we went back to the woods.

He put me down on the ground. Feeling the warm comfort disappear. I was on the tip of crying. I put my arms around him, wanting to feel safe and warm again, not wanting to let go. I felt his strong arms around me once more.

Mal - How are you holding up?

Bet - Consider that I just found out that my boyfriend have been sleeping with my best friend for the last 6 months. Not good.

I feel angry and betrayed. He even had the guts to accuse me for cheating when he was the one who cheated. For months I felt like I was doing something wrong, not being a good enough girlfriend, being the reason why we fought. Now I know it not. I just wish could make them feel the same way I am feeling now, betrayed.

Mal - I may know a spell or two for that.

Bet - I may take you up on that offer.

After all I just went through, he still managed to make me smile.

Mal - Lets get you back to your dorm.

I let go of him, we walk to my dorm in silence. I got to my door, ready to go inside.

Mal - Before you go in. Can i ask you about something Caroline said.

Bet - Sure, you most be confused not knowing the hole story.

Mal - What ultimatum was Caroline taking about.

Bet - Before we had to clean up the Cafeteria. Andrew told me that he didn't like me spending time with you guys. I had to decide between him or …….

Andrew despite Mal, hating that i spends time with him. This gave me idea.

Mal - Let me guess him or us.

Bet - Be my boyfriend

Mal - What?

Oh god, he must be so confused by now.

Bet - Help me get revenge. He told me that I have to choose between him or you. I chose you.

Mal - So you want me to pretend to be our boyfriend so that you can get revenge.

Bet - Maybe it not at good idea, hearing it out loud makes it sound……

Mal - I do it.

Bet - You will?

Mal - Yes

Bet - But why

Mal - I never say No when it comes to getting revenge. (He give me a wicked smile). Now how are we going to spread the news.

Bet - I may have a idea.

Mal - Lets hear it princess.

Monday Tourney field.

The big game was today, which means a lot of people is coming. I was starting to have douts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, maybe it even too cruel. Does they really deserve it. The more closer I get to the tourney field, the more I want to back out. I was about to meet the squad when I see Andrew and Caroline talking. They were only just talking but it was enough to all the douts washed away. The betrayal and anger i felt yesterday came back. I wanted to scream at both of them for lying to me. Not wanting to look like a emotional rack, i cold myself down. And went to were the cheerleading squad was. I gave one more look at Caroline and Andrew. Seeing her wishing Andrew good luck before join us. I found Mal standing in the audience with Lonnie. The game started and we cheered.

Announcer - This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. Were all tied up. The Sherwood falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradons fiercest rivals.

The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire.

Coach Jenkins - Jay you are up.

Announcer - And now a substitution….. Hes brining that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost.

When they break form their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tip-off is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. He has the ball now.

Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. Jay makes a nice pass to one of this team mates through the kill zone.

They are getting closer too score. Jay gets the ball back. Hes in the clear! Shot!

What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best game ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first Tourney game this season.

Bet - Excuse me, do you mind, I would like to say something.

Announcer - No at all your majesty. Her you go.

Bet - Thank you. What a victory. (people cheers) What a day for the Auradon Knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years.

All - Yeah. Whoooo

Bet - Thank you all for the amazing support you have showed us throw the game. And a big thank you to our a amazing player, especially to the new player. We couldn't have done it without you.

All - Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay.

Bet - The same goes to Evie and Chloe joined the cheerleading squad. Helping us cheering on the team through the hole game.

All - whooooo

Bet - Cant wait for the next game. Before i go, there is something I like too do first. Give me a «M»

All - M

Bet - Give me a «A»

All - A

Bet - Give me a «L»

All - L

Bet - What does that spell

All - Mal

Bet - Come on, I cant hear you!

All - Mal

Bet - Mal would you like to be my date to the coronation.

All - awwww

Mal - Does this mean I get a free ride

Everyone laughs

Bet - Yes it does.

Mal - Then count me in, princess.

Bet - He said Yes!

Everyone was cheering. Mal mad his way to me and I to him. He pulls me in a hug, lift me of the ground and spin me around. Once I am on the ground again, he whispers in my ear.

Mal - Lets get out of here, before people ask questions.

Bet - Good idea.

He takes my hand in his. We left the field and went too Mals dorm.

The boys dorm

Mal - You should have seen the expression on Andrews face when he realised it was my name you spelled. He was so mad. The plan is definitely working (We both laughs) You sure you are not a VK.

Before I got to answer the door opens. And Evie, Chloe and Jay walks in. Evie points at both of us.

Evie - You two, explain.

Mal - What can I say, we are in Love

Evie - Yeah right. Unless one of you under a spell, I dont believe you.

Mal - Do you really think I need a love spell to get Bet to fall in love with me.

Evie - Yes.

Mal - Hey (He tried to look hurt)

Evie - Still waiting on a explanation.

Mal - Fine, do you want to tell or should I?

Bet - I do it.

Mal - As you wish princess.

Bet - I found out that Andrew was cheating on me with Caroline.

Evie - Oh my Lucifer. You okay?

Bet - I still feel betrayed. But feel a little bit better now. Luckily Mal was there to comforting me, after i found out.

Jay - you did? (he asked Mal)

Mal - What can i say. I am a knight in chining armor.

Evie - Yeah right. (She says sarcastically)

Chloe - When did this even happened?

Bet - Yesterday, at night. After i found out, I wanted revenge for what they did too me. And Mal is going to help me get it, by pretending to be my boyfriend. And I was hoping that you guys would help me too. Especially you Evie.

Evie - Why me?

Bet - We found out that Caroline have been using you.

Evie - Used me how.

Bet - It true that Caroline has a brother. But he is only 10 years old.

Evie - That bitch! Count me in.

I start to telling them what i had in mind.


	10. Chapter9

Summary : Evie makes some chances on Carolines homework. And Bet cant ignore Andrew and Caroline anymore.

Pov. Evie

After hearing Bets plan, Jay went too celebrating with Coach and the team. Bet stayed behind with Mal, not wanting to talk with Caroline who is probably waiting on her at her dorm.

But Bet could have stayed with me and Chloe if she wanted, by the look of it she prefer too spend time with Mal. Oh Mal you do know how to get a girl crushing on you. Not that I blame her, he is quite handsome.

While me and Chloe went back too our dorm. Chloe give dude a belly rub on her bed.

Chloe - I think they look cute together. Do you think they will fall in love?

Evie - I not sure. We already know what his mother think about love.

Chloe - Mal doesn't think the same as his mother. Right?

Evie - I dont know. Mal don't exactly know what love is. What his father and mother have is definitely not love.

Chloe - Maybe Bet will teach him.

Evie - Maybe.

We both laugh a little. There was definitely some chemistry between them.

Evie - Even if she did, I dont think it will change the plan. We all know what his morther will do too him if he shows any kind of weakness.

Maleficent whip's Mals back every time she think he is showing weakness. I know this because I am the one how has to take care of his wounds afterwords.

Even how many time his mother pushes him down, whips him. He always manages too somehow to stand up again, stronger than the last time. Not showing any kind of pain. Which is one of many reasons why we respect him and the decision he makes.

Chloe - But if they fall in love. Dont you think Bet will protect him, protect us from our parents. When she becomes Queen.

Evie - Chloe, even if she is the Queen, she has to listen too her people. If they dont want us in Auradon, she cant stop them from sending us back too the Isle.

I go over to Chloe bed and hug her from behind. She is starting too like it her Auradon, but i need to remind her why we are her.

Chloe - But we haven't done anything wrong. (I can hear the sadness in her voice.)

Evie - I know. But our parents did, and no matter what the people will never truly trust us.

Chloe - So either way, we are doomed.

Evie - Yes. That why it important that we get the wand and prove us self to our parent.

She still looks sad, but then i remember Bets plan. Maybe this will cheer her up.

Evie - Wanna help me mess up Caroline's homework.

She turns her head to me with a wicked smile.

Chloe - Thought you never ask.

Wednesday

Chemistry class

Mr.Deley - Class dismissed.

I start packing my stuff, getting ready to next class.

Mr. Deley - Miss. Caroline, may I have a word with you in private before you go.

Caroline - Sure.

Knowing what this about. I told my mirror to show me the conversation between Caroline and Mr.Deley, once I go out of the classroom.

Caroline - What is it you want to talk about.

Mr. Deley - Your homework.

I could see and hear that Caroline was getting nervous.

Caroline - What about it.

Mr. Deley - When I went throw your report you delivered on Monday, I notice that you wasn't completely focused when you did yours.

Caroline - What do you mean.

Mr. Deley - I know that your family has a thing for shoes, and that you have this blog where you comments on shoes.

She looked completely confused, not knowing that the hell he was talking about. I could barely stop myself from laughing.

Mr. Deley - What i am trying to say is, your opinion on shoes has not place in a chemistry report.

Caroline - I promise you that it wont happened again.

Mr. Deley - Good. Now to the more important part I want to discuss with you.

Caroline - There is more?

Mr. Deley - Yes, you also have all the numbers wrong too in your report. Which makes me wonder how your going to be able to pass the test on Friday. That why I called your parents …..

Caroline - You called my parents!!! (She yelled)

Oh, i did not see that coming.

Mr. Deley - Yes, and we have come to a agreement that need too take extra classes after school. Or you wont be able to pass the test.

Caroline - No,no,no. You dont understand Mr. Deley I dont have time for extra classes.

Mr. Deley - Well make time then.

Caroline - But….

Mr. Deley - No buts, your studies are more important. Thats all Caroline, you can go now.

She start walking away angry.

Mr. Deley - See you after school.

Caroline walk out of the classroom scans the hallway, looking for me. I give her friendly smile. You can see the smoke coming from her head, when she walks up to me.

Caroline - YOU! You did this

Evie - Did what?

Caroline - Oww don't you dear play dumb. If you think I am going to introduce you too…

Evie - Your brother. I saw a picture of him. He is very cute for 10 years old boy.

Caroline - How did you?

Evie - Figure it out. Did you really think that you could trick a VK.

Caroline - I ….

Evie - Pro tips. Dont play with fire, if you doesn't wanna be burned.

I whisper in her ears, before leaving her there standing, with a wicked smile.

Pov. Bet

Hallway

Mal follows me too my locker. He looks at his phone.

Mal - Looks like my next class is about to begin. I will see you later.

Bet - Yes, you will. (I smile at him) Now leave before you get in trouble.

Mal - Trouble you say, maybe I should just stay with you then. (He smirks)

Bet - I am not gonna be the reason why you are late for class.

Mal - I think you are a very good reason for being late.

Bet - I am serious Mal.

Mal - Fine. I go.

Bet - Bye

Mal - Bye

I get my own books, before heading to my next class. As I walk down the hallway, i see a Caroline and Andrew walking tours me. Oh no, this is not going to end good.

Caroline - We need to talk too you.

Bet - Can't it wait to after school.

Andrew - No it can't.

Both Caroline and Andrew drags me to a empty classroom.

Caroline - What the hell Bet. I tried find you for two days now. Why haven't you answered any of my calls or text.

Bet - I had some things too do at the castle yesterday. That why i wasn't at school.

Caroline - What about Monday then. After the game. You completely disappeared.

Andrew - And why did you ask Mal do be your date to the coronation.

Bet - You told me to choose. Which I did.

Andrew - In front of everyone! You know what Bet, you have been a real pice of work the this last week.

Bet - And you have been for the last 6 months. (I snapped back at him)

I could see the anger in his eyes. Normally I would have apologise to him for snapping, but this time I am not. I keep eye contact with him, telling him that I am not backing down.

Andrew - So where does this leave us? hm ?

Bet - Definitely not a couple anymore. That for sure.

Andrew - So, you are breaking up me.

Bet - Looks like it.

Andrew - Because of them. Because of HIM! (I doesn't answer him.) You are going to regret this.

He leaves the room in anger. Leaving me and Caroline left in the room.

Caroline - Are you really choosing them over us? Your closest friends.

Bet - Looks like I am.

I looked down at the floor. Knowing if I got eye contact with her, I would cry. I know that she lie to me and hurt me, I still cared about her. I cant just forget the friendship we hade.

Caroline - Bet, you can't trusted them. They are not what you think they are.

Bet - The same goes for you.

Caroline - What?

Bet - I found out what you have been doing. Using her too do your homework. How could you? Do you even know I felt when I have to tell Evie that my best friend was tricking her, using her.

She is the looking down on the floor now.

Bet - Just be glad that she didn't report you too fairy godmother.

Caroline - I ….

Bet - You know what. If you guys hadn't been so against them the from the start. You realised that they are actually amazing person to be with.

She doesn't answer, and I am not gonna wait on one either.

Bet - No if you excuse me, I need too get to class.

Caroline - Bet wait!

She calls out for me, but i doesn't stop. I continue my way too class, trying to hold my tears in. I the feeling from Sunday night came all back.

Cafeteria

Mal and I walked to the cafeteria together, meeting the rest of the gang there. As we was walking in, everyone got quite. Why? Was it because of me and Mal walking together or? I made a quick scan over the room, and that when i notices Andrew having his arm around Caroline and she leaning in to his body. They most have renounce their relationship. No wonder people was looking they were waiting on a reaction. I had no idea of what to do. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mal bow too me. What was he doing. I turned to him.

Mal - May I take you to our table, princess

Bet - You may. (I curtsied)

I expect him to give me his arm so we could walk together to our table, not to carry me over his shoulder. So glad that i decided to wear pants today.

Bet - MAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Mal - Taking you to our table.

Bet - This not what i agree to

Mal - I know, that what makes it more fun.

I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking. I heard people giggling all over the cafeteria, trying not to laugh to loud. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.

Bet - Put me down!!

Mal - Not jet.

Bet - Mal!

Mal - Fine, as you wish princess.

He puts me down. Seeing that were already at the table, I give him a playful push on his shoulder.

Bet - Idiot.

Mal - Correction: Yours idiot. (He give me a quick kiss on my cheek.) I be right back.

He leaves to get some food. I sit down, still a little shocked that he kissed me. I could feel the blush reaching my cheeks. I looked around the table, seeing girls smirking at me.

Bet - Stop it

Evie - Stop what. (Evie and Chloe giggles.)

Mal - Whats so funny?

Evie, Chloe and Bet - Nothing. (They continue to giggle)

Mal - Jay?

Jay - The girls is just teasing your girlfriend a little.

Mal - Girls, play nice.

Evie Chloe - Awwwww

Evie - Someone is getting protective

He ignores them. He had gotten two salads, one for me and one for him.

Bet - Thanks, but how did you know I like this one.

Mal - I have seen you take one before, so i just took a chance.

Bet - Well it was a good chance. (I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised for a moment, but it quickly disappeared and got replaced with a little smile on his face.

While we ate, the gang told us what had happened before we came in. Clearly Andrew had told everyone that the break up between him and me was a neutral decision. He clearly didn't want people to know that I dumped him for Mal. And he had also declared Caroline as his girlfriend now.

Bet - So I was thinking. Since you guys wanted to see Fairy godmother wand when you first cam her (this got VKs attention) I could show you guys the Museum of Cultural History were it is exhibited. (They look a little bit disappointed) I know you guys want too see it in action, but …..

Mal - No, buts. You have already done so much for us. Which we are all grateful for.

Chloe - Yeah, thanks you Bet for being so kind to us.

Bet - So does this mean you all want to go? (I looked at them all excited)

Mal - Sure, it sounds fun. (They all gives me a smile).

Bet - Great! I will ask Doug to join us too, he knows more about the wand than me.

I texted Doug, he answered right away.

Bet - Looks like Doug is joining. We also have a exhibition of your parents in the museum.

Mal - You don't say.

Bet - I love to hear your opinions about it.

Mal - Can't wait to see it.


	11. Chapter10

So sorry for taking so long. Have just been in Thailand, and had a lot thing that I had to too when I came back. Anyway I finally got the next chapter done. Hope you like it.

Side note:

Even though Wendy Raquel Robinson did a amazing job playing Cruella De Vil. In this story I want Victoria Smurfit who played Cruella De Vil in Once upon a time to be Chloe mother.

One of the reason to this is because Victoria Smurfit looks a lot more like the animation figure of Cruelle De Vil.

Now to the story .

Pov. Chloe

The girls dorm.

After school was done, we all decided to meet up at mine and Evies dorm. Wondering what Mal had plan.

Evie - So whats the plan, Mal?

Mal - Well since Bet was so nice to offer us a private tour in the museum. We have a opportunity too find out as much as we can about the wand.

Chloe - Don't you think she will get suspicious, if we all start asking about the same thing.

Mal - Thats why Evie her, (He put his hands on Evies shoulder's) is going to spend some time with Doug. What better way to get information, than asking the expert.

Jay - What about us.

Mal - You and Chloe is gonna to try too find way through the alarm system.

Chloe - I will take a better look at the computers the security guard was monitoring maybe I can hack the alarm system.

Mal - If somebody is gonna be able to hack it, its you Chloe.

Evie - Let guess, you will probably be flirting with a certain princess how happens to be the next Queen.

Jay - Yeah, how knew Mal actually knows how to flirt.

Mal - Well it not that hard, all I have do it the opposite of what you do Jay.

Jay - Hey, what do mean with that.

Mal - Well for starters I actually listening to what my girl is saying. Not zooming out.

Evie Chloe - Awww, he listens

The me and Evie starts giggling, Mal gives us a lower look. Telling us to stop.

Jay - Your girl? Sure you are not crushing on her.

Mal - What no. Love is weakness remember.

Chloe - Then why did you say yes to be her boyfriend

Mal - «Fake boyfriend». And you know why.

Chloe - To get revenge on Andrew.

Mal - Correction, Bet wanted to get revenge, I just wanted to join the fun. (He give us a wicked smile)

Evie - So there is nothing between you guys at all.

Mal - Nope.

Chloe - So you are just using her for you own advantage.

Mal - To our advantage, we all have the same goal. Don't we.

Chloe - Still it doesn't feel right, using her.

Mal - She is using me to get revenge on her ex.

Chloe - Yes, but you agreed to it. She did not.

It got quiet for a while. Evie and Jay looks at the floor, while Mal keep his eyes on me.

Mal - Evie, Jay tell Bet that me and Chloe will be there shortly.

Jay - Got it.

Mal - And dont forget this is our first time at the museum.

Jay - Yeah, yeah, we not that stupid.

Mal - Evie is not, you on the other hand….

Jay - I messed up one time, and you still wont let it go.

Mal - Nope.

Jay - Go to Hell.

Mal - I love to, but unfortunately dad is still on the Isle.

Jay - Fuck you (Jay mutters before closing the door)

And then there was just me and Mal in the dorm.

Mal - Chloe…

Chloe - Just promise me that you will protect her when our parents take over.

Mal - Who, Bet.

Chloe - Yes Bet, she has already been betrayed once. The least we can do is to protect her villain takes over.

Mal - Chloe..

Chloe - Promise me, or I will tell Bet about the plan.

Mal - You wouldn't dear. (He gets closer to me)

Chloe - Try me (I say while looking him in the eyes, showing him that I am not joking)

Mal - Fine, promise. I will protect her.

Chloe - Good.

Mal - Can we go now.

Chloe - Yes.

Pov. Bet

Me and Doug was waiting on them at the entrance of Auradon prep. We watch Evie and Jay walking down the stairs. But i don't see Mal or Chloe. Were are they? Evie smile as she walks too Doug.

Evie - Hey

Doug - Hhheeeyyy,

Evie - Thanks. So Bet told me that you were a expert on magical artifact.

Doug - She did? (Evie nods) Well I dont know if would call myself a expert.

Bet - Of course you are, you know almost about everything that is in the museum.

Evie - Great, can't wait to find out what you know.

While Evie and Doug continues talking, I went to Jay too ask if he knew why Mal and Chloe hasn't come.

Bet - Where is Mal and Chloe.

Jay - Mal said that………………

Mal - Did someone say my name. (He smirks)

How the hell did he hear us when he is on the second floor. He looked down at us, before jumping down. Once he hits the ground, he stands up and walk casually up to me and Jay. How does he always managed to make a enters. Chloe took the stairs.

Bet - The are stairs you know.

Mal - Were is the fun in that. (He smiles at me, I roll my eyes)

Bet - You are late.

Mal - Awww, did someone miss their boyfriend.

Bet - Know that you mention it, have you seen him. He is lat.

Mal - If he doesn't show up, I love to be the one to escort you.

Bet - Well, It depends

Mal - On what?

Bet - If you are going to carry me over your shoulders again or not.

Mal - hmm

Jay - You two love bird done? Or are we going to stand her all day.

I look around me seeing everyone was waiting on us.

Bet - Sorry.

Mal - I am not.

I give him a push on the shoulder, he chuckles.

Bet - The limo is outside.

We all got in the limo and starts driving to the museum.

Museum.

As we went out of the limo, Mal offered me his arm, I hesitate a little.

Mal - I am not going to carrying you over my shoulder.

Bet - Well then (I link my arm with his)

Mal - This time.

Oh god. We walk in, and sees Maleficent spinning wheel.

Doug - This spinning wheel….

Mal - Was the one my mother used to curse Aurora to fall asleep.

Doug - Sorry, forgot that you …….

Mal - Yes?

Doug - Never mind.

Jay - Why a spinning wheel.

Mal - Hmm, I really dont know. She never told me.

Doug - The spinning wheel is actually a symbol of the cycles of life, which are often associated with woman due to menstruation.

Mal - Are you indicating that my mother was on her period when she cursed Aurora?

Doug - No,no,no, I was just….

We all should see that Doug was panicking, the VK start laughing.

Evie - Mal was just joking with you.

Doug relax a little

Evie - I think.

This got Doug body to stiff again. We continue walking, I turned my head around at the spinning wheel. I see Chloe standing behind looking at the computers. Mal turned his head around as well, seeing what i was looking at.

Mal - She does that with every election machine she finds. I think it still fascinates her that they actually works her unlike on the Isle.

Bet - Yeah sorry about that.

Mal - Dont be, you weren't the one how did it.

We continue through the museum, Doug begin more careful with what he was saying, still afraid that he somehow was going to offend the VK. We got to the expedition of there parents.

Mal - Were is dad?

Doug - He is exhibited with the rest of Olympians gods.

Mal - Hmm. (He scans the room and locks eye with Jafar). Looks like Jaffy boy didn't lie when he told us that he was skinny before he got to the Isle. (He chuckles)

Bet - Jaffy?

Mal - Thats what dad calls Jafar.

Jay - He hates it when you two call him that.

Mal - I know, that why its fun.

Chloe - Definitely not gonna forget mother's day.

Jay - God, she looks even more crazy now.

Evie - Well my mom still looks fabulous as she does on the Isle.

Evie drags Doug with her so that he can take pictures with her and her mom. Chloe does the same for Jay. Jay definitely have fun making funny picture with is dad. Mal looks at his mom. It almost looks like he was expecting her too come to life.

Bet - What do you think of your mother wax figure.

Mal - It looks like she is going to sing.

Bet - Sing?

Mal - Yes, she used to sing a song to me when i was little.

Bet - Like a lullaby? My mom used to do me all the time when i was little.

Mal - I wouldn't it a lullaby.

Bet - Okay, what is it called then.

Mal - I doubt that you know it.

Bet - How do you know if you wont give me a chance.

Mal - Right, because you know a song called «Evil like me» (He looks at me)

Bet - Maybe not that one.

Mal - Told you so.

Bet - Whats it about.

Mal - A song sung by Maleficent that is called «Evil like me». It not exactly hard to guess.

Bet - Right. (I look at the fool, felling a little bit stupid, Mal sighs)

Mal - It about how my mother wanting me to be Evil like her.

Bet - Its that what you want? To be evil like her?

Mal - I want her to be proud of me.

Bet - I sure she already is.

Mal - If you knew my mother, you know that not the case. In her mind, I will never be as evil as her.

Bet - Just because your parents is the images of evil, like my parents is the images of good doesn't mean we have to automatically be like them. We get to choose who were gonna be.

Mal - You really believe that dont you.

Bet - Sometime you have to ask your self what you want, not what your parents want.

Evie - Mal !! You have to take a picture with our mom.

Mal - Why.

Evie - Because, it not like you ever gonna get the chance to do that in real life.

Jay - Plus it fun.

Jay makes bunny ears behind his father head to prove is point. Even though he is not supposed to get that close the wax figure.

Doug - You are breaking the rules by standing so close to the wax figures. You are not even supposed to touch it.

Mal - You dont say. (He get a wicked smile)

Mal walk over the banners in front of Maleficent and walk up the stairs to his mom. He sits down at the top of the staircase.

Doug - Bet, aren't you not gonna stop him.

Bet - Like Evie said, it not like the ever gonna get the chance with their real parents.

Evie - Smile.

After taking pictures, we went to the Wand.

Evie - Why is the wand lock up in the museum? Like does you guys ever take it out?

Doug - Only at special events.

Evie - Which ?

Doug - Like Bet coronation, for example.

Mal - Really. (He looks at me)

Bet - Yes, the hole school is going.

Chloe - Is there any chance we all should sit at the front row next to the Fairy Godmother?

Bet - Sorry, I wish you all could. But up front Its just me, my folks, and my boyfriend.

Doug - Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes. (He looks at Evie, trying to ask her out.)

Mal - Wait a minute, I am your boyfriend.

Chloe - Took you long enough

Mal - Shut up. So I get to be at the front row.

Bet - Yes you do. So you better behave.

Mal - Cant make any promises princess.

He smirks. I love it when he calls me princess, it almost fells like he is my actual boyfriends. But he is not, the only reason he is doing this is to help me get revenge. But the more time I spend time with him, the less i care about getting revenge. I really wish that I had broken up with Andrew long time again, than maybe we two…. No what I am think, it not like he has actual feelings for me.

Evie - Oh my Lucifer. (She shouts, which got me back to reality). I just realised we have nothing to wear for the coronation. Especially you Mal. We need to go back the school now. I need to start design suits to the guys, and dresses…. (She was talking very fast)

Bet - Evie. Evie, it okay. Relax, we can always just buy suits and dresses. (Evie gasps)

Jay - Oh no, did she just.

She walks away, hurt. Mal sighs.

Mal - I will go talk to her. (He start walking after her.) Evie! Don't be like this, she doesn't know. (We can hear him shout to her.)

Bet - Was there something i said.

Chloe - She makes all our clothes.

Bet - She does ? Wow that impressive.

Chloe - Yeah, if we ever try to buy clothes, she gets offended.

Bet - I feel so bad know. I have to make it up to her.

Mal and Evie comes back.

Bet - Evie, I am sorry.

Evie - Its okay, you didn't know.

Bet - No its not, I am gonna make it up for you. What ever fabric you need I will buy for you.

Evie - You really dont have too..

Bet - Nonsense. And i wont take No for a answer.

Evie - Thank you

Evie gives me a big hug, she look at Mal after the hug.

Evie - She is a keeper.


	12. Chapter

Pov. Evie

After the museum we went back to Auradon prep. I was so excited that we came back, I went straight to my dorm, I end up with drawing all night, that i fell asleep on my desk. Chloe had to wake me up this morning. Even though i was exhausted of the lack of sleep, i managed to get throw the school day. Thanks to coffee.

After school Jay went Tourney practice, Mal disappeared. While me and Chloe decided do some homework outside, Jake also joined us

Jake - I wish Doug didn't have band practice. I can't find the answer to this question.

Evie - Maybe I can help.

Jake - Okay, (he says skeptical) Name the number that is three more that one-fifth of one-tenth of one-half of 5,000.

Evie - Hmm

Jake - It's a trick question, the answer is supposed to be easy. And…….

Evie - Oh! I know exactly how we can to find the answer. (I take up my mirror) Mirror, mirror in my hand tell me the answer of this question.

«Name the number that is three more that one-fifth of one-tenth of one-half of 5,000.»

The mirror: Work backward. Half of 5,000 is 2,500. One-tenth of that is 250. One-fifth of that is 50, than add three. The answer is 53.

Evie - The answer is 53. You have to work backwards. Half of 5,000 is 2,500. One-tenth of that is 250. One-fifth of that is 50, than add three.

Jake - Thanks, but what is that. (He points at my mirror)

Evie - Its my mom old mirror. If i ask it something, it shows me the answer.

Jake - Hmm. Does the mirror work on anyone else.

Evie - No, only me.

Jake - Did you all get something from your parents.

Chloe - Nope, only Mal and Evie.

Jake - Okay. Anyway thank again Evie for helping me.

Evie - You welcome.

We continue our homework, after a while Jake left, leaving me and Chloe alone. Once Jake was out of hearing shot, I closed my book, getting Chloe attention.

Evie - You like him dont you?

Chloe - I have no idea of what you are talking about. (She says sarcastically and smiles)

Evie - You totally do. Does he like you back? Have he asked you out? When are you two going out? I can do your make-up?

Chloe - Evie, clam down, we barely know each other. And I dont wanna push it. Right now we are only friend. If anything change, you will be the first one i tell.

Evie - Yeah!

Chloe - Now, Doug

Evie - What about him?

Chloe - Dont play dum, I know you like the way he looks at you.

Evie - Maybe (We both giggle) To bad he isn't a prince.

Chloe - Evie…….

Bet - Are you guys having a girl talk without me.(She makes a fake gasp) I and so thought we were friends.

Chloe - It never too late to join us. (She sits down with us)

Bet - So what are you guys talking about?

Evie - Isn't obvious. (I exchange looks with Chloe before we answered her)

Chloe and Evie - Boys!!

Evie - Now to the big question. How is thing between you and Mal?

Bet - Actually, that one of the reasons i wanted too talk to you two about. I was thinking on having a picnic with him, but I dont know food he likes. Like what did he like to eat on the Isle?

Chloe - That easy, just go through the garbage.

Bet - Sorry I forgot, you guys get the left over.

Chloe - Well, since garbage is out of the question, why dont just you give him some of yours favourite food. Its a good way to find out what you guys have in comment.

Bet - Thats actually a very good idea. Thank you.

Evie - Where are going to take him?

Bet - I was thinking on taking him to the enchanted lake.

Evie - I heard that is quit a famous kissing spot. (Bet started to blush)

Bet - Enough about me. Who are the lucky boys you two were talking about?

Chemistry class

Friday

It was the last class, but also when were having the chemistry test. The beginning of the test went okay, but the got unsure of the answer of one of the question and decided to use my mirror. As i was looking in my purse, I started to panic, the mirror wasn't there.

Mr. Deley - Looking for something? (He holds my mirror) Thank you, Caroline. Its gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled.

Evie - Mr. Deley, I ….

Doug - But that isn't fair. Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that… Whatever it is.

Evie - Its called a magic mir……

Doug - you're not helping. Maybe she needed another pencil.

Evie - Actually, I was…..

Doug - Really, don't help. (He looks back at Mr.Deley.) Please.

Evie - Please

Mr. Deley - Well, If you can pass this test, Ill return your property and let the matter drop.

I give Caroline a death glare. How did she know about the magic mirror. I never showed it to her. I see Doug looking at me, telling me to focus on my test. I finally got done with the test, and delivered it too Mr.Deley. I was on my way out with Doug, when.

Mr. Deley - Miss Evie, you are not allowed to leave the classroom before I finished correcting our test.

I look at Doug for comfort.

Doug - Dont worry, am sure you did great. (He whispers to me)

Evie - But, if not. (I whisper back)

Doug - Mr. Deley, do you mind if I stay here with Ev…..

Mr. Deley - I do mind.

Doug - Sorry. Find me when you done, okay?

Evie - Okay

Doug - Bye.

Evie - Bye.

The Picnic Area.

I found Doug sitting on a table outside, I walk up behind him and took my arms around him, so that I could shows him my test. It stood «B.»

Evie - For the first time, Its like Im more than just a pretty face.

Doug - A shocker, huh? (I sits beside him.)

Evie - You were pretty great in there.

Doug - So were you

Evie - I bet I can get an «A» on the next test without the mirror.

Doug - Yeah. Well, maybe we can get together and Well hang out with….

Evie - Yeah, lets get together.

Bet - Evie!

Evie - Yes

Bet - I know we decided to go shopping on Saturday for fabric's, but I was wondering, it is okay if we go a other day.

Evie - Let me guess you want to spend time with Mal.

Bet - Sorry it just that…………

Doug - I can take you.

Evie - Doug, it nice of you, but you dont have too.

Doug - Why not, I dont mind.

Bet - Great I call the shop telling the to expected you guys. And dont worry about the money, the royal house will cover all the expensive.

Evie - I promise that I will pay you back one day.

Bet - Dont worry about it. Cant wait to see the results. By the way any do you know where Mal.

Evie - Try his dorm

Bet - Thanks, bye.

Evie Doug - Bye.

Pov. Mal

The boys dorm.

Jay - Okay I am out. See you later

Mal - Bye.

I lock the door after him, and covered up the windows. I planned to take a nap, before going to dinner. I was about too go to my bed when I heard a knock. Did Jay forget his keys, again I open the door.

Mal - Next time you forget the keys, I wont ……. (Instead of Jay I saw Bet.) Bet?

Bet - Disappointed?

Mal - Never disappointed when you are around. (She starts blushing.)

Bet - Why is it so dark in her?

Mal - I was planning to take i nap. Wanna join?

Bet - Not today, i have some homework. Anyway do you have any plans on Saturday?

Mal - Other than sleeping. No, I am all free on Saturday. Why do you ask?

Bet - I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.

Mal - A date?

Bet - Yeah.

Mal - When should I should I pick you up.

Bet - Tomorrow at 1.00 pm. At my dorm.

Mal - Where are we going.?

Bet- Its a surprise?

Mal - Should I be worry.

Bet - Nope. Now if you excuse me, i have some homework to do. See you at dinner.


	13. Chapter12

Summery

Mal and Bet is finally going on there's first day.

Ps: I never writing a kiss scene before. So be aware, it may be really bad.

Pov. Mal

I am standing outside Bets dorm, I decided to wear my Isle jacket with a purple T-shirt and black pants. I knocked on her door. She opened the door, she is wearing a yellow top and blue shorts. Even though she wears normal clothes is still get stunned by her beauty every time I see her. She is truly one of the most beautiful girl I ever seen. Sorry Evie.

Mal - You look nice.

Bet - Its that the compliment you are going with ? (She looks challenging at me)

Mal - What did you expect? Something cheesy, like……. (I lock eyes with her)

Whenever I lay me eyes on you, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful.

Bet - It's not cheesy if you mean it.

I bend down to her face and whisper in her ear.

Mal - How said I didn't?

I straighten up, leaning against the door frame, keep eyes contact with her. She turns around, but not fast enough to hide her blush. She goes back in her room and comes back with two helmets in her hands. I give a questionably look.

Mal - You said that I didn't have to worry.

Bet - You dont.

Mal - Than why, do we need helmet's? (She smiles at me)

Bet - I hope you like bikes.

She takes me to the parking lot, to a blue scooter. I sits behind her, my arm around her abdomen. She drove us in to the forest.

Mal - Where are we going?

Bet - You see. Now stop complaining.

She starts walking in to the forest, not giving me a other choice than to follow her. We went deeper into the forest and came to a long bridge, we had to cross. Bet was in front of me, walking in zigzag.

Bet - Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone.

Mal - Um…. My middle name is Bernard

Bet - Bernard?

Mal - Yes. Malcom Bernard. Just my parents doing what they do best. Being really, really evil.

Bet - Mines Bertha. Bethany Bertha

Mal - And I so thought my parents was cruel.

Bet - Hey, is still better than Bernard

Mal - No, it's not. They are both equally bad

Bet - You right, they are. (We both laugh, she turned around) Close your eyes.

Mal - Why?

Bet - Just trust me.

Mal - Fine

I do what she says and she takes my hand in hers leading me forward. Telling me where to put my foots. She stops.

Bet - You ready?

Mal - Born ready.

Bet - Open your eyes.

The place looked like it was straight from a fairy-tale. A beautiful lake with a white pavilion on the side. I could sense the magic from the lake, it was strong and powerful, but also pure making you feel safe and relaxed. I can't remember the last time my body relaxed.

Bet - You hungry?

Mal - Yes.

She leads me to the pavilion, where a picnic was already set up for us.

Pov. Bet

Mal was eating a jelly donut, getting coconut crumbles on is mouth To busy enjoying the donut to realise. It made me smile.

Bet - Is this your first time? (He puts down the donut, before answering)

Mal - Mm… we dont really date much on the island. Its more like…. Gang activity.

Bet - Um, I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly donut?

Mal - Is it bad?

Bet - You got a…

I tried to point, but quickly gave up. Instead i used my own thumb to brush it way. Feeling his soft lips….

Mal - All gone?

Bet - Not jet, just a little more …… Do this. (I licked my lips, he did the same to his)

Mal - Mm-hmmm. Gone? (I nodded) You can't take me anywhere, I guess.

Bet - You know, I've done most of all the talking, Your turn. Tell me something.

Mal - Well, Im 16, only child, and only lived in one place.

Bet - Me, too. Looks like we have much in common already.

Mal - Trust me, we dont.

No liking the silent between us,i thought maybe a swim in the lake could break it.

Bet - Lets go for a swim.

I stood up, and start taking of my clothes. Leaving me in just underwear. His eyes wandering over my body,

Mal - Hm? What? Uh..Right now?

Bet - No tomorrow.(I say sarcastically) Yes, right now.

Mal - I think Im just gonna stay here.

Bet - No, no, no. Come on.

Mal - I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry. I've literally never tried a strawberry before. Mm! Mm….

Bet - Don't eat all of them

Mal - Why not.

Bet - Because i want some too.

Mal - Fine, I will try to save some.

I walk in down the stairs to the water. I continue to walk in till I didn't reach the bottom anymore, and i start swimming.

Bet - It still not too late to join ( I called out)

Mal - I am good.

I started to swim father out, all the way to the stone wall. There was a opening in the wall, I decided to hid in. Hoping Mal would come looking for me. While waiting on him to notice my disappearance, I started to thinking about the last two weeks. To the day I first meet the villain kids, the night walks. How Mal agreed to be my «fake boyfriend». People warning me about trusting the VKs. Warning me about Mal, but when I am with him everything feels right. Does he feel the same way? I dont know what to do anymore.

A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listening

'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line

Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh, if only

If only

If only

Every step, every word

With every hour I am falling in

To something new, something brave

To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh, if only

Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen

Yeah

Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only

If only

Mal - Bet??

He called out, not able to see me. I was out of his eye sight, but I was still able to see him.

Mal - BET!!! no,no,no

He start panicking, taking his jacked of and throwing it away. He leaps in to the water.

Mal - BET!!

He goes deeper and deeper into the water. In till he can't stand at the bottom anymore, his head goes under and back to the surface, gasping for air. Oh god, he is drowning. I get out from my hiding place, swimming as fast i can, trying to reach him before it to late.

Bet - MAL!!

What have i done. It felt like hours before I finally got to him. Getting us both to a place were our feet could touch the bottom.

Bet - Are you okay?

He doesn't replay, only looking at me in relief, before carrying me back to the pavilion. He puts me down on the stone floor, still standing in the water.

Bet - You… you cant swim?

Mal - No!

Bet - You live on a island!

Mal - With a barrier around it, remember?

I could hear the anger in his voice, I looked him in the eyes, and all i could see was concern.

Bet - And you still tried to save me.

Mal - Yeah, but you clearly didn't need saving. And look at me now, I am all soaking…. mmmm

Sitting on my knees, one hand on his cheek, and one on his neck. Our lips connected. Kissing, feeling his soft lips on mine. My heart skipping a beat as I slowly draws my lips away, feeling his warm breath lingering between us.

His hand moving to my back, pulling my hole body closer to his. His wet clothes make me gasp as it touches my skin. His eyes never leaving me face, he leans in. Our lips getting closer by every second, in till the finally meets again. My hands in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening our kiss. He moaned, giving me the opportunity to slide my tongue in his mouth, exploring his mouth, as he does in mine. His hand moved slowly to my thighs, getting a grip before carrying me with him as walk out of the water. Our lips still connected.

He slowly lower himself down in a sitting position with me on his lap. My lungs aching for air, making us end the kiss. Both pacing, trying to get our breath back to normal. Locking eyes, he smiles

Mal - Hey (I cant help but smile)

Bet - Hi

His hands moves slowly from my thighs to my hips making me shiver form his touch. I look down at his arm, that when I noticed the scars. I turned to his other arm, also full with scars.

Bet - What happened to your arms? (I look up at him)

Mal - Shit

He mumbles, clearly not expecting me to see them. My hands leaves his neck to one of his arms. Moving it away from my hip, closer to my face so I can take a better look.

Mal - Its nothing.

Bet - It doesn't look like nothing to me.

Mal - Well it is, It's not even the worst ones. (My eyes widened)

Bet - You have worse? How many? Where? Why?

He looks away, not wanting to talk about it. What happened on the Isle? Does the rest also have scars like his.

Bet - What about Jay, Chloe and Evie? Those they have too? (He looks down at the floor)

Mal - Evie very few, Chloe some but not many. Jake on the other hand has his potion of scars, but nothing compared to mine. I made sure of it.

Bet - What do you mean, you make sure of it?

He doesn't answer me, and still looking away. I sigh, he is not ready to tell, not now at least. I put a hand on his cheek, making him face me.

Mal - Bet. I am not……

Bet - Okay.

Mal - Okay?

Bet - It your past, not mine.You tell me, when you are ready too.

I leaned down, resting my head below his neck, closing my eyes. His arms goes around me, keeping me close. Mal had reached for his jacket putting it on me, so that i wouldn't get cold.

A phone started to bussing, waking me up. I groaned, not wanting to wake up.

I looked up seeing Mal, his eyes was still closed. We must have falling asleep. The phone start bussing again, coming far away, probably mine. Since i felt it with my clothes.

Mal - We need to head back.

Bet - NO

He moved a little so that he could look at me. His hand resting on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He moves his head closer to mine. Putting a soft kiss on my lip, before rested his head on mine.

Mal - We cant stay her forever.

Bet - Why not?

Mal - Because people would think i kidnap you.

Bet - You make it sound like a bad thing.

I could feel his cheat moving as he laughs.

Bet - I wish I wasn't royal, or the future queen.

Mal - Why is that?

Bet - Because of the pressure, expectations. Afraid that I am a going to be a bad queen.

Mal - You would be a bad queen even if you tried. Just to what you think is right, not what others think.

Bet - How do you know I would make the right choice.

Mal - Because you have a good heart and people believe in you.

Bet - No they dont.

Mal - How do you know?

Bet - Because, when i told people that i was bring you guys over, people was not happy.

Mal - But you still did it, why?

I straighten myself up on his lap, looking him in the eye.

Bet - Because I knew it was the right choice?

Mal - And know that you meet us, you still think it was the right choice?

Bet - Definitely (I give him a playful smile) But.

Mal - But?

Bet - It depends on you

Mal - How?

Bet - Are you going to continue to kiss me or not. (He smirks)

Mal - Oh princess, I will kiss you.

He kissed my lips, before leaving a trail of kissed down to my neck.

Mal - Make out with you.

He pulls of the jacket from my shoulders and kisses them.

Mal - And if you dont get more clothes on soon, I will do a lot more.

Shit, I totally forgot that I still was in just my underwear's. Not ready to lose my virginity, I push him back, taking his jacket over me again, covering myself up.

Bet - I gonna get my clothes, to you mind putting everything in the basket.

Mal - Sure, but before you go. I need you to know this, I never force you. You tell me to stop, I stop.

Bet - I know.

I left his lap to get my clothes. He gets up and starts to putting thing in the basket. He had turned his back to me, giving me some privacy to get dressed. Once i was done, i gave his jacked back.

Mal - Keep it, it looks good on you.

Bet - You sure.

Mal - Positive, and if you were it at school, i wouldn't mind it all.

Bet - You wanna show everyone I am girlfriend.

Mal - You make it sound like a bad thing

I can help to smile while putting the jacket on me.

Mal - One question though, how are we supposed to get the basket and blanket back on the scooter.

Fuck, i totally forgot how we got her.

Bet - Just leave it her, I will get someone to pick it up later.

Mal - Still not liking our royal life.

Bet - Shut up.

Mal - Ready to go then.

Bet - Not quite jet.

I put arms around his neck, goes up on my toes and kiss him. He happily kiss back.

Bet - Now I am ready.

He take my hand in his and we walk back to the scooter.


	14. Chapter13

Summary.

We get to know a little bit of Mal past. And how things work on the Isle.

Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter out. Have many big school projects that have been taking much out my time.

Pov. Jay

Guys dorm.

Mal had been gone all day. The clock is 9.00 pm when Mal walks in.

Jay - Look, who finally decided to come back.

Instead of answering me, he went straight to the bathroom. When he came back I noticed that his jacket was gone and his scars was showing. He always hide them. Telling me that it makes him feel vulnerable, that the scars is a reminder of what his mom like to call it «his failure's». Thats why Mal hates showing his scars. Then why is he showing them now?

Jay - What happened to your jacket?

He still doesn't answer me, and goes to one of his drawer. Taking out a bottle of Nectar. The drink of the gods, he got it from his father a long time ago. Only gods can drink it without getting completely drunk and blacking out from one sip. This i know for certain, since i managed to convince Mal to let me taste. I was out the moment i swallow the nectar. Until this day he never told me what happened that day. And whenever i ask him about it, he start laughing.

Anyway since Mal is a demigod, he can drink some of it before he blacking out. He used it to help him sleep. But normally he waits to everyone is asleep before drinking it. The only reason the girls knows about it is because sometimes he drink more than normally and passes out before putting the bottle back. Last time i had actually see him drink it, was when I found out his secret. We were fourteen at the time.

He sits down at the table, putting down a whisky glass, filling some of it with nectar and the rest with water. Trying to save most of the Nectar as possible. As he takes a sip from his glass, i ask him another question hoping to get a response.

Jay - So how did the date go?

He looks at his glass before answering.

Mal - She saw my scars.

Jay - Which one

Mal - Only those on my arm.

Jay - Does she know how you got them?

Mal - Nope, and she not gonna find out. Is that clear.

Jay - I wont make the same mistake again.

After Evie and Chloe saw Mals scars, they had ask me what happened. I didn't tell them at first, but they keep pushing. I got irritated and told them to ask Maleficent why he had scars. As the girl didn't know the hole story behind his scars, the girls had linked Maleficent to the scars, believing she was the one hurting him. Even thought Maleficent wasn't hurting him, she played a huge part on why he gotten them.

Mal - Good, I dont need a other girl to get ideas of how i got them.

Jay - Why wont you just tell them the truth.

Mal - Because they care to much, and Its safer for them if dont know.

I hated keeping secret from the girls, but this was his secret not mine.

Jay - So how did Bet managed to see the scar? (He smiled in amusement)

Mal - That girl. (He laugh's a little) I underestimated her. She tricked me to go after her.

Jay - Wait, wait, you telling me a Auradon princess was able to trick you. The son of Maleficent the mistress of evil and Hades the god of the underworld. (I was shocked)

Mal - Yup.

No one even dared to try and trick Mal on the Isle. Not even Rumpelstiltskin himself was able to trick Mal, instead Mal was the one tricking him. But maybe since Bet didn't fear him like other, he found it amusing.

Jay - How ?

Mal - She ask me to go and swim with her.

Jay - But you cant swim, none of us can.

Mal - Dont you think i already know that. Anyway, I told her no. So she went swimming while I stayed behind enjoying the food she brought to the enchanted lake. After a while i started to look after her in the water. Imagine my surprise when I wasn't able to see her in the water.

I start yelling, but when she didn't response. I was afraid that she might had drowned. So i took of my jacket and went in the water, trying to find her. Once i deep enough in the water, she came out from her hiding place. Clearly she had hide her self on purpose so that I would go in the water looking for her. And since i had thrown my jacket away, she saw my scars.

Jay - I got to say, I am impressed. But why did you guys come back so late?

Mal - When did you became my dad?

Jay - I was just wondering

Mal - We stayed late so that my clothes could get dried, as for the jacket i gave it to Bet.

Jay - Why ?

Mal - You know what the say on the Isle, always mark your territory. (He had a smug smirk on his face)

Jay - So you were willing to let other people see your scars, just so you could mark your territory? (He was holding something back).

Mal - Of course not. That why I used a camouflage spell. The only reason you can see them is because you know they are there.

Jay - Hmm, makes sense. Mal?

Mal - Yeah?

Jay - Is there something you're not telling me?

Mal - Always (He smiled before finishing his drink) I am going to bed.

I hate it when he does that. Mal loves his secret's. Knowing that pushing him wont work, I could either find out myself or wait until he tells me himself.

Next day.

Pov. Bet

When i was finally able to sleep it was very late, or should i say very early in the morning. I couldn't get Mals scars out of my head. What happened to him? Would I be able to prevent it, if the VK came Auradon earlier. Knowing that i wouldn't get any sleep i stared doing some paperwork my parents wanted me to read and sign before the coronation. I ended up falling asleep with paper work all over my bed.

I heard knocking on my door, forcing me to wake up. I groan, leaving my bed to see who was knocking. It was probably Lonnie coming to wake me, after what happened to Caroline and Andrew. I had gotten closer to Lonnie and the others. I felt bad for not doing it sooner. I was too busy trying to be a good friend and boyfriend for Caroline and Andrew, that i barely had any other friends.

I got to the door, thinking that Lonnie was the one behind it, Not bothering to get dressed or fix my hair. I froze when i saw Mal standing there instead, with a smirk on his face.

Mal - And I was hoping that you need a kiss to wake up.

He pouted before looked me up and down, examining my body. His eyes landed at my panties and frowned.

Mal - Its that a crown?

My eyes wined. Omg, omg, I was only wearing a white T-shirt and panties with a crown on the front. My hair was aslo everywhere. I slam the door in his face, turning around and start looking for clothes to wear.

Mal - BET?

Bet - One second.

Pov Mal

What the hell just happened, did she just slam the door at me. This girl is something else. And she was taking a lot of time, I stared to look around the corridor. There where a bunch of girls was looking at me, some of them standing in the their doors. The must have heard the slam from Bet's door. Wondering what happened. I gave them a weak smile before turning my attention back to the door.

Bet opened the door, wearing a sweater and pants.

Mal - Why did you hide it, i like the crown. (I pouted, she just rolled her eyes.)

Bet - What are you doing her?

Mal - You missed breakfast and lunch. So i ask the cafeteria lady if i could bring you some food.

I picked up the serving tray i got from the cafeteria lady. It was on commode in the corridor on the right side of Bets door.

Mal - And I wasn't gonna let my princess starve.(Showing her the tray with food i brought.)

The girls in the corridor - Awwwww. How sweet. She is so lucky. Who knew a villain kid, could be so sweet. Why does she always get the hot one.

Bet - Thanks. (she blushed) Do you want to come in?

I gave her a smile, and walk in to her room. I never actually been in her room before. It's a lot bigger than the others dorms, which isn't surprising since she gonna be the next Queen of Auradon after all.

Mal - Where should i put it?

Bet - Just over her.

She pointed on her writing desk. I looked over to her bed, which was way also bigger than the others beds. But full of paper.

Mal - Wow that a lot of paper.

I start going to her bed, curious on what she have been working on.

Pov Bet

Oh no, I forgot to hide the papers. He isn't allowed to see the documents. Even though it not exactly something top secret, no one was allowed to see it except people with clearance.

Bet - NO !

Mal - What?

Bet - You can't look. It's confidential for the public eyes.

Mal - What happened if I look?

Bet - We both get in trouble?

Mal - Oh, really. (He gets a playful smile on his face.)

Bet - Don't you dear.

I realised quickly what he was about to do. He gives me on last look before running to my bed. I managed to jump at him from behind. Making us both fall on the bed, with him under me. His head pushed down, so that he would see what on the documents.

Bet - What is it about you and the word «trouble»

Mal - I am a villain kid. We love trouble.

Bet - Well if you dont start to behave…

Mal - You what? Punish me? Oh, I would like to see that.

Bet - I send you back to the Isle.

Mal - You wouldn't.

Bet - Dont push me, Bernard.

Mal - Already regretting telling you that one. Bertha.

Bet - So are you gonna behave or what?

Mal - Yeah, yeah, I behave.

Bet - Good, now dont look while I clean up. Promise?

Mal - Promise (before going off him i hesitated)

Bet - How do I know you keep your promise? Like you said you are a VK.

Mal - I may be a VK, but i always keep my promises, no matter what. Happy?

Bet - Yes.

Happy with his answer, I got off him, and start collecting the paper. After everything was gone, i told Mal he could look. He stands up and walks to where i am standing. He leads my to the bed, before pinning me down on the bed. Now he was on top of me

Bet - What are you doing.

Mal - Getting my reward.

He smash his lips at mine, letting my hands go in the process. My arms goes goes around his neck, while his goes around my waist. Our make-up session, got interrupted by my stomach growling. I knew why, since i haven't eating anything jet. But I felt like i was going to die of embarrassment. It isn't exactly a sound you want your boyfriend to hear while making out with him.

Mal - Wait her.

He left the bed, and went to my writing desk. I get up, fixing the cover on my bed so we can sit. As i was still embarrassed, I didn't look at him when he came back with the food. He put the tray on my lap.

Bet - Thanks, and sorry.

Mal - Dont be, we all need to eat. Your tummy just got a little bit impatient.

Bet - I guess so. Now let me see what we got. Oatmeal with berries and banana. A croissant, apple juice and a big bowl with strawberries. Let me guess the strawberries was your idea.

Mal - What make you think that? (He smiles while taking a strawberry)

Bet - I dont know, call it a gut feeling. (He chuckles)

I was done with my Oatmeal, and started on my croissant.

Mal - Bet?

Bet - Yes?

Mal - As you may know, things is a little bit different on the Isle, than in Auradon.

Bet - Yes

Mal - One of those things is that couple's dont kiss in public.

Bet - Why?

Mal - Do you really wanna know?

Bet - Yes.

Mal - Its a sign of weakness. Especially if the couple is in love. Which is basically banned on the Isle.

Bet - What? Why?

Mal - Villain, hate the idea of people in love. Is one of the reason they lost.

Bet - I see. What your opinion on Love?

Mal - I was raised to hate it. And to never love.

Bet - But your parents love you, dont they?

Mal - Bet, I dont even know what love feels like.

I put the food to the side, getting closer to Mal before pulling him into a hug. It broke my heart hearing this. Did none of the parents love their kids on the Isle. I could feel the tears treading to leave my eyes. I could feel the his arms around me, pulling me closer.

Mal - Bet.

Bet - mmhmmh.

I did dare to talk, afraid if i do i may start crying. He is opening up to me, and dont want him stop, just because I am crying. I am the one how is supposed to be comforting him, not the other way around.

Mal - I am telling you this, because if you try to kiss me in public, I will probably push you away. Dont get me wrong, I do really enjoy kissing you. I really do, it just that i wasn't raised to show that kind of affection to someone in public.

I pulled back a little so that i could look at him.

Bet - I understand. We dont have to do it in public. Lets just start with doing it in privacy okay.

Mal - You sure you dont mind.

Bet - Not a all. At least we dont have to worry about people taking photos of us while kissing.

Mal - I thought you said that the paparazzi wasn't allowed on the school property.

Bet - I wasn't talking about the paparazzi. Princess love to gossip. And last i check this school is full of them.

Mal - There is, I only had my eyes on you.

Bet - I thought you didn't like to say cheesy stuff.

Mal - Hey, you told me it wasn't cheesy if I meant it. (This made me giggle)

Bet - True. Now since I can't kiss you in public. What can I do? What about holding hand?

Mal - People don't do that on the Isle.

Bet - So you think you will survive if I hold your hand in public.

Mal - I think i manage.

Bet - Good, what else.

Mal - A kiss on the cheek is okay, even thought it mostly mean submissions on the isle. Especially if only one does it.

Bet - Submission how?

Mal - A kiss on the check means that the person is your boss. Or that you are under that person protection.

Bet - Okay, but if the person does it back.

Mal - That means they are either equally leaders which is unlikely or in some sort of a sexual relationship. Sometime both. But mostly people do this to clam a person sexually. Telling people that they are off limits for the time being.

Bet - hmm…

Mal - Whats on your mind?

Bet - Is just, that day in the cafeteria. When you decide to carry me over your shoulder in front of everyone. (I said the last part a little annoyed).

Mal - Yes, i do remember that day. (He says with a smug smile on his face.)

Bet - You kissed me on the check. Was you submitting, claiming me or something?

Mal - Actually, none of that. I did it too make Andrew mad. Remember you wanted revenge.

Bet - Yeah...


	15. Chapter14

Summary:

Bet invites the girls to bake cookies with her.

Pov. Bet

School Kitchen

Since I promised Evie and Chloe a girl talk, I asked them to meet me at the School Kitchen. I thought I would be fun bake something together while talking. I invited Lonnie to join us. We are all at the school kitchen baking and talking. The talking topic right now was first kisses.

Evie - So me, Chloe and Jay was drinking…..

Lonnie - Wait, you guys are allowed to drinking alcohol on the Isle. (Even I got shocked)

Chloe Evie - Yes (They say like it not a big deal at all.)

Chloe - You guys dont?

Lonnie - No, not until we are 18.

Chloe - Suck to be you guys.

Bet - You do know as long you guys are in Auradon you are not allowed to drink either.

Chloe - Maybe it is for the best. Evie here can hold her liquid.

Evie - Excuse me, I was home schooled for 10 years. Remember. I wasn't allowed too go to parties.

Chloe - True. You didn't miss much anyway.

Evie - Anyway, back to the story. So we was all drinking. And I may have gotten a little bit drunk.

Chloe - A little drunk? You could barely stand.

Evie - It was my first time drinking. Okay.

Chloe - We try to stop you, but you said you could handle it.

Evie - I wanted to impress you guys.

Chloe - Well I got impressed when you kissed Mal. His face was priceless. You totally surprised him.

Bet - Your first kiss was with Mal?

Evie - Yes, It was so embarrassing. I still can't believe I did that.

Chloe - You guys should have been there. Mal walked in to the room, and out of nowhere Evie called his name and ran up to him, or at lest tried to run to him. Mal had to catch her from falling and then she just kissed him. He got so surprised that he just stood there with wide eyes and no idea what to do.

Chloe start laughing, while Evie hid her face in her hands.

Evie - Anyway, what about you guys, how was your first kiss.

Bet - Well, my was with Andrew.

Evie - How was it.

Bet - It was nice. We both 13 at the time. One of us had ever kissed before, so we both was pretty nervous. (I actually smile little thinking of the memory). He took me to were is parents first met. Asked me for dance, even thought there was no music. So we danced in the woods, and when we stopped dancing he kissed me.

Evie - Sounds romantic.

Bet - It was.

I almost forgotten about the good time I had with him. Before all the fighting and lies, we were happy. Andrew and I used to have so much fun before. He used help me snick out from my lessons about laws. Hid from my dad when he wanted too talk to me about my responsibility i would have as the next Queen. And then I find out that he cheated on me, with my best friend. I wanted to cry, but not in didn't wanna running anything. So i pulled myself together.

Bet - Anyway, what about you Chloe, how was your first kiss.

Chloe - So my first kiss was with guy named Gill.

Lonnie - How it he the son to?

Chloe - He is one of Gaston's son's.

I am pretty sure my eyes winded when she said that. Gaston?

Chloe - What? Gill is actually a really nice guy. Unlike is father.

Bet - Sorry, I didn't mean to judge you or something. I guess i got a little surprised when you said Gaston.

Chloe - Well, with your family history, I can't blame you.

Bet - How is his mother?

Chloe - Which one of his wifes was it again.

Bet - Wait, he has more than one?

Evie - Three for be exact. Claudette, Laurette and Paulette. I think Paulette is Gills mother.

Chloe - Yeah i think you are right.

Bet - Wait, he married the triplets.

Lonnie - I didn't think they were villains.

Bet - They are not. They begged my parents to send them to the Isle.

Lonnie - And they did?

Bet - Well, the triplets wouldn't leave my parents alone until they did. They even broke in to the palace once, trying to steel something just so that they should be send to the Isle.

Lonnie - Seriously?

Bet - Yep (I look back at Evie and Chloe) How does he even see the differents between them. My mother told me the look exactly alike.

Evie - He didn't, that why he got to of them to change hair color. One to black and one to brown.

Bet - Let my guess the one with brown hair is his favorite.

Chloe - Yep. He even shouted Belle when they were…..

Bet - Dont you dear finish that sentence. (Chloe and Evie start laughing of my reaction.)

Chloe - Relax, I was just joking.

Bet - Thank god.

Evie - He probably done though.

Bet - EVIE!! (They start laughing again, I look at Lonnie) Lonnie, please save me from the horrible image I have in my head. (I say dramatically, making the girls laugh more)

Lonnie - How?

Bet - Tell us about your first kiss.

Evie - Yeah, how was your first kiss?

Lonnie - I have actually never kiss someone before.

Evie - You haven't?

Lonnie - Nope, to busy training my sword's skills. I didn't eve give it much thought's either.

Evie - Really, no thoughts at all?

Lonnie - Well if do ever get kissed, I want it to be with one that is in for the long run. You know, one who want to be in a long term relationship.

Chloe - It that why you are turning down Jay?

Lonnie - No offense, but Jay don't strike me as one how whats to be in a long term relationship.

Chloe was about to say something but, Lonnie beats her to it.

Lonnie - How is the cookie going ?

Bet - I think we have everything except for ….

Lonnie Bet - Chips!

Evie Chloe - Chips?

Evie - What are those?

Lonnie - Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group.

Chloe - Agree

Lonnie pulls a bowl of chocolate chips out of the fridge and brings it over to the table.

Lonnie - Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? (Lonnie drops the chocolate chips into the dough.) Like, when you're feeling sad, (Evie and Chloe looks very confused) and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and…. (Evie and Chloe looks at Lonnie with sad look on their face) Why are you guys looking at me like that?

Chloe - Its just different where were from.

Lonnie - Yeah, I know, I just, you know, i thought…. Even villains love their kids.(Evie and Chloe looks away) Oh… How awful.

A tear slides down Lonnie cheek. I also my staring to watering. It made me think about when Mal told he didn't know how loves feel like. Does all the kids have it like that on the Isle.

Evie - Lets talk about something else. (She looks at me and smile) Bet.

Bet - Yeah (I answered while put the cookies in the own).

Evie - How did your date go?

Bet - Didn't Mal tell you guys?

Evie - He is a guy. All he said was that it went fine. I want to hear the details.

Bet - We if you though kissing Mal while being drunk was bad. Try to almost killing him on the first date.

Chloe, Evie Lonnie - WHAT?

Bet - In my defence, he didn't tell that he couldn't swim.

Chloe - What hell did you do? Push him in the water?

Bet - Not quite.

Evie - Details now.

Bet - So first as you guys now. I had set up a picnic at the enchanted lake. We eat and talk, and he really like the food i brought. The date was going well. Then I ask him to go and swim with me. He said no of course. But i didn't know the reason why at the time. So when I went swimming alone, I got this Idea that if I hide myself, he would come looking for me. Meaning that he had go in to the water. Which he did, despite the fact that he couldn't swim. And then he went too deep and almost drowned. Luckily i managed to get there in time, and got him out of the water.

Chloe - So much for the perfect date.

Bet - You don't say. Now lets eat some cookies.


	16. Chapter15

Summary: Mals love life, teasing and cookie

Extra note: It's very late where I live, so you may find some extra writing mistake. I am also gonna have a really busy week, which is way i dont have time to correct the mistakes.

Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Pov. Bet

Cafeteria (breakfast time)

It was Monday, the weekend was over and less than two weeks before my coronation. Oh god, why 16 th. Couldn't my parents wait until I was 18 th. Or at least wait until I was done with school.

I tighten Mals jacket around me. It calmed my nerves a little. It was nice wearing his jacket, It made me felt close to him, but it also making me miss him, miss his touch. I know that it sounds stupid, I have only know guy for two weeks. Its just it feels different to be with him, that it did with Andrew. Or maybe it just me exaggerate this hole situation.

I was on my way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. On the way, people start whispering as i pass them. It not exactly something new for me, since I have always been in the spotlight ever since i was born. But i got this feeling that it had to do with fact that i was wearing Mals jacket. I managed to hear some of the whisper.

Random girl - She never wore Andrew jacket.

Random girl - Things most have gotten very serious between her and Mal.

Random girl - Do you think she has slept with him. I heard that they came back very late after their date.

I know since I am the future Queen that people will watch my every move. But i dont see what all the fuss is about, it's perfectly normal for a girl to wear some of their boyfriend clothes. I walk in too the cafeteria. Looking around, I found Chloe and Evie already there. Crabbing some food, I go over to them.

Bet - Hi

Evie Chloe - Hey

Evie - It that Mal jacket? (Not they too)

Bet - Yes, he gave it to me at the end of your date.

Chloe - Why didn't you tell us about that yesterday?

Bet - I didn't think it was much of a big deal. He saw that i was cold, and said that could keep it.

Evie - What else haven't you told us that you consider not a big deal?

Bet - Cant a girl have some privacy of there own? (Chloe laughs)

Chloe - You sound like Mal. You two are definitely made for each other. Never telling the full story.

Evie - Speaking of the devil.

I turned to were Evie was looking, Mal and Jay was entering the cafeteria. We gave them a little wave. Jay smiled back, Mal looked to tired to even response. The got some food and walk over to us. Mal sitting down next to me.

Mal - Hey

Bet - Hi. Trouble sleeping? (I look at him concerned, he notice and gave me a small smile)

Mal - Just need some energy. (He starts eating) So what were you girls talking about?

Chloe - You finding our soulmate Mal. She kept secret like you. And she wont tell us the full story of what happened on your date. (He chuckles)

Mal - She probably told you girls a lot more then I did.

Chloe - Only that you guys had a picnic, and that you almost drowned.

Jay - What? You didn't tell me that.

Evie - Did he tell you about the jacket?

Jay - Yes.

Mal moved closer, ignoring the current conversation about what information we had told them.

Mal - Nice jacket (He looks at me)

Bet - Thank you, its my boyfriend jacket. He gave it to me after your first date. (i smile playful)

Mal - Did he now. (He smirks, enjoy our little game)

Bet - Yes, he said it looked good on me. (He look me up and down)

Mal - I agree. It does look good on you. (He move closer to me and whisper in my ears) Especially when you are in your underwear. Princess.

I hate how he knows exactly what to say to making me blush like a tomato. But was not letting him win completely. Two can play this game.

Bet - I will be sure to remember that. (I whisper back)

Mal - Are you trying to seduce me? (He smirks)

Bet - That depends, is it working. (I smile. He was about to answer)

Evie - What are you two love birds whispering about?

Mal - If we wanted you guys to know, we wouldn't be whispering. (Evie looks at me for answer)

Evie - Bet?

Bet - Sorry.

Evie - I think you are were right Chloe.

Chloe - Told you so, they are made for each other.

Jay - Not disagreeing with you there.

Mal - Are gonna talk about something else then my love life.

Chloe, Evie Jay - Nope. (Mal sighs)

Mal - You guys are awful.

Chloe - Thank you, we try. (She says while taking her hand on her chest and smile)

Mal - Why is my love life so dam interesting for you guys.

Jay - Because you never had one before. (Mal gives him a narrow look before he looking at me, putting one hand on my thigh)

Mal - We are gonna need to find another table to eat on. (I giggle, as i put my hand on his)

Bet - Sorry baby, but I like spending time with your friends.

Mal - Baby? (He looks confused)

Bet - It just a nickname people use when they are in a relationship. If you dont like it I can find some other one……….

The School clock rings, telling us that Breakfast is done. And we have to get ready for class.

Mal - Talk about this later?

Bet - Yeah, sure. (He give me at kiss on the cheek)

Mal - See you later.

Bet - Bye.

The hall

I was with my locker, putting in some of the books from the previous class. As I was done putting my books i notice Caroline. We had lockers not far from each other. I wanted to talk to her, try to get thing right between us again. But at the same time i didn't wanna talk to her at all. She was supposed to be my best friend, but best friends don't lie to each other. I don't care or mind if she and Andrew are together, I just wish they told me the truth.

Caroline, looks back at me. I turned my attention back to my locker. I felt someone behind. Please dont be Caroline, please dont be Caroline. The person gets close to my ear.

Mal - Hello, princess. (I turned around)

Bet - Hi, I got you something. (I take out a bag with a cookie in)

Mal - A cookie?

Bet - Yes, i made some yesterday with the girl's. I saved one for you.

Mal - What kinda cookie?

Bet - Chocolate cookie. (He open's the bag and eats the cookie.)

Mal - I know a spell that involves cookies. You are not putting a spell on me are you?

Bet - No, I am not. I dont have magical power remember.

Mal - True.

Bet - What kinda spell.

Mal - Love spell.

Bet - What happens when you use it.

Mal - You fall in love with the person in front of you.

Bet - What happens if no one is in front of the person?

Mal - I dont know, never used it.

He eats the last bite of the cookie. Closing my locker and takes my hand. Taking me away from lockers.

Bet - Were are we going?

He doesn't answer me. We stops in front of one off the janitors room. He drag me in.

Bet - What are we doing in her.

He corners me, bend his head down before kissing me.

Mal - I may not kiss you in public, but I intent too do a lot of it behind closed door.

We kiss again, which quickly escalated to a full make-up session. My hands in his hair, and his hands on my hips. Pulling each other loser and deepening the kiss.

spending the rest of our free period in the janitor room.

Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Love to hear comments 3


	17. Chapter16

Summary. 

Bet finds a nickname for Mal. Caroline and Bet has a talk. Mal getting a feeling something is wrong. 

Extra note. 

Sorry for taking so long, this was a really tricky chapter to write. I am still insecure about posting it. Hope you like it. 

Next chapter: Family day. 

Pov. Bet. 

They last two weeks gone over quickly, tomorrow was family day and the next day my coronation. I should be worried, but it is kinda hard to think when Mal´s lips are on mine. We were currently in one of many janitor room that we apparently have in the school building. Which we have spent the majority time of the school day in. At first we didn't do it as much afraid of what people would think. But at some point we didn't give a fuck anymore. And we are a couple after all, it not a big of a surprise that we want to spend time together. Alone. 

My body is pressed to the door, with my legs around his hips. My hand in his hair and our lips together. My lungs aching for air, but not wanting to leave his lips just jet. 

It took sometime before we took of lips from each other. Both of us trying to steady or breath, looking each other in the eyes. I don´t know when I start to feel like this, but whenever I look at or think about him, I can fell the butterflies in my stomach. I think……. I am falling in love with him. 

Mal \- Someone is deep in there mind. What are you thinking about? Princess 

I wanted to tell him, but at same time i didn't. What if that he doesn't feels the same way. I mean how could he, we only know each other for a month.

Bet \- Your nickname. (He groans) 

Mal \- This again. 

Bet \- Yes, you call me princess, and I want a nickname for you too. So you don´t like the name baby because it sounds like I am treating you like one. Or Sweetie/ Sweetheart because that what your mom calls you. 

Mal \- mmmmhmmm. 

I am not sure if he is listen to me or not, since he way busy kissing my neck. Not that I am complaining. 

Bet \- You made it very clear that you do like me calling you prince. (He removed himself from my neck and look at me) 

Mal \- I am still insulted that you compared me with one. 

Bet \- Only you can take that as a insult. So what am I supposed to call you then? 

Mal \- You could always call me Hot Stuff. 

Bet \- Yeah right, and increase your ego. No thank you. 

Mal \- You make it sound like a bad thing.

Bet \- What about Dragon? 

Mal \- Hmm (He actually consider it)

Bet \- You like it? 

Mal \- It not the worst thing to be called. 

I smile, kissing him. The school clock rings, meaning that we hade to break up the kiss. 

Bet \- Looks like we have too go to class. 

Mal \- Why, I am enjoying this. (He kisses me) 

Bet - So am I, but it not a good reason to come late to class. 

Mal \- I think it is a perfectly good reason to skip class. 

Bet \- We are not skipping class. 

Mal \- Yes

Bet \- No 

Mal \- Yes 

Bet \- No. 

My legs is still around his hips, and doesn't look like he is putting me down anytime soon. 

Bet \- I make you a deal. After you are done with practice, you can come to my room and we will continue were we slipped. 

Mal \- Tempting offer. 

Bet \- Either that or nothing. 

Mal \- Fine. We won't skip class. 

Bet \- Good. 

He puts me down and we open the door, going outside holding hands. I look at him. 

Bet \- Bye dragon. 

Mal \- Bye princess. 

Pov. Caroline. 

It has gone weeks and I still haven't been able too talk to Bet. And when I try she is always either with Mal of the others VK. Ever since the VK came thing have gone out of hand between us. The way our friendship ended, the way she dumped Andrew. We used to be the perfect trio. And now we have a silent fight about who is the best couple. 

Mal and Bet have been almost inseparable when the became a couple, always smiling, laughing and whispering. Running aways so that they could have some privacy. Not realising that she is letting him completely destroy her reputation. The way he takes her away, always hiding, either in her room or in a janitor closet. People have notice and are spreading rumors what they di behind closed doors. It not like Bet at all, not caring about her reputation. It definitely not like Bet to turn on her friends, embarrassing Andrew in front off the hole school like that. And then just completely forget that we even exist. Something isn't right. 

Andrew \- What are you thinking about? 

Caroline \- Bet, I am worried about her.

Andrew \- She is making a big mistake by dating Mal. Everyone can see that he is only using her. 

Caroline \- By why? 

Andrew \- Do you even have to ask. They are villain.They don´t know what true love is, even if it staring at them right in their eyes. All they want is power, and who is the most powerful person in Auradon right now. Bet. 

Caroline \- Your right. I have too talk to her. Make her see that Mal doesn't love her 

Andrew \- And how are you gonna do that, she is always with «them».

Caroline \- I will figure something out. 

Andrew \- I know you will. I need to go, see you later. Love you 

Caroline \- Love you too. (He kisses me before leaving.) Bye

After school i headed to my room. On the way I see Bet with Evie and Chloe talking. 

Bet \- See you guys later. 

Evie \- Meeting up with Mal again (She smirk's) 

Bet \- Actually Mal is at practice. Won´t see him before after.

Chloe \- Sure you manage to survive without him, while he is at practice. 

Bet \- Haha, very funny. (She answer sarcastically) Bye 

Chloe & Evie \- Bye. 

The girls say goodbye, and Bet heads to her room. This is my chance too go and talk with her. She went inside her room closing the door after her. I walk up too the door and knock. 

Bet \- Mal, you are supposed to be at practice. (She opens the door) Caroline? 

Caroline \- Hey, can we talk. 

Bet \- Sure, did something happened? I everything alright between you and Andrew. (I walk in to her room.) 

Caroline \- Everything is fine. Especially between me and Andrew. See he gave me his jacket. He even told me that he love me. 

I showed her the back where his name stood, she gave me a weak smile. 

Caroline \- But that not what i wanted to talk to you about. Bet I am worry about you. 

Bet \- Me? Why? 

Caroline \- You change. 

Bet \- Change how? 

Caroline \- Ever since you started to spend time with «them»…..

Bet \- «Them»? They do have name you know. (It was quiet a while.) I still can´t believe after all this time you still don´t………. 

Caroline \- Can you blame me they stole my best friend. After one week with them you just decided they were better that me and Andrew. And I know that not like you at all Bet. 

She didn't say anything and looks down on the floor. 

Caroline \- Did they do something to you? Did Mal do something to you? If so we can go to fairy godmother and…………..

Bet \- NO! They didn't do anything to me. Especially Mal. 

Caroline \- Then what the hell Bet? Why did you break up with Andrew? Why did you ended our friendship? Don´t you think we at least deserve a explanation? 

Bet \- A explanation!!! (She snapped) Fine, you want explanation. Her it is: My best friends and boyfriend the two person i trusted the most, was fucking together behind my back and lying about it for 6 months. (I could see the hurt in her eyes) 

How did she found out? No, no, no, that was not the way she was supposed to find out. Me and Andrew was supposed to tell her after the coronation. No wonder she is mad. 

Bet \- Why did you guys do it? And why lie about it? 

Caroline \- It wasn't like we planned it, it just happened. We didn't wanna hurt, so we decided to wait…. 

Bet \- Wait for what. To I became Queen. It wouldn't have made a different. You guys still lied to me. 

Caroline \- When did you find out? 

Bet \- Why does it matter? 

Caroline \- It does for me. I want know when lost your trust. 

Bet \- I found out 3 weeks ago. 

Caroline \- Wasn't that around the same time you started to date………. (That when i realised) So that why you choose the VK and started to date Mal. You wanted revenge. To make us to feel betrayed as you did when you found out about us. 

Bet \- I….

Caroline \- That low even for you. Using a guy to get what you want. Never truly loving him. 

Bet \- No, i am…..

Caroline \- What? You are in love with him now. Well to bad, because he will never love you. All he want is your crown. 

Bet \- No, it not like tha………. 

Caroline \- Still naive I see. Let me tell you something. I finally understand why Andrew never truly loved you. You may look the perfect and innocent princess for the public, but we both know that you are just a selfish girl who seeks attention. No one could ever love you, if it wasn't for your crown. 

She didn't look at me or say anything. I went to door about to leave, but turned around to say one last thing. 

Caroline \- And one more thing, say hi to Mal from me. 

I closed the door, leaving her alone. 

Pov. Mal 

I got this feeling that something is wrong. And i can´t shake the feeling that it has something to do with Bet. I was headed to Bet, meeting the girls on the way. 

Mal \- Hello girls. 

Evie \- Let me guess, you are on your way to see Bet? 

Mal \- In the matter of fact, I am. 

Chloe \- Have fun. 

Mal \- Bye, girls 

Evie and Chloe \- Bye. 

I finally came too her room, knocking on the door. 

Mal \- Bet? 

No answer, something was definitely wrong, I look down the corridor. No one. 

Mal \- «Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick.»

The door opens and I walk inside. She was lying in the bed with her back towards me. She was sopping. 

Mal \- Bet?

She turned around, her eyes all red. She was crying. 

Bet \- How did you get in? The door was locked. (Ignoring her question I walk closer to her. Going down on my knees looking her in the eyes. 

Mal \- Why are you crying princess? 

She lays down again with her back towards me. Not showing any emotions. 

Bet \- Why do you care? You are not even my real boyfriend. 

My chest tighten. It that what she thinks, that I don't care about her. That all this time i spend with didn't mean anything. Is that why she is crying? 

Mal \- Bet…. 

Bet \- Just leave me alone. Please. 

She is hurt, really hurt. Did I say or do something wrong? What happened when I was gone. I took off my jacket and boots, going to the other side of the bed and slip in to bed with her. 

Bet \- What… What are you doing? (I slid close to her) 

Mal \- Why are you crying princess? 

Bet \- Why aren't you leaving. (I takes my arms around her, dragging her closer to me. Looking in her eyes, asking one more time) 

Mal \- Princess? Why are you crying? 

This time, she buried herself in my chest, crying. What happened? What I done to make her so sad. Did she find out about the plan? About the wand? It that why she is crying. I wanted to ask her, but I am afraid of the answer. 

After while, she finally told me what happened. What Caroline had said to her. I was relieved that she didn't know about the plan, and at the same time mad at Caroline for what she said. 

Bet \- She is right, you know. How could anyone love me, if it wasn't for the crown. 

I just a selfish girl who just wants attention

Mal \- I disagree. 

Bet \- Of course you do. 

Mal \- What makes you think she is right? 

Bet \- Well for 1. I wanted revenge, and did so by publicly humiliate Andrew in front of the hole school. 2. While I ended my friendship with Caroline, she also has to take extra classes because me. And 3. She has known me since we were little. How can what she said be not be true. 

Mal \- I may have only know you for a month. But this is how I it´s not true. 

You are caring person how would give people a second chance despite their background. You want to make sure that everyone is happy, that you are willing to give up your free time just so that a bunch of VK would feel welcome. You listen to people. You care so much that when someone tell you something bad you feel guilty even when it not you fault. 

You are not selfish, but the opposite.I think you are the most selfless, beautiful, kind, stubborn, i mean real stubborn (she giggles) and funniest person i ever met. Your eyes is full of light and hope, that just by looking at them even a villain would start believing in hope. Only a idiot could not love you. 

Bet \- But what I did too Andre and Caroline. I…I used you guys get revenge. I…I...I

Mal \- Hey, hey. You never used us, we wanted to help. If you ask me Andrew and Caroline deserve a lot worse than what we did to them. 

Bet - I let my feelings control my actions. 

Mal - So what. You are a human, meaning you are allowed to have feeling. Allowed to be hurt, sad, angry, selfish or afraid. Nobody is perfect, everyone lets their feelings control their actions. 

Bet \- You right. Fuck Andrew. Fuck Caroline. I am not wasting anymore of my time on them anymore. 

Mal \- Good, because you deserve a lot better. 

She smiles, despite being all red around her eyes, she is still the most beautiful person I ever seen. My arms still around her holding her close, looking at each other. Her light coming back to her eyes. 

Bet \- Did you really mean everything you said? 

Mal \- Have I ever told you something that I doesn't mean? (She smiles again) 

Bet \- No you haven't. 

She kissed me, moving her hands in my hair pulling my face closer to hers. I love it when she does that. 

Bet \- Stay. (She says between kisses) Stay with me tonight. 

Mal \- Wont we get in trouble if we get caught. 

Bet \- I thought you liked getting in trouble. (She smirks) 

Oh, not bad princess. Not bad. She definitely know how get what she wants. I give her a big grin. Continue to kiss her. 

Love to hear comments.


	18. Chapter17

Summery.

Its family day.

Extra note:

I cant believe am soon done with my first fan fiction.

Pov. Bet.

Slowly waking up, I see Mal lying in front of me. His arm still around me, holding me close to him. He was still sleeping. I smiled, it was nice waking up next to him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Making me realise how tense he really is all the time. I never really seeing him relaxed before. But now its looks like the all his burden and worries finally left from his body. I felt bad that i have to wake him up soon. I didn't want to, I wanted to stay in his arms, never leaving.

He is the best thing that ever happened to me. When I am with him, I am more happy then I ever been. He is always there when i need him. Making me laugh and smile. And his touches and kisses are soft gentle and passionately, making my body feel like it on fire, wanting more. Wanting to his skin to touch

mine. I want him to trust me enough to show me his scars, to know no matter what I will still love him.

Bet - I love you. (I whisper, before kissing him. Waking him up. He pulled me closer and deepening the kiss)

Mal - Good morning to you too. (He say with a grin)

Bet - Mal.

Mal - mmhmm (He mumbles, while we kiss)

Bet - We still have school today. Which mean we have to get up soon.

Mal - NOONOO

He tighten the grip he has around me, and snuggle his head in my neck, making me giggle. He is definitely not a morning person, but clearly a cuddler. I slip my arms around his neck.

Bet - Cuddly dragon.

Mal - That name is not leaving this room. (I laugh)

Bet - And soon we wont either, if we dont get up soon.

Mal - Good because we are not leaving.

Bet - MAL. We have too go to school.

Mal - Why did they only give us half day free? Why not all day? (He pouts) Cant you change that, I mean you are the future queen after all.

Bet - Sorry dragon, I can't. (He groans) But at least we gets half day free, if it wasn't for the family day, we would have a normal school day.

Mal - True.

Bet - I am sorry that yours parents cant come to Auradon

.

Mal - Dont be. It better this way. It would been a disaster if they came.

Still I felt bad. Everyone at Auradon Prep gets to spend with their family, while they dont.

Bet - Do you miss them?

Mal - I dont know. They weren't really much around anyway. Im usually always on my own. Well until I meet Jay, Chloe and Evie.

Bet - What about your birthday. They most have been there on your birthday?

Mal - I dont know when my birthday is.

Bet - Mal, how is that possible?

Mal - I dont wanna talk about it.

He lets go of me, sitting up. Not looking at me. His body was all tensed up again.

Bet - Mal…

Mal - How long until school starts?

No. He was not allowed to shut me out again. I sit up too. Putting a hand on his cheek, moving his head to look at me.

Bet - Don't.

Mal - Don't what Bet? (He still doesn't look me in the eye)

Bet - Don't shut me out.

Mal - Bet…..

Bet - No. (He looks me in the eyes) Let me be there for you, like you are for me. If it means we are skipping school, then fine. Just don't push me way anymore.

Mal - I dont know when my birthday is, because my parents never told me. They said the only birthday that matter was my 18 th birthday.

Bet - What so special about your 18 th birthday?

Mal - I dont know. When I asked they never answered, so I stop asking.

Bet - How do you know how old you are?

Mal - When I meet Jay, I guess we were the same age. So what ever age he is, I guess I am too.

Bet - How are you sure?

Mal - I am not. Look like I have to wait for my 18 th birthday to find out.

Bet - Why don't your parents want you to celebrate your birthday?

Mal - Well, my dad is a god, which means he has lived for millennium's, so birthdays isn't a big deal for him anymore. And my mother never celebrates hers either. Now that i think about it, I actually don't know when my parents birthday is either. I guess that why they don't think is something to be fussing about.

Bet - But you want to know, dont you?

Mal - Its not like it is matters.

Bet - Don't say that, of course it matters. It the day you are born. No one can blame you for wanting to know when your birthday is.

Mal - When is yours?

Bet - 14. July. I remember i used to hate having my birthday in the summer when I was younger.

Mal - Why?

Bet - Because, people who hade their birthday in the school year, would the hole school wish them happy birthday, and the teachers would get the hole class to sing happy birthday. And never got that.

Mal - Dont the hole country celebrates your birthday?

Bet - Yeah, but… but its not the same.

Mal - Of course not, is a big different between when your celebrate your birthday with the class, then with your country. (he says sarcastically)

Bet - I was jealous, okay! I wanted a normal celebration like they other had. Not a royal one. I just wanted to be normal for once.

Mal - Normal is boring. I like that you are not like anyone else.

Bet - Thanks. You are not so bad yourself.

We missed first period, but I didn't care. He open up to me, yes we have talk a lot before. But he barely told me anything about himself. When he did, he stops himself. I know he is hiding stuff from me, I just hope that one day he doesn't feel like he has too anymore. That he can tell me anything.

Right now he is telling me about how Hades taught him how to play the electric guitar, because he refused to have kid that doesn't know they greatest guitar riff of all time. Mal also told me that the reason he knew some manner was because his father had forced him to take manner lesson with the Evil Queen just to torture him. Hades had even brought popcorn once, as he watch Mal have lessons with Evie. Hades had also thought Mal how to play chess.

He didn't say much about his mother though. But he did tell me about Jay and him used to competed with each other about how stole the most stuff. It was nice hearing that some part of his past wasn't all bad.

Pov. Mal

Goodness 101 classroom.

This was the last class, before Family day, started. Everyone was working on something, while I on the other hand was drawing.

Evie - M? (She whispered) It's that same clothes you wore yesterday?

Mal - Yes

Evie - You are not seriously wearing that on family day? Are you?

Mal - That was the plan.

Evie - No,no,no, not a chance. You need new clothes.

Mal - Why? Whats wrong with what Im wearing?

Evie - You cant wear that when you meet…………….

Fairy godmother - Children, excuse me. (everyone attention went to fairy godmother) Um, as you, uh, today is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents cant be here due to, uh, distance, were arranged for a special treat.

Fairy godmother walks up to the screen, telling us to follow her. She turns it on, showing my mother really close up on the screen. Oh, Lucifer. This is gonna be interesting.

Maleficent - I dont see anything, nor do I hear.

Mom sits back down on the sofa, showing the rest of the parents sitting there. Except for dad, I don't see him anywhere. Wonder where he is.

Maleficent - Is it….is it on? (Mom start shaking the screen confused)

Jafar - Try to press enter.

Maleficent - Can I please see a remote?

Ignoring Jafar advice. Mom takes the remote from the Evil Queen as she hands it to her

Jay - Isn't that the TV remote?

Mal - Yup.

Chloe - Your mom really don't know anything about electronics.

Mal - Nope.

Mom start pressing the buttons on the remote, gives up and start pressing buttons on the keyboard again

Maleficent - Ugh, Its broken, Ugh! I hate electronic equip….. Oh! There they are.

Evil Queen - EVIE! Its mommy. Oh! (Evie waves to her mother) Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Maleficent - Dont you mean the weeds? (She laughs, Cruella looks at fairy godmother)

Cruella - Whos the old bat?

Mal - This is Fairy Godmother.

Maleficent - Still doing tricks with eggplants? (All the villains laugh)

Fairy godmother - I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage.

Maleficent - You really couldn't give Cinderella till one a.m? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?

Fairy godmother - They were mice! They were not…. (she turns around to us) they were mice.

Mal - We know, we know. Thank you so much. Now if you dont mind we want to have a little chat with our parents.

Fairy godmother - Of course, I be over there. if you need me.

She point over to the side of the screen. She walks up to the camera.

Fairy godmother - They were mice! (and then walks out of the camera view.)

Maleficent - Mal, sweetheart

Mal - Hi Mom. Where is dad?

Maleficent - How should I know. I am not his babysitter.

Mal - Right.

Maleficent - I missed you.

Jafar - You children are never far from our thoughts. (Mom gives him a stare, making him go back to his sit.)

Maleficent - How long must mommy wait to see you?

Mal - Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after that.

Maleficent - You sure I cant see you before that? I really miss you.

Mal - I am sure you do mom. But I cant before after the coronation.

Maleficent - When was it again?

Mal - Tomorrow. (She smiles)

Maleficent - Cant wait too see you again sweetie.

Cruella - Chloe, is that a dog? (Dude whines) Thats my girl. He will make the perfect size for earmuffs. (Chloe steps forward)

Chloe - No mom. Hes the perfect size for a pet.

Cruella - Chloe de vil!

Chloe - I love this dog, and he love me. And FYI mother, you dog is stuffed. So give it a rest!

Jafar - oh-oh! Burn!

Cruella - Oh! Shut up.You stupid salesman.

Jafar - How do you call stupid. You crazy women.

Your parents start fighting with each other. Jay turns of the screen. We just stare at the black screen.

Fairy godmother - Im sorry. I thought….

Jay - Thanks for the special treat. (We grab our stuff and leave the classroom.)

Evie - Lets go to my and Chloe dorm. Because M you cant wear what you are wearing when you meets Bet parents.

Mal - I am meeting who?

Evie - She didn't tell you?

Mal - NO.

Girls dorm.

Mal - It's pink!

Evie - It's not pink, it bright crimson

Mal - What?

Evie - It's a purple color

Mal - No this (I point at my hair) is purple. This (i take up the shirt she gave me) is pink.

Evie - Its crimson! So stop complaining, and put the dam thing on. We are gonna be late because if you.

Mal - Fine! (I walk to the bathrom) Its not pink, it crimson. (I imitated her voice while mumbling)

Evie - I heard that.

I went inside the bathroom and put on the shirt and pants she gave me. Returned to the room.

Evie - I knew it would fit you perfectly. (She smiled, happy with her work)

Chloe - Hey, Mal? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we dont pull this off? (They all looked at me)

Mal - I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately… Proud of us for doing our best.

Jay - Really?

Mal - No, I think we are definitely goners.

Evie - Yeah, well at least we are fabulous looking goners.

Pov. Bet.

School garden.

The family was gathering together. And would soon have preform. Looking through the crowd, I didn't see Mal or the others. Wonder where they are.

Andrew - Bet?

I turned around, praying that it wasn't Andrew. He is the last person I want to talk to, right now. Specially after the conversation I had with Caroline yesterday. But of course it was him standing behind me.

Andrew - Can we talk?

Bet - Andrew, I dont know.. (I really didn't want to talk with him)

Andrew - Please? I want to tell I am sorry.

Bet - Fine, I am listening.

Andrew - Can we go somewhere private?

Bet - Why?

He look at the direction where Caroline was. She had her back turned to us as she talked with her parents. Which probably means that she doesn't know about him talking to me. Despite my better judgments, I agree to go somewhere private with him. We not far from the garden, some people could still see us, but no one could hear our conversation.

Bet - You said you were sorry.

Andrew - Look they last few months we were together we was always fighting. And I am really sorry for that. I was mad at myself for what I was doing to with Caroline behind your back. And I let it go over you.

Bet - Then why did you do it then? Why lie to me for 6 months?

Andrew - I wasn't like it was planed or something, it just happened. You never showed my any affection. Never had time for me. While she did, that why I always went back to her. I thought you didn't love me.

Was he seriously blaming me? You got to be fucking kidding me. He still making it look like it was my fault, he was the one were the one how cheated.

Bet - No

Andrew - No?

Bet - No, Im not gonna stand her listen to you blaming me for your relationship didn't work out. You were the one how cheated!!! You were the one who didn't talked to me!!!

Andrew - You right, I should have talked to you. Can you ever forgive me?

Bet - You broke my trust, I don't know if…….

He tried to walk closer to him, but I backed away. Looking away from him.

Bet - We need to get back. The performance is about to start. I walk away for Andrew, getting ready finding my position. Andrew came a minute later, taking his own position. I put on a smile, and got ready to welcome everyone.

Bet

Ma cherie Mademoiselle,

(I walked to through the lines of students as they sing.)

It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure

That we welcome you tonight.

And now, we invite you to relax,

Let us pull up a chair

As the dining room proudly presents

Your dinner!

All

Be….our…guest!

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin round your neck, cherie.

And well provide the rest.

Bet

Alright

Don't believe me?

Ask the dishes

(The boys walks in front of me, ready to sing their part)

Boys

They can sing, sing, sing!

They can dance, dance, dance!

After all, Miss, this is France!

Come on!

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Our, our guest

Bet our guest

Yeah, Yeah, come on

(The boys goes behind me again and takes there previously places)

All.

Yeah

Be our guest, Yeah

Yeah.

(I sees Mal, Evie, Chloe and Jay appear looking down at our performance from the railing.)

We tell jokes,

I do tricks!

And its all in perfect taste

That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest.

Boys

If you're stressed

Its fine dining we suggest

All

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Boys

Yeah, uh, come on.

Girls

Be our guest , Be our guest

Boys

Come on, come on

All

Be our guest

Everyone cheers. I walked up too where my parents stands.

Belle - Honey, that was so lovely

Bet - Thanks mom.

Adam - What do you say we get the family picture out of way, so we can enjoy the rest of the day.

Belle - Good idea. Cant wait to hear about how you have been doing.

Me and my parents find a place to take the family photo.

Photographer - Ready.

Bet - Oh, by the way, there is something I wanted to tell you guys. I have a new boyfriend

Belle - You have?

Bet - Yeah.

Belle - Well, I never wanted to say something, but I always thought that Andrew was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up.

Adam - Never trusted that boy. Do we know your new boyfriend?

Photographer - On the count of three. One, two…..

Bet - Well, sort of. He is the son of Maleficent and Hades.

Belle - Huh?

Photographer - Three! (I smile at the camera)

Bet - Wait here, I will go and get him. Mal!

I wave to him, and walk over to were he and others stands. Giving him a hug.

Bet - Hey, dragon.

Mal - Hey princess. (Letting go of him I notice that he was wearing new cloths)

Bet - New clothes?

Mal - Evie didn't think that my former clothes was good enough to wear when i meet you parents. By the way thanks for the warning.

Bet - I forgot to tell you, didn't I. I so sorry.

Mal - It okay, you can make it up to me, by agreeing with me that this pink right. (He points at his shirt.)

Bet - I wouldn't exactly say it's pink. It more like a bright crimson.

Evie - Told you so.

Mal - You were supposed to be on my side.

Bet - Well bright crimson is a mix between purple and pink, so you are not completely wrong.

Mal - I bloody knew it. You made me wear pink. (He looks at Evie, she just rolled her eyes)

Bet - So… ready to meet my parents? (His attention went back to me)

Mal - Nope.

Bet - Why?

Mal - They put all the villains on one island. Dont you think I have every reason to be worried about what they might do to me.

Chloe - He got a point

Jay - Nice knowing you man.

Evie - I make sure you look good, in the funeral.

Mal - Not helping guys.

Bet - Relax they won't do anything to you. I won't allowed it. (I kiss him on the cheek and take his and drag him with me.)

Chloe - Good luck.

Pov Belle.

(In the mean time, while Bet gets Mal)

Bet left us, to get her boyfriend. Of all the guys she could have chosen, she chose the son of Maleficent and Hades. I think gonna pass out.

Adam - wow, wow. (Adam caught me as I fall and steadies me.) You okay?

Belle - Im not sure.

Adam - I told you she is gonna be the dead of us.

Belle - You got that right.

I looked over where Bet was standing talking to her boyfriend. We never actually meet the villain kids. There were four of them. Two of them was eating from the chocolate fondant. Bet kiss her boyfriend on the cheek and takes his hand. Walking back to us.

Bet - Mom, dad. This is Mal, from the Isle. My boyfriend.

Belle - Hi.

Mal - Your majestys. (He bows) Is a pleasure to meet you.

Belle - Is a pleasure to meet you too.

Bet - I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch.

Adam - Of….course. Any friend of Bens…

Mal - Um, actually I (he points at his friends) came with my friends.

Belle - Well, you should incite them.

I look at his friend, two of them was still stuffing their mouths with chocolate, while the blue hair girl waves to us.

Belle - Because the more the merrier!

Mal - Great. Ill go grab them. (He was about to grab his friends when Adam stops him.)

Adam - Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?

Mal - Sure.

Adam - Have you ever played before?

Mal - No, can't say I have.

Bet - That okay, I show you. (She smiles to him).

Pov Bet.

Chloe was running around playing with Dude. It nice to see her so happy with dude. It's hard to believe that she was scared of dogs before. Looking around, I saw Evie was talking with Mom, while Dad was playing with Jay. But I couldn't see Mal anywhere. Were did he go? I feel two hand on my shoulder, then down my arms until the interlock with my fingers, and a head on my shoulder.

Mal - So, how do you play this game?

Bet - Well………

Queen Leah - Bet. (Oh no)

Bet - Queen Leah, how nice to meet you again.

Queen Leah - You too. Now how is this? (She looks at Mal)

Bet - This is Mal, my new boyfriend.

Queen Leah - New boyfriend? What happened with you and Andrew. (Wait he didn't tell her?)

Bet - Queen Leah, didn't Andrew tell you. We broke up weeks ago.

Queen Leah - No he didn't. (She looks back at Mal) Do I know you from somewhere?

Andrew - Grammy.

Queen Leah - Oh, Andrew there you are. Give Grammy a kiss, dear.

Andrew kiss her cheek, and sees Mal. Mal withdraws his fin form my fingers and stand behind me.

Andrew - Grammy, I dont think you want to be talking to this boy. Unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap.

Queen Leah - What? (She stares at Mal, I can feel him tens up) You!

She shouts, causing everyone to look at us. Fairy godmother, Caroline, Doug and Lonnie walks up to Andrew and Queen Leah.

Queen Leah - You are Maleficent son aren't you?

Bet - Its okay. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?

Queen Leah - A chance to what, Bet? destroy us?(She looks at Fairy godmother) Come on. You remember, dont you? The poison apples.

Fairy godmother takes Queen Leahs hand trying to comfort her.

Queen Leah - Spells. My daughter….. Was raised by fairies because of your mothers curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! (Queen Leah crosses her arms turning away) You mustn't trust him.

Mal - Im so so……

He tries to reaches for her, to get her attention. Andrew get in front of Queen Leah.

Andrew - Dont you dear touch her.

Bet - Andrew! Dont do this.

Andrew - Do what Bet? They were raised by their parents, BET. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? (Andrew points at Jay) You enjoy hurting people. (He points at

Evie) you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater. And you (he looks at Mal) you're just «fake».

He smirks, and Mal tries to go after him. I managed to stop him.

Bet - Mal, dont! It will only it worse. (Evie takes up her mirror.)

Evie - Mirror, mirror, in my head, whos the biggest jerk in the land? (Evie holds out her mirror at Andrew)

Andrew - What? Come on! (Andrew pushes the mirror and her hand away)

Jay - Dont touch her! (Jay comes to her defense and attack Andrew.)

Mal - Jay!

Mal comes between them. pushing Andrew to the ground. And stand in front of Jay. stopping hom from going after Andrew again.

Caroline Queen Leah - Andrew!

Mal - Jay, look at me. He is not worth it.

Caroline - You okay baby? (They help Andrew up)

Mal - Come on, lets get out of her. We are not welcome here anymore. (They all start walk away from the scene)

Bet - Mal! (I grab his hand) Dont go.

Mal - Sorry princess. (He kisses my cheek and leaves, I look at my parents)

Adam - I feared something like this would happen.

Bet - This isn't their fault!

Adam - No, honey. Its yours. (He takes moms hand and leaves)

Bet - Mom?

She doesn't answer and leaves with dad, leaving me alone. Everyone watching, waiting on what I would do next. I dont know what to do anymore. I needed to get out of her.

We found ourselves a picnic table, but of course did Andrew, Caroline, Jake and some other Auradon kids take the picnic table behind us. So we did our best to ignore them.

Bet - Hey, guys. How is everyone? (one of us answer) I am sorry about what happened today. Lets just forget about it. (She rubs my shoulders) Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay. (She leans down to my ear) Sorry but I have to go.

She kiss my cheek, i close my eyes and lean in to the kiss. She stand up again and leaves.

Bet - Ill see you guys later. (She walks away, and doug quickly walk up to Evie).

Doug - Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just…..

Caroline - Doug!

Evie - Its my fault.

Caroline - Doug!

Evie - Im ao sorry.

Caroline - Doug! (Doug looks at Caroline)

Doug - What? (She tells him to get back to his table)

Evie - Doug..?

Doug - Sorry. I cant.

Doug walks back to his bench sitting down, Evie pushes away her lunch irritatedly.

Jake - Bet is stupid if she think they cant change. Villain will always be villains, no matter what.

Chloe was hurt by what he said. She thought they were friends. This i got irritated.

Mal - Beware, forswear, undo Jake hair.

Jake screams loudly as everyone start laughing at him. Andrew walks up to me.

Andrew - You may have been able to tricked Bet for now, but we both know she will never make a villain like you king.

I slowly stand up from the picnic table, turning around. My eyes glowing and my hair was on fire. Scaring everyone, especially Andrew who back away from me, as I cracks my knuckles. Saying one word.

Mal - Run.

They all starts running away quickly, scared. I look back at my friends giving them a wicked smile.

Mal - Im really looking forward to tomorrow. Lets blow this Popsicle stand.

Boys dorm.

We were all in my and Jays dorm. Going over the plans for tomorrow.

Mal - Okay, So the wand will be up on the dais under the spell jar. I will be in the very front. You guys will be up in the balcony.

Evie - Okay.

Mal - Chloe.

Chloe - Me and Jay will find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and get back on the isle with the wand.

Mal - Good, Evie.

Evie - Yes (I pull up a container that looks like perfume.)

Mal - You will use this to take out the driver. Two spray and hell be out like a light. (Evie takes the spray)

Evie - Okay. (They all seem very hesitant to do this)

Mal - Everyone give me something that you know you will be wearing tomorrow. Like a necklace, ring or something. Jay giving me his snake ring, Evie her bracelet and Chloe her earnings. I take off my dragon ring.

Jay - What you gonna do?

Mal - I am putting a protection spell over them in case we fail. Fairy godmother wont be able to stop us with her wand, when me escape.

Beware, forswear, keep anything that comes my way, in bay. (I give back their items) Now get some sleep, I gonna be long day tomorrow.

Evie - Okay.

Evie Chloe - Good night. ( They leaves)

Pov. Chloe.

We were walking back to our dorm.

Evie - You okay?

Chloe - Yeah, I am just think about what Jake said today. I thought we were friends.

Evie - I am not sure, if he ever was.

Chloe - What do you mean?

Evie - Remember when I told you that Caroline somehow found out about the mirror, and almost go me expelled.

Chloe - Yes

Evie - Which was weird, since I only showed the mirror to Bet and Jake. Thats why I think Jake may be the one how told her.

Chloe - But that week ago, why didn't you tell me anything?

Evie - You were so happy with him, i didn't wanna ruined it.

Chloe - Evie….

Pov. Mal.

It was late, one of us was sleeping. Jay was looking at his trophy. Not manage to stay in bed anymore. I walked over to mu drawer, taking my bottle with nectar.

Jay - What are you doing?

I used my magic and teleported myself from you room, never answering his question. I walked around the woods a while, drinking. Somehow I got to where Bet's room was. Her lights was still on.

Pov. Bet.

Today did not go the way I hoped. I spent most of the day, talking to my parents and Fairy godmother about what to do. Also trying to convince Queen Leah that Mal, Evie, Chloe and Jay, wouldn't harm us the same why like their parents did.

I really wanted too just go to bed and sleep. But at the same time I wasn't able to sleep. I walked over to the window, looking around. Despite not seeing anyone, I got this feeling someone was. Picking up the phone, I starts texting.

Princess:

You can come inside if you want.

Dragon:

How do you know I am the one outside. ?

Princess:

Lucky guess.

Princess:

Do you want to stay over?

Dragon:

Not today princess. Need some time alone.

Princess:

Is it about today?

Dragon:

Sleep well, princess. I will see you tomorrow.

He was holding back again, shutting me out. Not again, he was finally upending up for me. I found myself a jacket and some shoes. Going outside, looking for him. It was already too late, he was gone.

Pov. Mal

Mal - Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep.

The guard stand up and walks over to the spinning wheel, touching the needle. Just like he did last time.

When I saw Bet leaving her room, I left. Not wanting her to see me drink. So I teleported myself again. Only this time I was at the museum. Walking too the expedition of villains.

Mal - A, there you are mother. (I drink form the bottle) I have something to tell you. You know ever since I was little all I wanted too was make you proud. Doing whatever you told me to do and not do. One of those thing was to never fall in love. Because love is weakness. (I stared laughing)

Mal - Well guess what mom, that what exactly what i did. I feel in love. (I drink from the bottle again) And do you what to know the interesting part. I didn't just fell in love with a ordinary girl. No,no, no. I feel in love with the bloody future queen. (I drink the rest of the bottle, until its empty)

Mal - And thanks to you and dad, she will never love me. Because you guys made

bloody sure that no one would ever could. Especially after what you guys put me through (I threw the bottle in anger. Watching it crush in many pieces)

Mal - So mom, I hope you are finally proud of me. Because not only will I get the you the wand, I am also gonna betray and lose the person I love in the process.

I know i hade to clean it up before leaving but right now I just want to sit down. My head was spinning, not sure what to do anymore.

Mal - I am so sorry Bet.

I wish she never invited us too come to Auradon.


	19. Chapter18

**Summery: **

**CORONATION! **

**Extra note. **

**So sorry for taking so long, but have been a little bit sick they last few days. Also I didn't wanna publish this chapter before i was done writing the epilogues. **

**Pov. Jay. **

Mal left without ever answering my question. Which is basically what Mal always do. He hates sharing anything that has to do with him, even if just a the smallest thing. Telling people about yourself means telling other people your weaknesses. I remember the girls used get so irritated when he didn't share much with them. They ended up asking me question since I knew him the longest. But it took sometime before he started he even started to tell me things.

Mal was taught by his mother how to manipulate people, use the information he gathers to is own advantage, finding people weaknesses. Not how to share your feelings and thoughts. Like his father he rather drinks it away.

Looking at the trophy I got after winning the first tourney game, i start to wonder if i really want to leave it all behind. I really enjoy playing tourney and have victory pizza with the team. Chloe and Evie also likes it her in Auradon. I think Mal does too. But you can never be sure with him.

After a while i finally went to sleep. Waking up in the morning by Mal swearing.

**Mal** \- For Lucifer sake, where is the bloody dam thing.

I sit up in bed, seeing Mal looking around the room for something, it was still a bit dark in room because of the curtains that still covers the windows. But the way Mal was walking, you could see that his balance wasn't the best. Was he drunk?

**Jay** \- Are you drunk?

**Mal **\- Jeez, no need to scream. (Definitely drunk) No where did I put my mother spell book? (He start looking around the room again.)

**Jay **\- Maybe you should…..

**Mal** \- shhhh shhh.

He never gonna find the book, in the dark.I went out of bed and taking the curtains up, so there would be more light in the room. Mal covered is eyes.

**Mal** \- Why the hell did you do that.

Now that there was more light in the room. I got a better look of how messed up he was. Had he been sleeping outside or something. The spell book was on the floor beside his bed. It most have fallen of the bed when he throw it there before leaving. He adjusting to light and looks around the room again, seeing the book.

**Mal** \- There it is. (He opens the book) «Be sober, and to doubt prepense, These are the sinews of good sense.» (He close the book and throws himself on the bed.)

Much better. You can speak now.

**Jay **\- What the hell happened to you man?

**Mal** \- Teleporting while being drunk, not a good idea. I am pretty sure I been all over Auradon by now. (I starting to smell the awful smell)

**Jay** \- Why the hell do you smell so bad?

**Mal** \- Managed teleport myself in a trash can. Not fun.

**Jay **\- Jeez Mal, how much did you drink?

**Mal** \- I am gonna take a shower. Do you mind crabbing some breakfast to me.

**Jay** \- Sure.

He went in to bathroom, turning the shower on. I walk over to were he hide the bottle. It wasn't there. Did he drink it all?

**Pov. Mal **

**Entrance of Auradon prep.**

After showering, and eating some breakfast me and Jay stared to get ready for the coronation. As we both got our suits on, we meet up with the girls.

**Evie** \- Look at you two. How handsome.

**Jay** \- Of course, we always are. (The girls roll their eyes.)

**Mal** \- You two look stunning.

**Chloe **\- All thanks to Evies amazing talent.

**Evie** \- Thanks Chloe. (One of the guards come up to us)

**Guard **\- Your car awaits you.

**Jay** \- Looks like that our que.

**Evie** \- See you at the coronation. (Evie give gives me a hug, so does Chloe)

**Chloe** \- Remember the promise, you made. (She whispers)

**Mal** \- I never break my promises.

**Chloe** \- Good. (She lets go of me)

**Jay** \- She you later, man. (he says giving me a bro hug)

Evie, Jay and Chloe get escorted to the car Bet arranged for them. While me and Bet are going to tak a carriage to the church where the coronation is taking place.

I was standing outside Bets room for they last 10 minutes. Just standing there. Not being able to get myself to knock, how can I look her in the eyes knowing that I gonna lose her soon. The door opens by a woman that I never seen before. Why was she in Bets room?

**Bet **\- Mal?

I looked in to the room, completely forgetting the women in front of me when i saw her. Bet was wearing a long beautiful yellow dress.

**Bet** \- What do you think? Its my mother old dress. She wore it when she had her first dance with dad, when he was the beast.

She looked amazing. Never taking my eyes of her, I walked up to her.

**Mal** \- You are beautiful.

**Bet** \- Thanks, you dont look bad your self. Did Evie do this? (She says looking at my suit)

**Mal** \- Yes she did. You have to agree I look way better in purple then pink.

**Bet **\- I think you look just as handsome in both colours. (Her hands was lock behind my neck) Mal? Why didn't leave?

I knew she was referring to last night. It was stupidly of me to think that she wouldn't see me.

**Bet** \- Why not talk to me?

**Mal** \- It was nothing.

**Bet** \- I don't believe that.

**Mal** \- Well it was. (I snapped, regretting it instantly. She looked hurt, but didn't back away) It doesn't matter anyway.

**Bet** \- It's matters for me. Mal look at me. (I look back at her) If this is about what happened yesterday. I don't care what people think, it won't change the fact that you are my boyfriend.

**Mal** \- Don't you mean «fake» boyfriend.

**Bet **\- You stop being my fake boyfriend a long time ago.

She put her hand on my cheek giving me a light kiss. She shouldn't have done that. I kiss her back open-mouthed. Putting my hand behind her head, depending the kiss even as much passion in the kiss as possible. I don't wanna let her go. Not jet. If this was going to be the last time we kiss, I want to remember it.

There was a knock on the door. Dam it. How ever is behind that door better have a good excuse or be a dam good runner.

**Guard **\- Princess? The carriage is ready for you.

**Bet** \- Okay, I be there in a moment. (She looks at me, and starts laughing)

**Mal** \- Why are you laughing?

**Bet** \- You have lipstick all over your mouth.

**Mal** \- WHAT?

She takes me to the mirror. It looks like I been kissing a clown. It was all around my lips. I groan. She tries not to laugh.

**Mal **\- I like it better when you don't wear lipstick.

I muttered, making her laugh. She give me something to wipe it off. I removes the lipstick from my face.

**Bet **\- Ready to go?

**Mal** \- Wait before we go… Would you..uh….This may sound slily.(I take of my dragon ring.) But would you wear my ring?

I didn't know what reaction to expect, but certainly not her to be all excited.

**Bet **\- YES! I mean…I love too. (She has a big grin on her face.)

I laugh a little of her reaction, putting the ring on her finger.

**Mal **\- Promise me, that what ever happens. You will never take it off.

**Bet **\- Mal nothing is gonna happ…..

**Mal** \- Just promise me, okay.

**Bet **\- I promise I will never take is off. (She takes my hand in hers, as we walk out of the room.)

**Mal **\- By the way, how was that lady i meet in the door?

**Bet** \- Oh, that was my make-up artist.

**Mal** \- Better not tell her about our little incident then.

**Bet **\- I won't, if you don't.

**Mal **\- Deal princess.

**Bet** \- You know, you gonna need to find me a new nickname when I become Queen.

**Mal **\- True.

**Pov. Maleficent. **

**On the Isle in Maleficent tower. **

**Hades** \- I'm a late?

**Evil Queen** \- No, you just in time.

The screen shows the beginning of the Coronation celebration.

**Maleficent** \- Quiet! It starting.

**Snow white** \- At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Princess Bethany will soon be crowned queen. Im Snow white, bringing you up to the second coverage (Evil Queen throws popcorn at the television) of whos the fairest of them all.

**Evil Queen** \- «Im snow white» Who are you kidding? Shes definitely (Evil queen throws more popcorn). had work done.

So has you. The inside of the coronation is shown with all the attendees. Boring.

**Snow white** \- Everyone looking beautiful. And have you heard the gossip. After Princess Bethany and Prince Andrew Aurora son break up, he has a new girlfriend. Caroline Cinderella daughter. (Just like his grandfather.)

Fairy godmother walks into the stage where the wand is underneath a cloth.

**Snow white** \- Oh, fairy godmother is looking radiant. (Camera is directed to a boy) But what is happening with her son Jake hair?

Fairy Godmother pulls off the cloth revealing the wand.

**Snow white **\- And there is Fairy godmothers wand.

**Maleficent** \- I want that wand!

**Hades** \- Do you? Hadn't heard. (I look at him irritated)

**Snow white** \- Oh, and here comes Princess Bethany with her escort…

**Evil Queen** \- Well, if it isn't…

**Hades Maleficent** \- MAL!

**Snow white** \- There been rumours that princess Bethany dumped Andrew for Mal, and I can definitely see why.

**Maleficent **\- Ha, take that Aurora. My son is better than yours. (Mal helps Bethany out of the carriage.)

**Snow white** \- Who knew a villain kid could be so handsome. Especially with the purple suit he is wearing.

**Maleficent **\- He look like a bloody prince. (I think I am gonna throw up)

**Snow white** \- That was designed by someone called Evie. (Evil Queen freaks out)

**Evil Queen** \- Thats my daughter.

**Maleficent **\- Oh, wow. She sewed a dress. Meanwhile, my son using the princess, to get close enough to grab the magic wand.

**Hades** \- And what if he has fallen in love with the princess.

**Maleficent** \- Mal? In love. (I start laughing.) Good one, honey.

**Hades** \- What she is a pretty little thing.

**Evil Queen** \- So is Evie, and he never gave her a second look. (I roll my eyes, of course not)

**Maleficent** \- Our son, knows how to manipulate people. Not how to love.

**Hades** \- If you say so honey.

I narrow my eyes at him, before turning back to the screen. Mal and the princess i walking up the stairs. The coronation is soon about to start.

**Maleficent **\- Its happening, people! Villains our revenge begins today. (You better not ruin this kiddo)

**Pov. Mal**

Me and Bet walks up the stairs to be greeted by Adam and Belle.

**Adam** \- You look just as beautiful like your mother did when she wore the dress.

**Belle **\- I think, I am gonna cry. You look so beautiful honey.

**Bet **\- Thank you, mom for letting me use your dress.

**Belle** \- Of course honey. (Belle looks at me) And Mal, you look lovely.

**Mal** \- Thank you Queen Belle.

**Belle** \- Just call me Belle.

**Mal** \- About the other day, I just…

**Adam **\- I told Bet this wasn't going to be easy.

**Bet** \- You also taught me that a ruler has to believe in themself. Even when it isn't easy.

**Adam **\- I did? (Belle smacks Adam arm) I…. how very wise of me me.

**Belle** \- Bet (Belle and Bet hold hands) we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart.

**Bet** \- Thanks, mom. (Adam put his hand on Bets shoulder in reassurance.)

**Adam **\- You are gonna make a fine Queen. (Adam grabs Belles hand and leads her away leaving me and Bet.)

**Bet **\- Wish me luck. (I bow down and kiss her hand)

**Mal** \- You don't need it.

I winked, letting go of her hand. Following my escort to inside the church to were I am gonna stand.

The other was standing on the balcony looking around nervously as with the singing choir behind them. The main doors opens and Bet walks in, Belle and Adam stand up from their throwns. Everyone bows to Bet as she walks past them. When she get to me we exchanges little smiles.

Fairy Godmother then walks up to the wand case hugging Belle and curtsying to Adam as Bet approaches. She removes the crown form Belles head and walks over placing it on Bets head. Both her parents nods to her proudly before Belle remove's the glass container around the wand for Fairy Godmother. I look up at they other, if Im gonna grab the wand now is my chance. Belle hands Fairy godmother her wand, stepping in front of Bet to address her.

**Fairy godmother **\- Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?

**Bet** \- I do solemnly swear

**Fairy Godmother **\- Then it is my honor (Fairy Godmother taps both od her shoulder with her wand) and joy to bless you our new king.

This is my chance. It now or never. The wand is ripped out of Fairy Godmothers hand causing everyone to gasp. Light shoot out of throw the wand. Everyone is freaking out as they back away from Jake how has the wand, with no control over it.

**Fairy godmother **\- Child, what are you doing?!

**Jake** \- If you wont help me change look, Ill do it myself.

The wand is going crazy, Jake has no control. And Bet is too close. I run over to her, to protect her.

**Jake **\- Bibbidi - bobbidi - boo!

**Adam** \- Take cover!

Adam is standing with Belle and Fairy Godmother, pushing them behind him. This is getting out of control. I have to do something. I run forward ripping the wand right out of Jake hands.

**Belle** \- Careful Mal!

Jake runs away from me. The wand is now in my hand.

**Bet** \- Mal? (She tries to get closer)

**Mal** \- Dont !

**Bet **\- Mal, please give me the wand. (she says soft)

**Mal** \- I cant…. (Evie, Jay and Chloe comes up behind me.)

**Bet **\- Its okay. (She tries to get closer again)

**Mal** \- No, dont get closer.

**Andrew** \- I told you so! (He steps forward, I turn the wand towards him and he backs away)

**Chloe **\- Lets go!

**Jay** \- Revenge time.

**Bet** \- Mal? You really want to do this? (She was hurt)

**Mal** \- Im so sorry Bet. We have no choice! Our parents…

**Bet **\- You parents made their choice. Now you make yours.

**Mal** \- I… I dont want to do this.

**Bet **\- Then dont.

**Mal** \- I have to.

**Bet **\- Why? Why do you have to?

**Bet** \- Because you are supposed to be Evil. You are not.

**Mal** \- How do you know that?

**Bet** \- I know because Im listening to my heart. And my heart tells me that you are not Evil.(She looks at the rest of the gang) None of you are.

I lower the wand, and turns around to my friends.

**Mal **\- She is right. We are not our parents. (I look at Jay) I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy.

**His team** \- Yeah! (I turn to Chloe)

**Mal** \- And you have always been good, despite what our parents taught us. You never like to be evil. Being good and scratching dudes belly makes you happy.

**Mal **\- And Evie….. You are so talented and smart, you dont need a guy to be happy. And I dont want to take over the world with evil. I want to go to school and be with Bet. (I turn around to Bet, how is smiling) Because I am in love with her. (She runs into my arms.)

**Bet** \- I love you too.

**Everyone** \- Awww.

I put the hand with the wand on her back. Keeping her close. I turn back to my friends again.

**Mal **\- Us being friends makes me happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys.

Putting one arm out waiting for them to hopefully put theirs out as well and to join me.

**Jay **\- I chose good. too. (he pull out his arm and joins his first with mine)

**Evie** \- I choose good. (Evie joins her fist in as well)

**Chloe** \- So, just to be clear, we dont have to be worried sbout how really mad our parents will be? (Several people laughs) Because they're gonna be really, really mad.

**Bet** \- Your parents cant reach you here.

**Chloe **\- Okay, then. (She joins her fist with us) Good.

I nod to Bet to join us. She connects her fist with us and leans her head on my chest.

All of the sudden thunder sounds, making everyone scream and duck as a green smoke interning the room from an above the window. Oh no, it cant be.

**Mal** \- Get behind me. (Mom lands between us and the Adam, Belle and Fairy godmother)

**Maleficent** \- Im back.

**Fairy Godmother **\- It cant be.

**Mal **\- Mom, what are you doing her?

**Maleficent** \- Crashing the party of course. Now wand me. Chop chop.

**Mal **\- Sorry mom, but no.

**Maleficent **\- What?

I throw the wand to Fairy Godmother. She catches the wand and waves it around.

**Fairy godmother** \- Bibbidi - bobbidi…..

**Maleficent** \- Boo.

Everyone freezes, except Me, Bet, Evie, Chloe, Jay and mom. Mom turns her attention back to me, and looks surprised.

**Maleficent **\- Why isn't you friends… Never mind. Now where was I

She goes up to Adam. She takes is glasses and bites them in as flirty way.

**Maleficent **\- in another time, in another time.

**Bet** \- Is she flirting with my dad? (She the replaces his glasses messily)

**Evie - **I think so.

Mom goes up to Fairy godmother and takes the wand out of her hand. And starts poking Fairy godmothers nose with the wand.

**Maleficent **\- Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs.

Bet takes my hand in hers, which does not go unnoticed by mom.

**Maleficent **\- Well, well, what do have we her. You feel in love with her didn't you? Despite me telling you how ridiculous and weak love is. Pathetic

**Bet **\- Love is not weak.

**Mal** \- Bet, dont

**Maleficent **\- «Love is not weak» (She mimic's Bet) Oh shut up, your little slut. Seducing my son. (She looks at me) Sweetie, this its not what you want.

**Mal **\- Really, and how do you know that. Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? Im not you!

**Maleficent **\- Obviously, I've had years and years and years of practice being evil. you'll get there.

**Mal -** No, I will not. And now I command wand to my hand!

Golden sparkles start coming out of the tip of the wand. Mom struggles with holding on to the wand, and goes right into my arms. The spell worked.

**Mal** \- Get Bet out of her. Now! (Evie and Chloe takes Bet) This is between you and me mother.

**Maleficent **\- Ha, you think you can defeat me. You dont even have access you all your powers.

Jay, runs forward, trying to take moms scepter. Instead Mom gets very close to him and feels his arm muscles.

**Maleficent** \- Gaston should be jealous. (She then flicks him in the forehead sending him flying onto the ground.)

**Mal** \- Enough mother. (My eyes glows and I put my hair on fire.)

**Maleficent **\- You think that gonna intimidate me. Ha! Let me show you something intimating.

She turns into a large cloud of smoke before transforming into a dragon. Breathing fire down at Jay who runs to the side trying to avoid the fire. Mom catches up with him and corners him,

**Mal** \- Jay run!

I throw purple fireball on her, getting her attention, Jay runs to the girls. Mom gets mad, and is about to breaths fire on me.

**Bet **\- NO!

**Evie **\- Magic mirror, show your brightest light.

Evie uses her mirror to shine bright light, blinding the my mom for a moment, causing her to crash on the ground. I runs to the girls, trying to not be hit by my mother as she crashes.

Her head not far form mine. The her eyes start glow green, calling me to a stare off. My mother stare was intense. I don't know if i can win. I feel hands taking mine in.

**Evie** \- The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one.

I heard Evie say. and the rest of my friends start chanting with her. It was a magic spell.

**Evie, Mal, Chloe and Jay** \- The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one.

**Evie, Mal, Chloe and Jay **\- The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one.

**Evie, Mal, Chloe, Jay and Bet **\- The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one.

Giving me the strength I need to defeat my mom. Green smoke appear once again. And the she was gone. Fairy godmother unfreeze. What happened to my mom. We runs toward Fairy godmother. Stopping when we see a tiny purple lizard on the ground.

**Mal** \- Mom?

**Chloe **\- What happened?

**Evie **\- Did we do that?

**Mal** \- I dont know. Maybe.

**Fairy godmother** \- No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of love in her heart. Thats why its so itty-bitty.

**Mal** \- Is she gonna be like that forever? (I squats down to get closer to mother. So does fairy godmother.

**Fairy godmother** \- Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she.

Bet comes behind me, taking out her hand. I gladly take it as i stand up. Giving her a smile. Handing Fairy godmother back her wand.

**Fairy godmother **\- You all have earned yourselves an «A» in goodness class. (I look at my friends).

**Mal **\- Thanks for backing me up.

**Jay** \- What else do you have friends for.

**Chloe** \- When you need us, we will be there.

**Evie **\- Always. (Chloe and Jay nods in agreement)

**Mal **\- Thanks guys.

**Fairy Godmother** \- Lets unfreeze the rest. (Fairy godmother waves her wand) Bibbidi - bobbidi - boo! (Fairy godmother walks over to her son.)

**Mal **\- I will be right back. (Walking over to fairy godmother and Jake)

**Fairy godmother** \- I love you. But you are on a major timeout.

**Mal** \- Dont be too hard on him. It was after all we that gave him the idea that he had to change.

**Fairy godmother** \- Still what you did was irresponsible and dangerous.

**Jake **\- Sorry mom. I promise to never do it again.

**Fairy godmother** \- Good, now if you excuse me, I will go and have a talk with the former Queen and King.

Fairy godmother leaves. And so is Jake about to do too.

**Mal** \- Hey, wait. (I turn change is hair back to how he likes it.)

**Jake **\- Thanks. (As he leaves, i see the Andrew family.)

**Mal **\- I know I can't change the past. But I am truly sorry for what my mother did to our family.

**Aurora **\- Thank you.

I go back to the other. Taking Bet hand in mine. One of the guards puts the glass container over mom.

**Mal** \- Careful! Thats my mom.

**Jay** \- Now that we are done saving Auradon. Lets get this party started.

We laugh, and start leaving to where the party is being held.

**Pov. Bet. **

We have been celebrating and dancing all the day, at midnight the fireworks will be shooting. But before that happened he have a little surprise to you all..

**Mal** \- Hit it girls

**Evie Chloe : **

Oh yeah

Oh yeah yeah

**Evie :**

Lets set it off

Oh yeah

You can make it happen.

**All: **

Ohay, Ohay Hey!

**Bet:**

Kings and Queens, its our time to rise

Write the book story of our lives

This is us taking back the night

**All: **

Ohay, Ohay

**Mal:**

Break the spell, we were born this way

Be yourself, forget the DNA

Everybody raise your hands and say

**All: **

Ohay, Ohay Hey!

**Evie: **

Sound the alarm, get on your feet

Lets set it off and rock this beat

(Evie and Doug start dancing together)

Dance till your heart is wild and free

**All : **

Ooh, oh, oh

**Evie: **

Feeling the power, let it all out

Like what you see in the mirror, shout

We got the keys, the kingdoms ours

**All : **

Ooh, oh, oh

Ohay, Ohay Hey

Lets set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah)

Start a chain reaction

(They all start dancing in little groups)

Never let it stop!

Lets set it of, oh yeah (oh, yeah)

You can make it happen

(Mal lifts Bet into the air)

With everything you got!

Lets set it off!

Get ready, set it off

Come on

We got to set it off

On the right

Get ready, set it off

To the left

We got to set it off!

Ohay Ohay Hey!

**Chloe Jay: **

Its time to set this thing off

(Jay and Chloe come and sit next to Jake on a bench)

Ill make my own future, ignore the rumors

Show em my passion sound

They all told me I should back down

(Chloe grab Janes hands and lead him to the stage to dance)

Judging me cause of my background

Thinking bout changing my path now

Nan, I ain't goin out like that now

(Chloe and Jake walk into the stage to dance while Jay sits on the stairs)

**Lonnie: **

(Lonnie appears dancing over to Jay)

Feeling the power, let it all out

Like what you see in the mirror, shout

(Lonnie pulls Jay up to his feet)

**Jay: **

We got the keys, the kingdoms ours

**All: **

Ooh, oh, oh

oh yeah!

Lets set it off!

Oh yeah

Lets set it off!

Start a chain reaction

Lets set it off

Lets set it off

Oh yeah

Lets set it off

You can make it happen

With everything you got!

Lets set it off!

Get ready, set it off!

Come on

We got to set it off!

Thats right!

Get ready, set it off

To the left

We got to set it off!

Get ready, set it off,

We got to set it off

(Mal and Bet walk down onto the stairs)

Get ready to set it off

Come on!

(Mal and Bet start to lean in for a kiss)

3, 2, 1, Uh!

(Bet moves her head so Mal cant kiss her. Teasing him. They both separate and run around up onto the balcony while everyone dances)

**Bet: **

Ooh, yeah

(Bet and Mal are on the Balcony together)

**Mal: **

Lets set it off!

Oh yeah

**Bet:**

Start a chain reaction.

**All: **

Never let it stop!

Lets set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah)

Lets set this off

You can make it happen

With everything you got!

Lets set it off!

Get ready, set it off

Come on

We got to set it off

To the left

We got to set it off

To the right

We got to set it off!

(Mal and Bet looks at each other about to lean in to a kiss, when the fireworks goes off. Everyone looks at the fireworks, cheering happily as Mal and Ben lean their foreheads together)

All:

Ohay Ohay Hey!

Lets set it off!

Oh yeah

Start a chain reaction…..

(Bet and Mal kiss)

You can make it happen

With everything you got!

Lets set it off!

Get ready, set it off

Come on

We got to set it off!

To the left

Get ready, set it off

To the right

We got to set it off!


	20. Epilogue1

**Summery: Bet and Mal leaves the party to get some alone time. **

**Extra note: **

**So I made two short epilogue, the reason I didn't put them together is because this one has smut scene in it. So you cant choose if you want to read this part or not. It won't effect the second epilogue. **

**So writing this chapter was hard, I was constantly debating with myself if this was gonna be a full smut scene or not. And finding the right word. **

**The reason I decided to write this scene is because I has to do with acceptance and vulnerability. As i made clear in the story, Mal has scars all over his body. Which he is not proud of, and likes to hide. **

**And before you start reading this, i would like to warn you that this is my first time writing a smut scene. **

**Pov. Bet. **

My fingers was clutching to my dress, holding it up. Even though is still a little bit hard to run in heels. My other hand was holding Mals, dragging him with me through the empty corridor to my room.

As we entered the room, Mal closes the door behind us. The air shifted as our kisses started to get heated.

**Ma**l - We are gonna get in so much trouble if we get caught.

**Bet** \- When did you began to worry about getting in trouble?

**Mal** \- When did you not?

I laugh before kissing him again. Smiling into our embrace. I kissing him harder. He playful nibbled my bottom lips, sending a wave of giddiness through my body. I wanted him. i wanted his body closer to mine.

Mal broke the kiss to steady himself. I slipped out of his embrace, taking a step back. My hands reach for the zipper behind my back, pulling it down. Letting the dress fall to the ground. His eyes widened as he roaming my body.

**Mal** \- Bet…

I closed the distance between us, putting my lips back at his, as I started to unbutton his west, sliding it off him. My hands continue to unbutton his shirt. He stops me.

**Mal** \- No.

**Mal** \- I don't want to change the way you look at me.

**Bet** \- It won't.

**Mal **\- Bet, It's not pretty. (he says with a soft voice)

**Bet** \- Mal, your scars are part of who you are. They won't change the way I feel about you, it will only making me feel closer to you.

**Mal **\- And what if it do. What if you can't stand to look at me anymore?

**Bet** \- Do you trust me?

**Mal **\- Of course.

**Bet **\- Then trust me on this.

He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. It looks like he was debating with himself. Trying to decide whether or not if he was gonna show me.

**Mal **\- Turn around.

As I turned around, I heard the sound of clothes falling to the ground. I could help but smile, but at the same time starting to get nervous. I only seen the scars on his arms, which is from what he has told me, they weren't even the worst ones.

**Mal **\- You can turn back now.

He was standing there with nothing else but his boxer. The rest of his clothes was on the floor. By the look of the hair on his legs he had the same purple colour like his her. He is all natural purple, which I kinda think is hot. As for the amount of scars he had on his legs, arms, chest and stomach it look like he have been fighting most of his life. Maybe he has.

I lightly slide my fingers over some of them, following the lines. I slowly start walking behind. Letting out a grasp, backing away once I saw his back. His back was completely ruined with scars.

**Bet** \- Is that….. (I was afraid to say it, not wanting it to be true.)

**Mal **\- Whip mark? Yes.

I could feel my eyes start watering, as I touch the marks. He is sixteen for God sake. He shouldn't have scars like this. He shouldn't have whips mark covering all his back. How could his parents let this happened to him.

Unless…they were the one who did this to him? Oh god, is this how his childhood had been.

As I hadn't said anything, Mal start bend down taking up his taking up his shirt. Putting it on.

**Bet** \- Dont put your clothes on.

**Mal **\- Bet….. How can you possible still want me?….still love me?

I walk back in front of him, putting both my hands on the side of his face.

**Bet **\- How can you even ask me that. Of course I still love you.

**Mal** \- You are not bothered by the scars?

**Bet **\- Like I said the are a part of you. Even though I wish you didn't have them. because of the pain that came with them as you got them. But it haven't change the way I feel about you.

He pulls me closer, crushing his lips against mine. Holding me close with his hand cupping the back of my head, like he was scared of me leaving. I run my hands Into his hair, holding him close to me too. His hand slides down to my thighs. He bend down a little lifting me up, putting my legs going around his waist, before walking toward the bed.

He slowly climbs onto the bed, and lays me down, breaking the kiss apart as he sits up. His hand went down from my thighs to my foot taking off my heels. Once they were gone he takes his shirt off. His eyes had started to darken, as his eyes roam my body. Before he crawls up my body, finding my lips again.

After a long heated make up, Mal leaves my lips, brushing my hair away from my right shoulder, before I felt his warm, soft lips on my neck. I couldn't help but moan when he starts to lightly suck in my neck. He left my neck for a second, looking up a me smirking before he start sucking on neck again. Sending shivers up and down my spine.

His hands going underneath me to the back of my bra. His lips left my neck looking at me for permission. I nod before giving him a long and loving kiss that ended when I felt him undo my bra. Throwing it on the floor.

Hi eyes darken even more as his hands slowly slid onto my breasts. Starting to knead them making me moaned. A groan escape his lips, before he removed his hand from my right breast and quickly his hand replaced it with his mouth. My hands flew into his hair.

He moved his lips to my other breast as his hand returned to slowly kneading my right breast. There was a knot starting to build in stomach as pleasure runs through my his lips starts to litter my chest with kisses, continue down to my stomach. I watch him him smirked at me before he sat up and went to use his both hands to remove my panties, but he stop.

**Mal **\- You sure?

**Bet** \- Yes, I am sure.

He slowly removing my panties. Throwing it to the floor with the rest of your clothes. I sat up as well, pressing our lips together as I start to pull his boxers down and my eyes widened when I saw his member. I haven't actually seen one before, not sure if he was the normal size or what, but how on earth is that going to to fit inside me?

**Mal** \- Is something wrong?

He asked softly, which made me tear my eyes away from his member.

**Bet** \- No (I muttered)

**Mal** \- You seem nervous?

He noted as he kicked his boxers off. Throwing that one on the floor.

**Bet **\- I just didn't realise how….. big you are.

**Mal** \- Look Bet if you don't want to this, I completely understand. I can wait.

**Bet** \- No,no, I still want too.

**Mal -** You tell me when you are ready. And if you want to stop, just tell and I will. Okay?

**Bet** \- Okay. (He laid me down again, about to kiss me)

**Bet** \- Wait! (I reach for my cabinet drawer. Pulling out a condom.)

**Mal **\- Looks like someone came repaired.

He smiled, taking the condom and quickly pulled the condom over himself before he kneeled in between my legs again. We both grinned at each other but he his face dropped.

**Mal **\- Bet Im going to have to hurt you.

**Bet** \- Hey, ( I cupped his face) I know it is going to hurt. At the start, but I also know that change to pleasure. Mal I want this.

He pressed a kiss against my lips and we fell into a long and loving kiss. As he steady himself before he slide himself into me until he hit my barrier, I felt him trust against me as a strong sharp pain making me scream against his lips. He continue to kiss me, trying to erase the pain. When I was able to deal with the pain, I stopped my muffled scream against his lips.

**Mal** \- Ill not move until you're ready. (I nodded and gave him a long kiss)

**Bet** \- Just start of slow.

Never taking his eyes of me, he slowly pulled himself out of me, and slowly push himself back into me. Doing this a handful of times. Until i was ready to go faster. I nodded at him to tell him i was ready. His thrust became a little bit quicker and a series of moan escaped my mouth, as the pain was changing into pleasure.

I cried out his name as he started to thrust into me quicker and deeper. I pushed my lips against his as my hands found the top of his back. My legs tightened around his waist and I felt him slide further into me and we both cried out. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten.

He lowered his face down and lovingly pressed his lips against mine, as we kept going like this for a few minutes. Felling the knot going tighter, on the brick of breaking point. My body tensing up. Screaming out his name, as my body tightened around him. A wave of pleasure engulfed my body as Mal continue to thrust in to me looking for his own release.

He groaned as he thrust into me. Staying still for a few seconds before he taking a couple of slow thrusts into me. Dropping down on me as his body became slack, putting sloppy kisses on my neck as we both tried to calm down our breathing. Giving me a long loving kiss before he pulled out, laying down on his back beside me. Pulling me to him so I could put my head on his chest. He look down at me with a big grin on his face, looking at like lovesick idiot. I was probably looked the same way at him.

**Mal** \- So, is the queen satisfied?

**Bet** \- Very satisfied. (He takes my hand in his, bringing it up to his lip, kissing it.)

**Mal **\- Thank you.

**Bet** \- For what?

**Mal** \- For everything, for not rejecting when you saw the scars. I didn't believe love was possible for a guy like me. You just proving me wrong.

**Bet** \- Mal, what happened to you? Why do you have so many scars?

**Mal **\- I promise to tell you one day, but right now I just want to enjoy this moment. Not thinking about my life on the Isle.

**Bet** \- Just don't hold back on me.

**Mal **\- I won't.


	21. Epilogue2

**Summery: **

**Mal and Bet is sleeping in her room. When Mal wake up in the night. **

**Pov. Mal **

It was still dark when I woke up. As me and Bet was laying in her bed. She was still sleeping, her face was pressed against my chest, curled up in the circle of my arms, with one leg tossed over mine. I couldn't help but thinking about our previously activity. I was probably grinning a complete idiot, but i I could help it. How did I get so luckily. Noticing her shoulder was uncovered, so I pulled the cover over her should.

**Hades **\- A successful night I see.

**Mal** \- I could have know that mom wasn't the only one who escaped. (He comes out of the shadows.)

**Mal **\- Don't you think its a little bit perverse to look at people sleeping.

**Hades **\- Well It wasn't exactly what I hade planned to do this evening. But I needed too talk to you.

**Mal** \- And you couldn't wait for a better place to do it.

**Hades** \- I could, but I need you to hear my proposition before alarming hole Auradon about my presence. (He walks around the room)

**Mal** \- Which is?

**Hades** \- You don't tell anyone about my presence. And I won't hurt your little girlfriend family.

**Mal** \- Don't you dear. (I started get up, but me dad stops me)

**Hades** \- Careful there Mally. We don't want to wake up sleeping beauty now do we.

Luckily she Bet didn't wake up from my movements and was still sleeping.

**Mal** \- Why should I let you stay in Auradon?

**Hades** \- Well you see her parents made a deal with me long time ago. Which they broke, meaning their soul belongs to me.

**Hades** \- But since you are my son, and currently dating there daughter. Not wanting to make thing award between you guys, I will make a deal with you instead.

**Mal **\- How thoughtful of you (I answer sarcastically)

**Hades** \- You welcome. So her is the deal. You let me stay in Auradon, and I won't take her parents souls.

**Mal** \- How can I know, you will keep your side of the deal.

**Hades **\- I may be a Villain, but i always keep my part of the deal.

Mal - Fine as long you m ake sure that no one knows you are her.

**Hades** \- I promise to be completely under the radar. No one will know.

**Mal** \- Good, because if you get caught I will personally take you back to the Isle myself.

**Hades **\- Do we have a deal then.

**Mal** \- Yes.

**Hades** \- Ha, knew I could reason with you. Unlike your mother. Nice one by the way, turning her to a lizard. Thought she be small though.

**Mal** \- You got your deal. Why are you still her?

**Hades** \- Dont you want to spend some time with your father? How hurtful. You used to love spending time with me when you were younger.

**Mal** \- I am not a little kid anymore.

**Hades **\- Of course not, you are a man now. Getting the Queen of Auradon to sleep with you. Not bad.

**Mal** \- Leave Bet out of this.

**Hades **\- To late. Catch!

I caught what he had throw. opening my hand. It was the dragon ring I gave Bet. My eyes winded, finding at her hand. He had taken it off.

**Hades **\- One kiss will break the spell.

**Mal** \- You son of a b…..

Smoke appears around him and then was he go. Dam it, I should have realised it sooner, no wonder she didn't wake up. He had put a sleeping spell in her. I put the ring back on.

**Mal** \- Please wake up. I don't want to lose you.

Please let this work, I lean down to kiss her. I panicked when she did response at first, but then she leaned in to the kiss. I was so relived. It worked. She look up a me with half slipped eyes and a tired smile.

**Bet** \- Is it morning already ?

**Mal** \- No, you just looked so beautiful when you sleeps. I couldn't resist.

She gives my a tired smile before giving me a light kiss on the lips. And snuggles back at my chest, before falling back to sleep. As me I stay awake a little bit longer. I hated the fact how easy it was for my father to come her, and spell her. I need to find a way to keep her safe. And need to get the upper hand against my father. If he really thought he just walls in her and threaten people I care about, guess again dad.

**Oh god, looks like I am done with my first Fan fiction. Do you guys want me continue the series?**


End file.
